Un poco de ayuda
by Candice Andley de Grandchester
Summary: Anthony desde el mas alla envia a Candy alguien que la ayude a encontrar su felicidad,solo que para lograr su meta, envia un angel convertido en humano que pasara por muchas cosas y lograr su cometido
1. CAP 1 El recuento del tiempo

Un poco de ayuda

Capítulo 1 "El recuento del tiempo"

Anthony despierta en una habitación muy hermosa, un decorado sencillo y con calor de hogar,si era un lugar hermoso lleno de mucha luz y sin principio y sin fin , pero al estar allí se siente una profunda paz que tranquiliza tu alma y sientes una gran felicidad difícil de explicar. Sigue observando todo lo que lo rodea y camina sin ver paredes y ni techo ….

Vaya esto es enorme, pero ¿de dónde proviene tanta luz? Es asombroso este lugar – Anthony siguió caminando lentamente hasta que pudo ver que se acercaba a la entrada de un salón, toco la puerta esperando una respuesta.

Pase, esta abierto, oh tu debes ser Anthony Brown Andley ¿verdad?

Si, pero ¿como lo sabe?.—el tenia una cara de sorpresa un tanto graciosa para nuestro anfitrion

¿Que como lo se? Bueno es que yo sere te guía, ahora estamos en la sala de transición, es normal que te sientas extraño, creo que por la cara de asombro que pusiste tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, ¿o me equivoco?- Anthony solo negó con la cabeza mientras sentía como lo tomada suavemente del brazo y lo dirigía a una pequeña sala donde conversar- y bien… ¿por donde quieres empezar?

Bueno… yo… ah debo estar muerto ¿ no es asi?

Asi es Anthony, ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

No lo se, no estoy muy seguro—nuestro guía sienta a nuestro caballero en uno de los sillones

Bueno comenzaremos por allí, ¿te parece?- Anthony solo asintió con su cabeza mientras tenia su mirada perdida- quiero que cierres tu ojos, imagina que vas caminando por el largo pasillo por el que venias antes de entrar aquí ve un poco mas aprisa busca la luz al final, ve hacia ella y veras que paso…

Puedo verlo, iba con Candy cabalgando en la caceria de su presentación y de repente frente a mi apareció una zorra con su cria, yo trataba de esquivarla, pero al tratar de frenar mi caballo una de sus patas quedo atorada en una de las trampas y relinchó, yo no pude sostenerme de las riendas y caí…

Si, sabes cuando las personas mueren sus almas deben regresar a este lugar, para el hay muchos nombres tu lo conoces como heaven, pero este es un lugar de reposo y descanso,y puedes permanecer en el tiempo que desees, y decidir si deseas o no reencarnar y volver al mundo a aprender , a su alrededor hay salas donde los guias traen a las almas que recién terminan un ciclo en el mundo para su periodo de transición, aquí nos encargamos que antes de entrar al heaven dejes todo aquello que te ata al mundo para que estes en paz, cada sala que es ocupada es capaz de cambiar y se acondiciona a cada persona no hay un tiempo aquí y pero ahí ocasiones que ellas piensas que se son humanas y que no ha terminado de hacer todo aquello que se propusieron conocer en el tiempo que se les permite vivir. Pero ese no es tu caso, tu estas listo para cruzar y ….

Espera yo quisiera saber que paso con todos, con las personas que quiero, mi tia abuela, mis primos stear, archie y…..

¿Candy? Bueno Anthony, verás te puedo conceder dos cosas para que a ti te ayuden antes de que dejes esta sala y tomare esto como la primera, sígueme-

Ambos caminaron hasta una pila llena de agua que mostró, todo lo que habían vivido después de su muerte, el colegio, como se conocieron Candy y Terry, las aventuras de Candy y sus primos en el San Pablo, Escocia, la trampa de Eliza, la escena de Candy en el puerto, su escape y llegada a America, el Hogar de Pony, los estudios de enfermería de Candy, el Reencuentro de Terry y Candy, Albert y su amnesia, el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, La partida de Stear, el accidente de Susana, el tio abuelo, hasta el dia del festejo al hogar de Pony y el Principe de la colina…

Espera que paso después-

Lo siento Anthony es lo único que te puedo mostrar

Pero….

Como me ire asi Candy no es feliz

Cada persona tiene que luchar y encontrar su felicidad

Pero que paso con ese chico Terry

No puedo decirte, el no es parte de tu vida, sino de la de ellos

Pero tengo que regresar se que yo puedo…

Tienes que dejarla que ella forge su porpio camino, si regresas no irias al mismo tiempo y al mismo lugar, y si fuese asi seria un bebe pequeño y no recordarías tu vida pasada, además si te mostre esto es para que te duieras cuanta que todo sigue su curso, ella no esta solo hay gente que cuidara de ella con el mismo cariño y preocupación

¿Puedo pedir mi deseo ahora?

¿Estas seguro?

Si, deseo que Candy sea muy feliz

Creo que será difícil Anthony tendremos que hablar con el consejo, el deseo debe ser para ti, no para los demás y nosotros no podemos intervenir en la vida de los humanos. Ahora no podrás pedir nada mas.- se escuchaba una hermosa música- creo que nos han escuchado, y el consejo me manda hablar, esto no será nada fácil Anthony, tendrás un juicio, pero tienes que estar consciente que si tu deseo no es aceptado, tus memorias de ella desaparecerán. Tengo que irme vendre por ti cuando este todo listo

Como… pero que…espera, no te vayas…..ah, que pasara cuanto esperare ahora, creo que esto no fue buena idea.

Que no fue buena idea

Ahh!, me asustaste.

Bueno, ya esta tengo que decirte que el consejo, te interrogara acerca de por que quieres que se altere la vida de Candy, yo no podre ayudarte ni intervenir, te preguntaran de ti y de ella, y tendras que aceptar sin protestar lo que el consejo acepte, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo

Pero como no podras hablar sin su permiso, ellos verán tus memorias, evaluaran tu vida y su vida para ver si es posible. No te prometo que logremos tu deseo pero como tu guardian defenderé tu deseo.

Esta bien

¿Estas listo?

Si

Bien toma mi mano nos teletransportaremos.

Aparecieron enfrente de unas enormes puertas blancas de madera labrada, eran muy impresionantes y majestuosas. Anthony miro a su guía el cual asintió para que llamara a las puertas, estas se abrieron de par en par, podo observar que la audiencia era de pocas personas, están círculo y al centro el hombre que debería dirigir la asamblea. Era un hombre de faz serena y amable, su voz de un hombre gentil, su porte sobresalía a los demás cuando se colocaron en el centro.

Bienvenidos sean al recinto del consejo, Sr. Brown, nosotros los miembros del consejo, los que escuchamos las suplicas y rogamos a la sabiduría de Dios que todo lo oye y todo lo ve para ayudarte a avanzar en tu camino, tu deseas que se le ayude a un ser querido, nos pides la intervension para que sea feliz, y tu puedas descansar, pero tienes que saber que no esta a discusión las buenas acciones de ella y la vida que llevaste, tu tenias una misión que cumpliste, fuiste un ciclo en su vida para ti vienen cosas buenas en el futuro, para que ella sea feliz tiene que pasar por diversas pruebas, hemos estudiado tu caso, tu guardian nos ha mostrado cuan grande es tu deseo , pero si te mandamos llamar no fue para que formaras parte de esta asamblea es para que sepas que ya tememos un veredicto, antes decírtelo quiero que sepas que hemos visto lo que ha hecho ella en su vida, y que fue lo que hiciste tu, hemos visto en ti el motivo y el por que nos pides esto.

Yo quisiera agregar – hablo Anthony

No te hemos pedido que hables aun, pero puedes hacerlo.

Se que no debo intervenir pero deseo su felicidad, es la persona que mas amo, se que daría cualquier cosa por ser yo la persona que la haría feliz, pero ya no estoy mas a su lado, se que hay otra persona en su destino que no soy yo, por mucho que me duela aceptarlo asi son las cosas. Acaso no merece ser feliz, aun debe sufrir mas.

Nosotros no podemos alterar el curso del destino, si ellos están destinados a ser felices juntos ellos deben ser quienes encuentren la manera.

Debe haber una cosa que podamos hacer señor, si no su alma no podrá transmutar y se quedara aquí por siempre.- dijo el guardian

Tu mejor que nadie como guardian, sabe que no podemos alterar el curso del destino, no podemos manipular el libre albedrio. Por lo tanto, no podemos cumplir el deseo de tu protegido. El precio por tu deseo es muy alto

Entonces quiero hacer un sacrificio, por mi protegido, renunciarías a tu naturaleza por el?

Si lo haré

Necesitamos consultarlo, no es fácil, es una situación delicada- en eso se escucha una voz omnipotente que proviene de un resplandor. Todos se hincaron sobre una rodilla y agacharon su mirada, Anthony los imito pero vio que un rayo de luz de postro en la cabeza de su guardian

Arguel, mi amado guardian, me has mostrado un gran amor por la humanidad, he escuchado tu suplica y te dare una oportunidad, dejare que bajes a la Tierra por cierto tiempo en tu forma humana, estaras sujeto a sus tentaciones y sentimientos, no nos recordaras solo sabras que necesitas algo que hacer, lo cual tendras que descubrir por ti mismo, te dare la habilidad para que puedas percibir los sentimientos de las personas, pero ¿como deseas expresarte? Eliges una

Con la música, señor.

Bien asi será, pero mientras cumples tu misión el joven permanecera aquí, tu en cualquier momento que desees hablar conmigo puedes hacerlo como todo humano tiene ese don. Tienes que tener un nombre ¿recuerdas cual era el tuyo?.- el guardian asintió – bien, al final, cuando se cumpla el tiempo, regresaras a mi.

Pero… pero que pasara si sino logro cumplir mi misión.-

Anthony tendrá que buscar la forma de transmutar sin guía, no se cuanto tiempo le tome.

Gracias, Señor, hare mi mejor esfuerzo-

La presencia divina se fue y el jefe del consejo hablo…

Bien, es tiempo que lleves a anthony a la su sala de transición , de allí podras observar todo, preparate para regresar.

Si, vamos Anthony.

De la misma manera en que llegaron, regresaron a la sala donde conocieron

Bien Anthony, me despido hoy bajare a la Tierra

Gracias por todo

No me agradezcas aun espero no defraudarte Anthony.

Se que no lo harás.

Ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo, al separarse Anthony ve como se desvanece, respira hondo, se dirige a la habitación donde esta la pila de agua y acerca un trae un comodo sillón para observar que sucede.


	2. CAP 2 Conociendo a Arguel

Capítulo 2 "Conociendo a Arguel"

El tiempo pasaba y Anthony se hacía muchas preguntas, se sentía muy ansioso por no saber nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo era Arguel ahora, si veía que pasaba como lo reconocería, y por que todos se mostraban poco entusiastas con respecto a que él pudiera cumplir con su misión. Lo que Anthony no sabía es que tendría casi todas sus respuestas. El jefe del consejo un hombre sabio llamado Argad decidió visitarlo y contestar algunas de sus preguntas. Mientras Anthony miraba sus recuerdos en el agua, sintió que alguien apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

- No te asustes Anthony, soy yo el que ha venido a responder algunas dudas.

- Gracias, señor….- dijo Anthony mientras se ponía de pie.

- Soy Argad, puedes llamarme por ese nombre ahora, pero siéntate.

- No es necesario así estoy bien.

Argad movió su mano y apareció un sillón más enfrente de Anthony, se sentó en el y la pila de agua se desvaneció. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, cuando

- Bien si he venido es porque necesito que sepas las magnitudes de todo lo que has ocasionado. Sé que para ti, sea muy difícil de entender nuestra preocupación por Arguel

- Solo sé que él se ofreció, para cumplir mi deseo, y que se está arriesgando mucho al ir a la Tierra. Pero sé que el conociendo mi deseo lo cumplirá y….

Argad se puso de pie rápidamente y le interrumpió subiendo el tono de voz

- NO, ANTHONY , EL QUE NO HA ENTENDIDO ERES TU-

- No entiendo que tanto problema puede ocasionar…

- ESE ES EL PROBLEMA QUE NO LO ENTIENDES- respiro profundamente y miro la preocupación de Anthony y decidió decirle todo- bien, creo que tendré que explicarte.

Argad agito su mano y ante ello apareció un espejo, que tomo en sus manos y se sentó su lado derecho y lo extendió para que viera las imágenes que se reflejaban

- Ves todo eso- Anthony asintió- este es el hogar de todas las almas, cada alma fue creada con amor y tiene parte de Dios, por ser parte de él, cada alma le fue dado un cuerpo, y es enviada a la Tierra, como humanos, aquí ellos deben aprender a regresar a casa, Dios da el don de la vida, pero el cuerpo es prestado, lo que tu decidas hacer con él es responsabilidad tuya, cada uno tiene destinado algo al nacer, algo que prender, Dios no te limita, el mundo es el que interfiere, cada uno debe recorrer su camino, todos tenemos el don de decidir, la forma en que vives tu vida, las decisiones que tomes, es lo que te acercan o te alejan de este lugar, hay almas que se pierden en el camino, los guardianes las guían aquí para reflexionar sobre qué hiciste en tu vida, y poder regresar a aprender lo que debiste aprender y tener una oportunidad más para regresar a su hogar, hay quienes tardan muchos años en comprenderlo, hay quienes no como tú, a ustedes se les conceden dos deseos para continuar y tu puedes estar en tu hogar y si así lo deseas volver a la Tierra y vivir una nueva experiencia, en el mundo se cree que Dios castiga, pero no es así, todo es consecuencias de tus actos, los demás son los que lastiman a sus semejantes, Dios oye todas las suplicas y trata de aminorar tu dolor solo si te acercas verdaderamente a el, el no castiga, solo te ayuda sin perjudicar a los demás, como le pides a tu padre que castigue a tu hermano, si él es también su hijo y comprende el por qué actúa así, pero él no puede interferir en su vida y ni en la tuya. Hay almas que después de haber vivido deciden servir y Dios ve eso en ellas, por eso ayudan a otras almas, y Arguel es un guía, esa fue su decisión y había estado realizando su trabajo de la misma manera hasta ahora, contigo las cosas son distintas Anthony, Arguel siente un cariño muy especial hacia ti, por eso corre ese riesgo.

- Comprendo Argad, pero ¿Qué significa que no recodará?

- Bueno, cuando tu bajas a la tierra, es como un pequeño que nace en ese instante, por no recuerdas este lugar, tienes la certeza que existe, pero no tienes recuerdos, es por eso que se dificulta su misión.

- Entonces Arguel es un bebé ahora- Anthony se entristeció- _tendré que esperar a que crezca para que cumpla mi deseo-_ pensó 

- Vamos, no te pongas así, para el poder de Dios todo es posible, regresara con la edad y la imagen que tuvo en su última vida, conservara su nombre de entonces, pero solo será por un tiempo, el necesario para cumplir con su misión, pero debes entender que tenía una personalidad, sus recuerdos se modificaron un poco para adaptarse a la época, y a partir de ahora es un humano mas viviendo su vida, tendrá que aprender a vivir y a ganarse el pan, tiene emociones como todo humano, toma decisiones, y no recuerda el por qué esta allí, ni lo que tiene que hacer solo vivirá, y esas experiencias harán que se aleje o se acerque las personas indicadas, ahora entiendes mi preocupación, y como todo humano si llega a enamorarse, o si llega a odiar o si no encuentra el camino, tu deseo no se cumplirá Anthony, y te quedarás aquí hasta que puedas seguir por ti mismo.

- Y Arguel, ¿que pasara con el?

- Es humano ahora, llegara a su tiempo como humano y pasara el mismo proceso que tu ahora y si logra transmutar, será su decisión si regresa a la tierra o si será un guardian.

- ¿Y si decide ser un guardian de nuevo?

- Esa será su decisión y se le asignará a alguien más, espero que ahora seas consciente de las consecuencias Anthony. No es fácil, que recuerde su misión, tu solo puedes observar, podrás ver lo que has provocado, y espero que no te arrepientas, debes tener fe, mucha fe en Arguel y en que tu deseo se cumpla.

- ¿Y como sabré que es él?

- Ahora es una joven de 23 años, te la mostraré.

El mostró la imagen que tenia ahora, era una chica que a él le pareció bonita, tez clara, cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta casi tocar su cintura y lacio, sus ojos eran cafes, alta, vestía ropa de hombre, traia una camisa de cuadros y pantalones vaqueros, calzaba unas botas para trabajos pesados, un viejo abrigo, una mochila de viaje, traía unos guantes puestos, una boina y una bufanda para cubrirse del frio, ella caminaba por una de las calles que llevaban al Central Park, en la ciudad de New York….


	3. SEGUNDA PARTE

Capítulo 2 "Conociendo a Arguel" Parte II

Era una noche de invierno, las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, y nuestra amiga caminaba, observando cada edificio, calles, personas, que estaban cerca de ese bello parque, hacia mucho frio podía sentierlo hasta la medula de sus huesos, tenia rato caminando y no sabia que hacer, no había comido, no tenia donde pasar la noche, apenas había desembarcado y casi no tenia dinero, todo era nuevo para ella, y a su vez, también maravilloso, estaba en America, había escuchado de ese famoso país lleno de oportunidades, esas que ella aprovecharía al máximo, quería recorrer parte de ese país, conocer algunas ciudades y asi decidir en donde establecerse, tuvo que detenerse para buscar un lugar donde comer ya que su cuerpo le pedia a gritos por comida.

_Donde podre encontrar algo que comer que no se muy caro_- pensó hasta que llego a un pequeño establecimiento y decidió entrar. Era modesto pero muy limpio y con un aroma delicioso que no pudo resistirse, camino en su interior y se sentó en la primera mesa vacía que encontró.

Buenas noches, que desea ordenar- le dijo la camarera. Una chica un poco mayor que ella, de cabello ondulado, negro como la noche, largo hasta los hombros, morena clara, ade mediana estatura además de muy observadora y desconfiada.

Quisiera tomar una taza de café y una pieza de pan, por favor- dijo nuestra amiga

¿Sera todo?

Si, es todo

Mientras esperaba, ella observaba todo el lugar, a las personas casi no hablaba, pero tenia cara de preocupación cosa que no paso desapercibido por la mesera, que platicaba con un compañero…

Ya viste la chica que entró, es rara- dijo Malena, la mesera del lugar

Por qué lo dices dices, yo no le veo nada extraordinario- dijo Louise, el cocinero, un chico alto, delgado, de ojos miel, cabello castaño claro y corto, tez aperlada.

Vamos Louise, mirala, viene vestido de niño, y que decir de su ropa gastada, además no ha dejado de ver el lugar….- en eso Malena fue interrumpida por su compañero

No seas asi Malena, que te ha hecho, tal vez ella es extranjera, recuerda que llegan barcos constantemente con gente de otros países-

Va, tu que eres un confiado, pero yo no le quitare la vista de encima, con esa finta que se carga para mi que esta esperando el momento de salir corriendo para no pagar.

Como lo sabes y…¿qué harás?¿no pensarás pedir que pague su cuenta cuando le sirvas la orden, verdad?

¿Y por que no?

Malena no seas descortés, eso no es buena publicidad para los clientes.

Cuales clientes ni que nada casi esta vacio el lugar, y los que están ya fueron servidos y atendidos-

No te metas en problemas eso no le gustara a la señora Sharon, recuerda lo que te dejo la ultima vez-

Pero ella no esta y esa chica no me gusta nada, prefiero que me pague antes de que salga corriendo y después sea yo que tenga que pagar con mi salario esa orden-

La camarera sirvió su orden y la llevó a la mesa, cuando estaba por servirle le dijo…

Son 50 centavos-

¿Cómo?

¿NO ESCUCHO BIEN? DIJE QUE SON 50 CENTAVOS- le dijo levantando la voz y hablándole de manera brusca

Pero si no me ha servido nada.

NO LO HARE HASTA QUE ME PAGUE.

PUES YO NO PIENSO PAGAR NADA SI NO ME SIRVE LO QUE PEDI, QUE TIPO DE LUGAR ES ESTE, ADEMÁS YO NO VI QUE LE PIDIERA EL PAGO A LOS DEMÁS. ENTONCES POR QUE ME LO PIDE A MÍ.- le contestó usando el mismo tono de voz que la camarera

POR QUE LOS DEMÁS SON CLIENTES DISTINGUIDOS, EN CAMBIO HAY OTRAS PERSONAS DE LAS CUALES NO SABEMOS QUE ESPERAR- le dijo cuando la miraba de arriba abajo.

PUES YO NO VOY A SOPORTAR UN TRATO COMO ESTE, ASI QUE ME VOY

PERO NO SIN PAGAR LA CUENTA

QUE YO SEPA NO CONSUMI NADA ASI QUE NADA DEBO, CON SU PERMISO

¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS? TIENES QUE PAGAR

Entro la dueña del restaurante y se dirigió a donde estaban las dos chicas discutiendo

¿Que es lo que pasa aquí Malena?-dijo la Señora Sharon

Nada señora, que esta no quiere pagar la cuenta

Pero si la orden que pedi no me fue servida como voy a pagar

Pero si ordenaste…

BASTA, YA MALENA, RETIRATE QUE HABLARE CONTIGO DESPUES-

Pero, señora yo….

RETIRATE- Malena se fue a la cocina con Louise que le decía te lo dije mientras la dueña del lugar hablaba con esa chica que mas parecía un chico por sus ropas.

Me disculpo por mi emplea, no debió tratarle de esa manera-

No hay problema señora pero me tengo que ir, con permiso.

Pero aun no has comido nada.

No es necesario, me retiro perdí el apetito repentinamente, hasta luego- salió de aquel lugar y no había cenado, el estómago le dolía, estaba oscureciendo y tenía que buscar un lugar donde dormir, ye llevaba un tiempo tratando de encontrar alojamiento pero todos lo sitios estaban llenos o demasiados caros, asi siguió caminando hasta que vio una posada, el dueño era un señor calvo y gordo, muy mal encarado, estaba fumando en el mostrador cuando le vio entrar

Buenas noches, tiene cuartos disponibles-

Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, si los hay, pero te cobro por noche, el pago es adelantado y si lo rentas por una semana te puedo hacer buen precio- dijo el dueño

Estaba bien será por una noche -

Bien, sígueme- subieron las escalera ella podía ver que estaba algo vieja y hacia mucho ruido al subir-

Ok, esta será tu habitación – abrió la puerta y estendio la mano para que le entregara el dinero, al verlo quedo muy contento, le entrego y antes de cerrar la puerta volteo - que pase muy muy buenas noches, si desea rentar el cuarto una noche más tendrá que avisarme ya que tendrá que entregarlo a las 4 de la tarde de mañana, sino lo hace vale mas que se lleve sus cosas con usted en la mañana.

La habitación estaba algo sucia, un poco fría nada comparada con el clima en el exterior, abrió el closet, saco un cobertor y acomodo su cama, trato de cubrir un vidrio roto para que no entrara el aire frio y se dispuso a dormir. Por la mañana busco al dueño pero no estaba se llevo la llave consigo por seguridad y así buscar un trabajo, estuvo caminando por varios lados pero nada, estaba algo difícil, no se dio por vencida, cuando vio el reloj de la iglesia que daban las 4 fue corriendo no le había avisado al señor para que le rentara el cuarto de nuevo, al llegar vio a una señora muy molesta en la entrada que le aventó sus cosas le exigió la llave. Ella trato de explicarle pero le dijo que el lugar estaba lleno y ese cuarto estaba rentado, ella recogió sus cosas mientras lloraba por todo lo que le había pasado busco otro lugar donde quedarse pero cuando busco el poco dinero que llevaba y para por el alojamiento, se lo habían robado, de seguro fueron los dueños del lugar donde se quedo la noche anterior, sabía que si les reclamaba lo negarían, así que salió del lugar y fue a buscar un lugar para resguardarse del frio, al seguir caminando en la nieve, vio al final de la calle una casa abandonada entro en ella, estaba totalmente sola, prendió una fogata, hizo una cama con unas mantas viejas que encontró y se cubrió con el abrigo, por sus mejillas resbalaban las lagrimas que no paraban de salir, pero tenía que encontrar trabajo y pronto.

Al despertar fue y se lavo, cambio sus ropas y fue a tratar de conseguir un empleo, pero al verla la rechazaban, fue al puerto ya que sus ropas eran de hombre trataría de confundirse con uno, asi que empezó su trabajo duro, todos se reían de Matt como se hizo llamar, ya que era débil según ellos, cuando llego su hora de comida prefirió solo verlos, ya que según él no tenía hambre, pero la verdad es que no dejaba de mirar como se deleitaban con su almuerzo, hasta que Bryan que vio que pasaba y le invito algo de comer de lo que llevaba, asi pasó una semana Matt, recibió su primer sueldo, seguía viviendo en la casa abandonada, pero ya tenia algo de ingresos, pensó que las cosas irían mejor, pero al descubrir que era una mujer fue despedida y empezaron las dificultades, ya eran cerca de las 4 cuando decidió comprar una pieza de pan, llevaba 2 días buscando empleo, no tenia suerte, se sento en una banca y observo a la gente pasar, sin preocupaciones como las de ella, no sabia hacer mucho, eso dificultaba el conseguir empleo, estaba punto de marcharse cuando vio una joven que estaba acompañada de su madre, la señora decidió platicar con una amiga no se dio cuenta que la muchacha se había movido de lugar, la vio tan solitaria, y triste, hasta se le partió el corazón, pero pensaba que ella no estaba sola, tenía una casa, comida, ropa, y ella ni empleo tenia, solo veía lo afortunada que era esa joven, fue tanta la tristeza que empezó a llorar, la chica la vio y se acerco en su silla….

¿Por qué lloras?¿Te encuentras bien?- la joven la miro, ella no supo que contestar, solo se quedo inmóvil por un momento, se limpio las lagrimas, que no dejaban de fluir, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta no le salía su voz. Pero cuando se controlo pudo contestar no muy cortes

Es obvio que no, pero ultimadamente no es de su incumbencia

Solo trataba de ser amable, no tiene por qué contestar de esa manera, no sabia que fuera a molestarse con una pregunta pero si la importune, le pido disculpas- la chica empezó a llorar.

Oye, espera ya no llores, no tienes motivos para llorar.

Usted no sabe, ni me conoce.

La que debería llorar soy yo, tu no tienes las preocupaciones que yo tengo, veo que no le falta nada. La chica se levantó de la banca y se fue, mientras unos ojos azules la veían alejarse fijos en su caminar. En ese momento escucho que su madre le hablaba, estaba preocupada, no le aviso que se movería.

Susana, hija, que susto me diste, por que te moviste.

Solo quería pasear por el parque mamá, y tu estabas platicando ta agusto que no quise molestarte.

¿Quien es joven con el que hablabas?

No era un joven, era una chica

Por Dios santo, no te hizo nada, mira la finta que tiene, menos mal que llegue, un momento más y tal vez te hubiera lastimado-

No lo creo mamá cuando la vi, lloraba.

Bueno vamos a casa, si cumples con las indicaciones del medico te traeré otro dia.

Si mamá – pero Susana pensaba en la frase que la chica le había dicho _"tu no tienes las preocupaciones que yo tengo, veo que no le falta nada"_

_continuara..._

_espacio para charlar_

_Antes que nada les doy la gracias por leer mi primer fics, espero les guste, quiero aprovechar para disculparme por tardar en actualizar mi relato,pero ya se acabaron mis vacaciones y hay que trabajar,jijiji,les pido un poco de paciencia y perdonen mis hororres ortográficos, y eso es especialmente para mi hermana por si lee este trabajito :P._

_TC GAN: Espero que te guste y me sigas leyendo_

_Galaxylam84: Antes que nada, gracias por leer mi historia, lo sé Anthony es un amor, y que no es justo que no le explicaran pero esperemos que alleer mi historia, puedas descubrir si se __cumplió o no _


	4. cap 3 Una conversación productiva

Capitulo 3 "Una conversación productiva"

Ya había transcurrido 3 días desde su ultimo paseo, ella miraba por la ventana quería salir estar siempre encerrada empezaba a asfixiarle, ya había pasado una semana desde que había recibido una carta de él donde le decía que siguiera las indicaciones del medico, que si necesitaba algo le dijeran a Ethan su asistente, pero que lo mantuviera al tanto de su salud, que su viaje tomará mas tiempo de lo que imaginaba pero regresaría en dos meses más, que no se preocupara que el convencería a su padre de su compromiso y que cumpliría con su palabra, si esa carta la había memorizado y repasado varias veces y esa ultima frase no la quitaba de su cabeza , no sabia por que no creía lo que ella le decía _"tu no tienes las preocupaciones que yo tengo, veo que no le falta nada" mm, ella no sabe lo que dice, no me conoce, no sabe nada de mi, por que dijo eso, si en verdad supiera que mi vida no es lo que ella imagina"- _pensaba mientras su mirada se perdía en la visión que tenía a través de su ventana, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su madre había entrado a la habitación.

- Hija, ¿que te pasa? Últimamente no has hablado conmigo, deja que prepare tus cosas para ir al medico. Ethan no tarda en llegar con el coche, después de tu rehabilitación te prometo que te llevaré al parque un rato, ¿Qué opinas?

- Si mamá está bien, como tu digas.

- Vamos Susana no te pongas asi, acaso no quieres que cuando regrese te encuentre desmejorada, vamos hija cambia esa cara verás que regresará pronto con el consentimiento de su padre, ¿y por que no? A lo mejor el lo acompaña para conocerte.

- ¿Tu crees eso?, mamá su padre puede no dar su autorización.

- No hija, el dio su palabra y verás que la cumplirá y serán muy felices.

Susana volteo hacia la ventana dio un gran suspiro, se acerco a su madre para alistarse e irse a su rehabilitación, el asistente llegó puntual a la cita con las damas, en el traslado al hospital, ella iba muy pensativa, su madre le hablaba pero ella fingía que escuchaba ya que tenia sus propios diálogos internos, ella pensaba – "Otro día más, no se como me deje convencer de esto", "Si de seguro seremos muy felices si se casa conmigo por un deber, pero se que puedo ganarme su corazón, si solo me dejara entrar". Terminaron la sesión de ejercicios, el chequeo que tenia que realizarse semanalmente y el doctor habló con ella.

- Bien señorita, es todo, va bien en su rehabilitación, pero iría mejor, si realizara todos los ejercicios también en casa- dijo el doctor.

- Yo lo intento pero se me dificulta mucho

- Yo también le he ayudado con algunos pero no se si los hago de manera adecuada- dijo la madre de la joven.

- Los que debe realizar en casa son los primeros, esos no son complicados y no hay riesgo que salga lastimada.

- Esta bien doctor, lo intentaré.- dijo la chica

- Y digame doctor cree usted que ella sea candidata.

- Si tiene altas posibilidades, pero ella debe poner de su parte – dijo mirando a la joven- solo ha realizado los ejercicios y me he dado cuenta que en casa no tiene ese apoyo, no hay mucho cambio entre una sesión y otra y necesitamos que su pierna se fortalezca para continuar con el siguiente paso, y como veo nosotros teníamos esperanzas de que en dos meses máximo tres más ya estuviera poniéndose en pie , pero creo que tardaremos mas.

- Lo ves hija, todo saldrá bien, yo seré quien te ayude con esos ejercicios….- ella fue interrumpida por Susana.

- Podemos irnos me siento cansada, quisiera ir a casa.

- Esta bien hija comprendo, con su permiso doctor, nosotras nos retiramos- dijo la mujer mayor, mientras su pequeña niña asintió con la cabeza y dejaron el consultorio.

En el camino su madre hablaba pero ella estaba muy pensativa ahora su mente estaba ocupada sobre aquella joven extraña que voy en el parque, pensó que problemas podría tener, era una mujer con la vida por delante, ella ya estaba completa. En eso se encontraron a la empleada que tenían y Susana le pidió que la dejara en el parque con ella.

- Por favor mamá, quiero ir en el parque

- Pero hija, me dijiste que estabas cansada.

- Si mamá pero prometiste pasear hoy

- Lo se Susana pero yo puedo quedarme contigo.

- Que se quede Elena conmigo solo estaremos un momento, y asi podras atender a tus visitas., yo no quiero quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto- sus ojos acuosos fueron lo que convenció a su mamá.

- Esta bien Susy, como tu quieras.

Paseaban por el parque y platicaban hasta que encontraron a un joven que resulto ser el novio de Elena, los tres tenían una conversación amena, pero se sentía incomoda, ellos tan enamorados, quería darles un poco de privacidad.

Cerca de allí estaba nuestra amiga en una de las bancas, se veía cansada, miraba el poco dinero que había ganado, sabia que no era fácil, solo tenia trabajos de medio tiempo y de pocos días, en un restaurante era lava platos, la paga era poca, pero ahí le daban algo para comer llegaba a medio dia y a las 4 de la tarde salía, por las tardes noches tenia un empleo trabajando de moza de limpieza en un bar de 6 a 8:30, era un trabajo pesado solo tres días a la semana y le pagaban un poco más que en el anterior, asi que esperaba encontrar empleo en otra parte, pero generalmente sus ropas no le ayudan la confundían con un chico pero en estas dos ocasiones su ropa le había ayudado, con lo que ganaba apenas sobrevivía como comprar un nuevo guardarropa si no podría llevarlo y el dinero no era suficiente para ello tampoco. No se había dado cuenta que alguien se había acercado.

- Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mi?

- Eh, lo siento pero no la recuerdo.

- Nos vimos en el parque hace unos días.

- Lo siento creo que me confunde.

Susana se sorprendió, de su reacción, ella estaba segura que era ella, se sintió triste, pensó que si la encontraba podría pedirle que le explicara el por qué le dijo eso la vez anterior

- Discúlpeme, creí que era alguien más- Susana dio la media vuelta cuando la joven sintió de nuevo esa pinzada en el pecho y se arrepintió

- Espera, si soy yo, pero por qué me buscas

- Bueno yo quisiera saber por que me dijiste esas cosas las vez pasada

- Por que es la verdad.

- Pero como puedes juzgarme si no me conoces, no sabes nada de mi, que te hace pensar que mi vida es sencilla.

- FÁCIL, TIENES UNA CASA, UNA MADRE QUE SE PREOCUPA POR TI, ESA JOVEN CON LA QUE VIENES DE SEGURO ES TU EMPLEADA, TU NO TIENES QUE PREOCUPARTE POR EL PAN DE CADA DIA Y MIRA ESE ANILLO DE SEGURO TIENES UN PROMETIDO. HAY PERSONAS QUE ESTÁN SOLAS EN LA VIDA, QUE TIENEN QUE GANARSE EL PAN DE CADA DÍA CON EL DOBLE DE ESFUERZO O QUE NO TIENEN UN TECHO SEGURO PARA PASAR UNA NOCHE O UNA BUENA CAMA.- dijo la chica levantando la voz, Susana se quedo callada y estaba apunto de llorar cuando procesó la información, levanto su rostro y le sostuvo la mirada, contestándole.

- ASÍ QUE CREES QUE ES FACIL, TENER QUE DEPENDER DE LOS DEMÁS, TENER QUE ESTAR ASÍ TODA UNA VIDA, EL NO PODER HACER LO QUE LOS DEMAS HACEN, TAN SOLO MIRATE TU ERES UNA MUJER COMPLETA, TU PUEDES IR A DONDE QUIERAS, REALIZAR TUS SUEÑOS, SOLO ES QUE TE LO PROPONGAS, ¿Y QUE HAS HECHO? MIRATE EN UN ESPEJO, ME REPROCHAS POR NO VER LO QUE TENGO ¿QUE HAY DE TI?

- TU QUE SABES DE MI, NADA.

- TU TAMPOCO DE MI Y TE ATREVES A JUZGARME

- NO TE JUZGO, solo que no sabes lo afortunada que eres. Tienes todo lo que una persona quisiera tener. Otras no tenemos nada, estamos solas en la vida.

- Y habemos personas que tienen muchas cosas y no dejan de estar solas.

- Yo quisiera tener algo de lo que tú tienes.

- Yo quisiera tener lo que tú tienes.

Ambas sacaron el coraje que tenían esa conversación y se dieron cuenta que tenían algo en común y no estaban felices con su vida, se vieron reflejadas la una en la otra, se calmaron y empezaron a reír por la actitud que tomaron antes.

- Lo siento, creo que no debí ser descortés contigo

- Yo también lo siento

- Bueno que te parece si empezamos de nuevo, ¿esta bien?

- Si, empecemos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Susana, pero me llámame Susy.- le extendió la mano.

- Mucho gusto yo soy Natalia, pero puedes decirme Nat.

**_continuará..._**

**_espacio para charlar_**

**Lupita Isais: Muchas gracias por leerme y por tu animos, este es mi primer fic y estoy emocionada. Espero que la historia te siga gustando.**

**Galaxylam84: si lo se pero recuerda que la vida no es facil y ella encontrara unas pocas dificultades, y sobre lo que le salga bien las cosas, te daras cuenta conforme avance la historia que pasa.**

**Se que es muy sorprendente o que no se esperaban que terminara asi, pero les dejo varias preguntas para adelantarse al proximo capitulo**

**¿Se harán amigas Susana y Natalia o se odiaran por que serán rivales del amor de terry?**

**¿como lo tomará la mama de Susana?**

**¿Natalia conseguirá un buen empleo y mejoraran las cosas?**


	5. CAP 4 Una nueva amistad

CAPITULO 4 "UNA NUEVA AMISTAD"

Los días pasaban y ellas se reunian y charlaban de tantas cosas, asi fueron conociéndose, por una Susana, contó su vida, su amor al teatro desde pequeña, sus padres tenían un buen nivel económico, por lo que tuvo institutriz, maestros privados, buena ropa, no le faltó nada material, su madre en sociedad activa (era muy parecida a Sara Leegan, para que pudiéramos darnos una idea) y también amorosa con su hija, su padre un hombre de negocios ( pero tenía un gran vicio el juego), le comentó de la muerte de su padre cuando era pequeña, lo asaltaron y quiso resistirse así que el hombre lo hirió de gravedad y falleció dejándoles muchas deudas, las que pagaron vendiendo todo lo que tenían, lo poco que les quedo de la inmensa fortuna que creían tener, fue un fideicomiso para los estudios de Susana, la pequeña casa donde vivían a nombre de ella, un pequeño capital que les permitía vivir modestamente, pero su sueño era ser la mejor actriz, para ganar los suficiente y su madre tuviera su antigua vida, por eso ella la apoyo desde pequeña, la adiestró para que siempre permaneciera con ella, para ella todo iba bien, estaba en una de las mejores compañías de Broadway, empezó con el pie derecho, pero ahora para que, ya no podría realizar su sueño debido al accidente, pero ahora tenía otro muy distinto, ser la mejor esposa.

En cambio nuestra amiga, le contó lo que ella sabía de sí misma, ella no tenía muchos recuerdos de su niñez, el primer recuerdo que tenía era de un hospital a los 12 años en Francia, despertó en uno, le dijeron que tuvo un accidente, avisaron a las autoridades y nadie la buscó mientras estuvo inconsciente, así que al darla de alta tuvo que salir y vago por un día entero, hasta que una señora se apiado de ella y la llevo a su casa era muy pobre, y tenía un hijo desobligado, la señora trabajaba con su salario podía pobremente sobrevivir y mantenerlos, había ahorrado un poco de dinero para pagar algo de atraso de la renta, pero el dinero fue robado por ese mal hombre y la culparon, ella salió a buscarlo, lo convenció llevándolo a donde trabajaba su madre, el la vió y se arrepintió, pero ya no podía quedarse todos la creyeron culpable menos esa buena mujer, pero sabia que tendrían problemas si se quedaban y huyó, asi fue vagando hasta llegar a Londres, allí se escondió en una escuela de música por las tardes, hasta que un maestro la descubrió y llevó con el rector, asi que la dejaron quedarse a trabajar y le darían techo comida , ropa para vivir allí, el Profr. Morgan le enseño lo básico, hablar, leer y escribir en inglés, un poco de música, ella por las noches practicaba, después de 4 años allí, uno de los alumnos quiso propasarse, ella se defendió, el chico la acusó y fue despedida, lo poco que ahorro fue agotandose, en uno de sus empleos de camarera, escucho hablar de America y decidió que camino tomar, le costó mucho ahorrar para poder comprar su pasaje y juntar un poco de dinero, se subió al barco y emprendió su viaje.

Y así continuaron sus charlas durante esa semana, cada una tenía cosas que quería contar, además de cosas de no saber cómo decir, cosas que callaban por temor y vergüenza. Pero como ambas notaban la actitud de la otra llego el momento de sacar sus secretos a flote, ya que su amistad se creció, se sentían ligadas y confiaban en la otra

Natalia esta sentada en la misma banca de siempre, puntual como siempre esperaba a su amiga, era increíble como es que se conocieron y ahora se llevaban bien. Mientras susy llegaba recordaba la primera charla que tuvieron.

_Flash back_

_Dime, ¿de donde eres? Tu acento me dice que eres extranjera_

_Si, soy de Francia, supongo que __tú eres americana._

_Si así es, yo nací en New York. ¿Por qu__é decidiste venir a América? Además hablas muy bien el idioma_

_Bueno vine a buscar mi lugar en el mundo, si vine a encontrar mi destino, ¿por qué América?, Bueno desde muy pequeña he escuchado que es un lugar maravilloso, donde hay muchas oportunidades de alcanzar tus sueños, que te recibe con las puertas abiertas, no lo niego que me costo aprender el idioma, pero en Londres fue necesario para comunicarme con todos._

_Vaya __y ¿cual es tu sueño?_

_Mi sueño es…_

_En eso llego Elena con su novio preocupada por ella_

_Señorita Susana, que susto me dio_

_Lo siento, se que debí avisarte, pero yo quería que pudieran charlar en privado asi que me encontré con mi amiga y decidi platicar con ella. Mira ella es Natalia, Nat ella es Elena y el es su novio Nicolás._

_Mucho gusto.- dijeron las dos mujeres y el caballero estrechando sus manos._

_Señorita tenemos que irnos._

_Si, pero te veré mañana Nat, a la misma ahora aquí, ¿verdad?_

_Por supuesto Susy, aquí estaré. Hasta mañana. Adiós._

_Mientras caminaban eran escoltadas por Nicolás, así que decidieron hacer un pacto, Elena la llevaría al parque a esa hora para platicar con su amiga y ella vería a su novio, así ambas regresarían contentas a casa, pero no le dirían nada a su madre por ahora._

_Fin flash back_

Fue interrumpida su meditación ya que llegaba en ese momento su amiga, se le veía un poco triste, sabia que algo había pasado y tendría que averiguarlo.

Hola, ¿qué pasa?

No es nada, solo estoy un poco triste

Pero ¿qué sucede?

Se trata de mi prometido, tardará más de lo que mencionó en su última carta me envió un telegrama su estancia será de 4 meses más. Vendrá hasta el verano.

Vamos no te pongas así, estará bien, está con su padre, a lo mejor tiene muchos asunto pendientes.

Tal vez es porque no ha convencido a su padre para que dé su consentimiento.

Puede ser que ya lo tenga pero tal vez su padre este muy ocupado para venir con el, tal vez sea eso, pero ¿qué tienes? Hay algo que me dice que no es todo lo que te tiene preocupada.

Es que siento muy distante a Terry, por eso cuando te conocí no pude dejar de envidiarte, no estás atada a un silla como yo. Tal vez si yo caminara, el no sería así conmigo, no quiero perderlo- dijo esto con todo el dolor de su corazón.

¿Por qué piensas eso? Ustedes están comprometidos, sino te amara no estaría a tu lado, ¿por qué crees que lo perderás?

Hay cosas que no sabes, quiero contártelas pero por favor no quiero que me juzgues

No lo haré

Susana le contó con un inmenso brillo acerca de Terruce Grandchester, como lo conoció, que se enamoró de él en ese instante, que el era aislado, no platicaba con nadie más que con ella, que le costo mucho empezar una amistad con el, cuando pensó que todo iba bien apareció ella una chica durante su gira, que empezó a buscarlo enviándole cartas que el leía, pero al final de la gira el cambio, fue sociable, más alegre, convivia con sus compañeros y con ella, hasta que ella fue quien le dijo sus sentimientos, el se quedo mudo, en ese momento supo que peso tenia esa joven, le dolió pero ella tenia que demostrale cuanto lo amaba, pero tenia que callar, un dia sucedió el acccidente, le contó lo que pasó en ese dia en el hospital, ella se despidió y el se quedó a su lado, después el estuvo con ella y la apoyado en todo, se comprometieron luego de tres años de esperar que el creciera profesionalmente, que afianzará su porvenir y estaba buscando el apoyo de su padre para que se pudieran casar. Le comento lo que los médicos le dijeron de su condición, del uso de una prótesis, pero que ella creía que no tenía caso que mejor era quedarse así que intentarlo.

Vaya no esperaba algo como eso, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero creo que si el te eligió fue por algo, tal vez deberías de reconquistarlo.

Eh!, ¿cómo hago eso?

Bueno estimada amiga, primero cambiar tu actitud, ser positiva, eres una mujer hermosa, muéstrale la mujer que eres, si lo amas lucha, te estás dejando vencer, tenemos 6 meses para cambiar y yo te ayudaré. Primero tienes que verte en el espejo, eres la misma de antes tu rostro es el mismo, esto (señalando su silla) no te debe detener, ¿no quieres volver a caminar? Sigue tus indicaciones has todo lo que el médico te diga, sorpréndelo él piensa encontrarte así, no esperará que lo recibas de pie, en este tiempo yo estaré contigo y te arreglarás y te verás espectacular.

En verdad, ¿crees eso?

Por supuesto, además se que están juntos por una situación distinta, pero eres una mujer muy valiosa, que el verá a tu verdadero tu. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que ganar su corazón completo. Aunque tengo que decirte que si él, no te valora el problema no está en ti, está en él, pero para que el te quiera te tienes que querer tu misma primero. No puedes dar lo que no tienes. Pero quiero que sepas que tu notarás que los demás te observarán y hasta habrá otros chicos que verán lo que hay en ti no solo él. ¿te arriesgas en esta aventura "descubriendo a Susana"?

Si, si quiero, pero si no hay cambio en el.

Si él no puede ver a la bella persona que hay en ti, entonces tu tendrás que decidir si continuas o no con ese compromiso. Pero en mi opinión, yo lo dejaría ir, para que estar con alguien que no está a mi lado por mí, pero ya verás que ése no es tu caso.

De acuerdo, ya no estaré triste. Tienes razón no me daré por vencida.

Bien, ahora me retiro, se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar.

Esta bien, pero después me tienes que contar de ti.

Ok. Lo prometo.

Es un trato, adiós.

Susana se acercó a Elena y Nicolás que estaban esperándola y se fueron a casa, ambos notaron a la joven con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos y con mucho entusiasmo, parece ser que esa amiga le hacía mucho bien, todos se asombraban de los progresos que tenía sobre todo los médicos que la atendían, le pidieron a Ethan que fuera discreto que era una sorpresa para cuando el Señor llegará, el accedió y después de todo ese tiempo de trabajar para el pudo notar lo bella que era la joven, y se dijo que el Señor era muy afortunado.


	6. CAP 5 Una ilusión que solo fue un sueño

Capítulo 5 "Una Ilusión, que solo fue un sueño"

Después de 2 semanas de no verse, por las inclemencias del tiempo, pudieron verse y platicar en esta ocasión Natalia le contó todas sus tragedias, lloró nuevamente al lado de su amiga, pero que parece que las cosas mejorarían un poco ya que el dueño de uno de los lugares donde ella trabajaba, abrió un restaurant cinco estrellas en un lugar muy exclusivo, le ofreció trabajo de mesera, lo que significaba un mejor salario, un uniforme, comidas gratis, tendría que dejar el otro empleo, pero si trabajaba duro, las propinas que le dieran sería una compensación, a ella por ser mujer solo iría en el día, le contó sobre Marius el era el pianista del lugar, el amenizaba el área del bar, se habían hecho buenos amigos, en ocasiones cubría a alguno de sus compañeros por la tarde y podía platicar con él, había ocasiones que le permitía tocar el piano antes de irse, lo mejor es que podría buscar un lugar temporal para vivir.

Susy siempre trato de mostrarle que no estaba sola, y le dio ánimos, se sorprendió de su confesión sobre el lugar donde vivía y sobre Marius, le preocupaba su amiga, el invierno de ese año era muy agresivo y no quería que ella estuviera sola, si enfermara que pasaría con ella, además que su mamá no le permitiría salir, últimamente ya no tenía más excusas, era cada vez más difícil encontrase con su amiga, así que se le ocurrió una gran idea, le dio una lista de cosas que debería comprar Elena, y empezó a poner su plan en marcha, le pidió a Elena que buscara a su amiga le diera una carta antes de las compras. Esperaba que su madre llegara para platicar y tratar de convencerla aunque no sabía cómo tocar el tema, además el ser actriz estaba a su favor, solo esperaría al momento correcto y la respuesta de su amiga, y así, poner manos a la obra.

Elena llegó presurosa, con todo lo que le había pedido incluyendo la respuesta de su amiga. Pero vio que la señora Marlow llegaba y le pidió a Nicolás que la esperara con todo, si en una hora se fuera, afortunadamente se encontró con una amiga y se entretuvo un poco, al entrar le dio la carta a Susana, la cual ella leyó inmediatamente.

_Querida Susy:_

_Me sorprendió tu nota, sé que es de buena voluntad lo que me pides, pero no creo que tu madre esté de acuerdo, sobre la invitación a comer me temo que atinaste a la razón por laque no puedo asistir, la respuesta de tu pregunta es si, si yo tuviera algo apropiado para asistir a tu casa iría y te visitaría allí. Créeme que yo pienso lo mismo sería genial poder pasar más tiempo juntas, pero creo que se quedará en un simple pensamiento._

_Tu amiga Nat._

Susana sonrió para si cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, que guardó su carta. Y decidió que era el momento de empezar con su pequeño plan.

- Hay el clima es terrible hoy, mira nada más vengo toda empapada, y para colmo últimamente no me siento muy bien. Como estuvo tu tarde hija.

- Bien mamá, mira lo que he pintado, ¿qué te parece?

- Es muy bello hija, no es por nada pero tienes mucho talento

- Gracias mamá, pero sabes que pinto para distraerme, sabes me encontré con una vieja amiga de la escuela de artes, le di la dirección de la casa para que me visitara y pudieras conocerla espero que no te moleste.

- No hija, me da gusto que puedas tener un poco de compañía, pero ¿cuándo vendrá? Para preparar una rica cena, no mejor comida que te parece así pondrán platicar por la tarde.

- Es una gran idea, me dejo su dirección así ¿qué te parece pasado mañana?

- Está bien, así no interfiere con tu cita con el médico.

- Gracias mamá, se que te quedarás sorprendida de mi amiga.

- Sabes hija creo que deberíamos de rentar la habitación vacía, así tendríamos algo de dinero extra para nosotras, es más podríamos juntar ese dinero y le comprarás un regalo a Terruce cuando vuelva, ¿qué opinas?

- Es buena idea mamá, tu decide, por mi está bien. Mamá te ves pálida.

- No es nada hija, solo me siento cansada, es todo.

- Por qué no descansas, yo seguiré pintando un poco más.

- Muy bien hija, mañana iré a comprar personalmente las cosas para la comida de tu amiga. Que no se te olvide

- No te preocupes mamá, hoy mismo mando a Elena para que confirme su asistencia.

Nicolás la esperaba en el mismo lugar con las cosas que había comprado pero al no llegar se fue llevándose todo. Al día siguiente, Elena llevaba un sobre y se encontró con su novio, llegaron al trabajo de Natalia, la que se sorprendió mucho con tantos paquetes. Así que decidió leer la carta de Susana para darle respuesta.

_Querida Nat:_

_Se que te sorprende que lleven tantos paquetes y no los puedes despreciar ni devolver, ya que son un regalo que te hago con mucho cariño, te preguntaras de donde salieron, pues te diré que son mis ahorros que logré con mi trabajo, así que no hay excusas para no venir mañana a comer a las 4 sé que es tu día libre, así no tienes un pretexto, mamá quiere conocerte, y yo sé que se llevarán muy bien, si mi plan sale bien podremos vernos más seguido. Por favor confirma con Elena tu asistencia mi mamá está emocionada con tu visita, te anexé una hoja con lo que le comenté a mi mamá de ti junto con mi plan, si lo sigues podremos platicar y vernos todos los días. Por favor, te necesito a mi lado, recuerda que ésta fue tu idea, sin ti no podré seguir. _

_Tu amiga Susana._

Nat mando la respuesta, sabía que era un chantaje de su amiga pero también quería que su madre la aceptara y tendría un lugar donde vivir. Ese día fue muy difícil para ella, supo de la muerte del padre de Marius, así que tuvo que volver a su casa y hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, todo fue tan repentino, solo le dejó una carta de despedida, el dueño por la premura no sabía qué hacer, así que ella se ofreció sabía algo de música y conocía el repertorio así que tendría una oportunidad. Estaba nerviosa pero estuvo bien, al dueño le gustó y le cambio su puesto, claro que ahora su salario tendría un buen aumento.

Durante la comida todo salió como lo planeo Susana, así que el cuarto que rentarían sería para la amiga de Susana, ella les comentó que trabajaba como la pianista en el restaurant que si las cosas iban bien el mismo dueño le daría un espectáculo en la cena, como variedad y eso sería estupendo, porque siendo mujer tendría a alguien que la trajera a casa, pero para el show tendría un guardarropa que le haría la esposa del dueño.

Al parecer las cosas iban de maravilla, la suerte les sonreía, después de cuatro meses y medio, Natalia fue haciéndose famosa por la forma de tocar que tenía y cambió su imagen y su nombre, en el local la conocían como Luna Lux, ella había empezado tocando algunas canciones conocidas, después empezó a crear música, su show era único, cada canción una historia, ni ella sabía cómo lo hacía desde que empezó a tocar el piano, todo fluía, se transformaba y no sabía porque, su fama crecía, ella no hablaba, y no podían ver su rostro completamente pues era cubierto con un antifaz, antes de su espectáculo ella vestida de mesera recorría el local, después entraba a su camerino, se inspiraba en algo que observó y escribía la historia que debía leer, mientras ella tocaba.

Por otro lado, Susana era otra estaba de pie solo se apoyaba con un bastón que pronto dejaría, recuperó su alegría, sus ganas de realizar sus sueños y de vivir, ella seguía comunicándose con Terry por carta, adelantaría su viaje y llegaría en tres semanas, estaba feliz porque quería ver la cara que pondría cuando llegará y viera su transformación.

Por otro lado, ahora tenía una pasión por la pintura, estaba estudiando en un taller, según el maestro tenía gran talento, ella le conto de su accidente, lo cual a él no le tomo importancia, además se volvieron grandes amigos, aunque él quisiera ser más que eso, Susana estaba algo confundida, ella notaba los detalles que tenía con ella, la invitaba a galerías y exhibiciones no iba sola siempre la acompañaba su inseparable amiga Natalia, ella notaba las atenciones de aquel joven maestro hacia Susana, él le ayudó a colocar varios cuadros en galerías de sus amigos, estaba al pendiente de ella, y como evitar notar que a Susy no le era indiferente.

El maestro era un chico alto, muy buen mozo, cabello castaño claro, lacio y corto, tez blanca, y ojos como la miel, claros y dulces, que podía decir de su sonrisa, es como una suave brisa que refresca tu oído, no podía negar que le atraía mucho, tenía una personalidad y una presencia impresionante, tenía un gran corazón, era imposible no verlo, era muy talentoso, y a su vez muy sencillo, él pertenecía a una familia muy importante, pero por seguir su sueño, renunció a la vida de lujos, sus padres lo comprendieron pero sabía que cuando fuera necesario regresaría a tomar su lugar al frente de su familia, por ahora solo será Neithan Ross, con forme el impartía sus clases, más conocía a Susana, y poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella, quería ser más que su amigo, pero no sabía que hacer era su maestro el curso terminaría pronto, por ahora se conformaría con eso. En una ocasión casi se moría de celos al ver aun joven que pasaba por ella, un día surgió en la conversación una oportunidad de saber quien era el joven, por lo que no la desaprovecho y quedó aclarado el punto, con el cual le regresaba el alma al cuerpo, pero después se dio cuenta que no era el único que notaba lo bella que era, había otros chicos que intentaban acercársele, ella sutilmente los rechazaba, lo que no le hacía perder la esperanza era el trato que le daba, con él ella era diferente, el veía a una joven llena de vida, alegre, talentosa, con un gran corazón, una mujer fuerte que supo salir delante de sus adversidades, con una mirada dulce, educada, llena de virtudes, si, además también era bella en el exterior, sus ojos que eran un pedazo de cielo, esa hermosa y cálida voz, su cabello dorado como los rayos del sol, al verla iluminaba sus días y su sonrisa era irradiaba tanta luz como las estrellas, y si ella le correspondiera sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos, escuchó una plática entre amigas y supo que estaba comprometida, se quedo petrificado sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero él nunca vio un anillo en su dedo, tal vez no escucho bien o tal vez tendría una oportunidad, la había invitado a una galería, donde expondrían dos de sus cuadros y le preguntaría. Cuando fue por las dos jóvenes, se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que lucía en ese vestido celeste que resaltaba sus ojos.

- Buenas tardes señoritas, el carruaje nos espera.

- Buenas tardes- dijeron ambas y tomaron al joven del brazo.

- Creo que tendré que pedir a un oficial que nos acompañe- dijo poniendo cara de preocupación.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Es que ambas se ven hermosas, que temo que no pueda apartar a todos los caballeros que se les acerquen y yo salga directo al hospital- Susana se sonrojó por el comentario- bueno es mejor ponernos en marcha y que Dios me ampare- todos rieron por el comentario y siguieron su camino.

Al llegar al lugar todos se mezclaron, mientras Natalia platicaba con algunas personas, Neithan se aparto del lugar con Susana y así indagar sobre su gran preocupación, tuvo que sacar su aplomo y fingir una platica amena para que fluyera la información que necesitaba saber, el nunca le dio un indicio de un interés distinto a su amistad, pero yo no podía más tenía que saber que suelo pisaba y decidir. No sabía si al escuchar que era verdad, podría seguir aunque tenía que hacerlo.

- Susy, hoy te notó algo diferente, te veo más alegre de lo normal, debes estar feliz, pronto podrás tener tu propia exposición, tus cuadros se han vendido muy bien. Ya has pensado que hará si llegas a ser famosa, cuales serán tus planes, has pensado en dedicarte al arte.

- Pues, no lo he definido aún, si estoy contenta por mis logros, no hubiera logrado esto, sin el apoyo de mis amigos- eso fue un golpe bajo para él, pero levantó la mirada y sonrió, al sentir la mano de Susana sobre la suya- es verdad, sin tu apoyo y ayuda no lo hubiera logrado, tu eres muy importante para mí, tu confiaste en mí y has hecho mucho por mí, no se como agradecerte.

- No tienes que agradecer, solo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer por una persona como tu- _"eres tan especial para mí", pensaba mientras la veía a los ojos-_ como no ayudarte si tienes un gran talento que mostrar.

- Eres muy gentil, sabes tengo mucho que pensar, no te puedo decir aun que si me dedicaré a la pintura profesionalmente, y si tengo que contarte que estoy muy contenta porque, se que no te había dicho pero él llega mañana, estoy emocionada, no nos hemos visto en meses y quiero darle una sorpresa, sé que es repentino, pero…. ¿Crees que nos pueda acompañar para el evento del fin de semana? ¿No hay problema, verdad?

Ese era el momento de la verdad, por fin sabría qué estaba pasando, cerca de allí, Natalia veía la escena y notaba lo difícil que sería para Neithan saber que no tenía esperanzas, pero también notaba que para su amiga también era difícil decirle la verdad, aunque sabía que su actuación frente a él era buena ella la conocía como la palma de su mano, habían convivido mucho, la consideraba casi como una hermana. Y estaría allí para ambos, eran sus amigos, sabía que Susana estaría mejor que él, y les dio su espacio, pero se mantuvo observado para actuar.

- Bueno, tu sabes que puedes invitar a quien quieras a la exposición, pero no me has dicho de quién se trata.

- Si, lo sé, pero no sé como empezar.

- Vamos somos amigos, tan solo suéltalo, asi de simple, tengo curiosidad para ver quién esa persona tan misteriosa.

- Él es….. mi prometido- ella le dio la espalda y guardó silencio, respiro profundo para continuar- el compromiso aun no es oficial, el fue a visitar a su padre para tener su consentimiento y que viniera a conocerme, pero su estancia se prolongó, solo sabe poco de lo que he hecho quiero que sea una sorpresa, me gustaría que se conocieran, ¿verdad que puede venir? -ella se giró y lo miró de frente, estaba tan ilusionada esperaba su respuesta, tenía mirada suplicante. Él sentía que su corazón se destrozaba, no supo como salieron las palabras sin rompérsele la voz.

- Por supuesto, yo también quiero conocerlo, mira que guardado lo tenías, nadie lo sospecharía, como no traes tu anillo de compromiso, tal vez por eso los chicos se te acercaban pensando que podrían conquistarte, pobres, no sabían que tu corazón tenía dueño- lo último lo dijo mas para sí que por los demás.

- Si es verdad, pero mientras no sea oficial no puedo usarlo aun- ella miraba su mano izquierda, en realidad ni ella había notado en qué momento dejo de usarlo, no sabía si era correcto ponérselo, si Terry notaría que no lo llevaba-

- No te preocupes nos llevaremos bien- trató de sonreír por ella,para que estuviera tranquila.

- Gracias, eres único- lo abrazó, él correspondió su abrazo, ocultó su dolor, ella se sentía terrible, pero tendía que decírselo, al separarse del abrazo dijo- iré a buscar a Nat- salió de allí con una sonrisa mientras Neithan con un corazón roto, no pudo más y de sus hermosos ojos, resbalaban unas lágrimas amargas que no pudo contener más. En eso entró Nat, lo dejó así un momento para después acercarse. Mientras él recordaba una última conversación que tuvo con Susana, antes de esa noche.

_Flash back_

_Vaya, es magnífico, no cabe duda de tu talento._

_¿En serio lo crees?_

_Por supuesto, tienes un alma muy sensible, tus cuadros lo dicen, ¿de dónde sacas tu inspiración?- dijo mientras miraba la pintura y después observarla a ella decir su respuesta. Ella tomó su obra la observó satisfecha. Mientras sonreía y pensaba en su inspiración._

_Bueno mi trabajo está dedicado para una persona muy importante para mi- al final lo miró y le sonrió, se miraron por una fracción de segundo y ella volvió la vista al cuadro._

_Pues debe ser una persona muy afortunada- no dejaba de mirarla solo que ella no lo notaba._

_Lo es, pero no lo sabe, pero cuando me decida se lo diré- sonrió y lo miró con una chispa traviesa en sus ojos. Él le sonrió también_

_Fin de flash back_

Él tenía la mirada perdida en un punto lejano del firmamento mientras se decía que tonto y egocéntrico había sido, siempre eran para él, por sus obras sabía que estaba profundamente enamorada, como se le ocurrió pensar que podía ser él quién estaba en sus pensamientos, si él la hubiera visto no estaría convencido, ella estaba confundida, siempre amo a Terry, pero también sentía un gran y especial cariño por él, pero era lo mejor, no quería lastimarlo, no estaba segura si él seguiría siendo su amigo, pero respetaría su opinión, el momento de entrar en acción llegó, Nat rompió el trance de Neithan al extenderle su pañuelo que él aceptó.

- Lo siento-dijo sinceramente la joven.

- No tienes por qué, yo fui quién se hizo ilusiones. No iba a pensar que alguien como ella no tuviera a alguien a su lado, sería ilógico.

- No es así, ¿qué harás ahora?

- Tu lo sabías, verdad.

- Si, pero es algo que ella tenía que decirte, pero no me has contestado.

- No lo sé, tampoco sé si podré soportarlo. Sabes que me pidió traerlo el sábado, no sé si podré verla con él. ¿ lo conoces? ¿cómo es?

- No lo sé, pero debe ser alguien especial, lo siento, no quise…

- No te preocupes, tal vez no es buena idea…

- Sabes, eres mi amigo, tengo que decirte lo que pienso y siento, sé que será difícil, pero si la amas, sabrás que hacer, ella te necesita, más de lo que te imaginas, tu ahora la ves como es, pero ella no siempre fue así, le ha costado mucho levantarse de nuevo, y lo que ves ahora es el resultado de su esfuerzo, pero sin tu ayuda hubiera sido muy difícil, yo la he apoyado como tu. Y se que si uno de los dos faltara ella se desplomaría. Creo que si uno de los dos se tiene que ir de su lado, es mejor cerciorarse que estará bien, si realmente la amas, déjala que sea feliz, ayúdala a ser feliz. Bueno me voy, solo piensa que harás.

- Esta bien, prometo pensar bien las cosas, dame un poco de tiempo para calmarme, en un momento estoy con ustedes y las llevaré a casa.- De acuerdo, yo la mantendré ocupada- guiñó un ojo y lo dejo solo con sus pensamientos.

Después de unos minutos, salió del balcón, buscó a las jóvenes para dejarlas sana y salvas en la puerta de su casa. Después de mirar como la habitación de Susana se iluminaba, decidió marcharse. Y no notó que unos ojos azules lo miraban partir, mientras le pedía perdón por lastimarlo, ella notó el interés del chico, pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas. Mientras Neithan en el carruaje, pensaba las últimas palabras de Nat, que resonaban en su mente, _"si realmente la amas, déjala que sea feliz, ayúdala a ser feliz."_

**_espacio para charlar_**

**_Primero quiero agradecer, a todas las personas que leen mi historia, espero que sea de su agrado y continuen leyendola, es una historia muy dirente, tal vez no les agraden mucho estos capítulo, pero creo que todos tenemos el beneficio de la duda, hasta la causante de mucho dolor, es por eso del giro que tiene en esta parte y en los proximos capitulos, mi historia es un poco larga, llena de matices, se que aún no hemos llegado con el personaje principal, solo les pido un poco de paciencia, no se deseperen y disfurten su lectura. ojala me puedan dejar sus reviews para ver su punto de vista. _**

**_Les dejo unas preguntas para el proximo capítulo.: ¿Cual será la reacción de Terry con respecto al cambio de Susana?¿ Qué pasará con Ethan y Terry? ¿Natalia conseguirá llegar a tener éxito?_**

**_TC GAN: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste, aunque no lo creas eso alimenta mi inspiración para continuar._**


	7. CAP 6 Frente a Frente

Capitulo 6 "Frente a frente"

En el más allá Anthony, observaba todo estaba triste, parecía que ahora comprendía lo que le había dicho Argad, estaba muy lejos de su objetivo y el por más que quisiera, no podía hacer nada, pero eran las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora tendría que ver lo que pasaría, aun así decía que todo saldría bien, se repetía eso constantemente como si fuera hacerse realidad, todo parecía seguir su curso, el no podía ver otra cosa que la vida de Arguel. En eso el jefe del consejo apareció.

Se que es difícil para ti Anthony, pero ya sabías lo que podía pasar.

Si, lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirme impotente.

Recuerda que no debes perder la fe, aférrate a ella. No pierdas la esperanza, si lo haces tu solo te perderás. Se fuerte- se acerco a el y lo consoló.

Gracias, pero es difícil, poder separar y controlar mis emociones.

Lo sé, pero recuerda que ella está viviendo su vida, de eso no puedes culparla.

Puedo saber la historia de Arguel, bueno de su última vida. Antes de todo esto.

Bueno, creo que tendré que pedir permiso primero, y creo que aun no es el momento. Tal vez la próxima vez que te vea podré contestar tu pregunta.

Esa noche en la Tierra, Susana no pudo dormir de la emoción, lo vería después de mucho tiempo, se preguntaba tantas cosas, sobretodo que pensaría ahora que la viera, por otros lados, al mismo tiempo, Neithan no podía conciliar el sueño por todo lo ocurrido, se preguntaba quién era ese hombre, ni su nombre conocía, pensaba también que era un error permanecer a su lado, verla sonreír y caminar al lado de otra persona. Y en la habitación contigua a la de Susana tenemos a una amiga preocupada, por mas que intentaba no podía ir al mundo de los sueños, le preocupaban sus amigos, no quería verlos sufrir, pero sabía que Neithan sufriría más, tal vez no debió hablar con él pero ya estaba hecho y no lo podía cambiar. En cambio, ese día unas horas antes, una figura miraba el firmamento se disponía a bajar del barco, -"_Por fin estoy en América, cuantas cosas deseaba hacer aquí cuando vine por primera vez, ahora todo es diferente"- _ese era el pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento, su mirada perdida mostraba el cansancio durante el viaje, al poner un pie en tierra firme lo esperaba el coche que lo llevaría a casa.

Buenas tardes mi lord

Buenas tardes Ethan, vamos a casa

Como ordene el señor

Dime todo en orden durante mi ausencia, alguna novedad

Si mi lord, todo en orden, pero hay novedades pero no me corresponde ser el portador de ellas, solo le puedo decir que son buenas noticias y que lo esperan en casa de la señorita Susana para la hora de la comida.- dijo el asistente.

Mientras Ethan conducía veía por el retrovisor la mueca de fastidio de su jefe, que después se perdió en sus pensamientos durante el camino. Tal vez el resultado de su viaje no fue el esperado. Se le veía muy meditabundo, más de lo usual. Al llegar a l departamento donde él vivía antes de entrar por la puerta del edificio, se volteó súbitamente.

Ethan, confirma mi asistencia a la comida de mañana, evita que sepan que llegué hoy, di que tu irás al puerto por mi y me llevarás después.- dijo nuestro actor, al entrar tenía un pensamiento _" Al mal paso darle prisa"._ - Es todo, puedes retirarte….

Como el señor diga.- decía mientras daba media vuelta para ir a cumplir sus ordenes, cuando lo llamaron

Ethan… gracias- fue lo que pronunció y siguió su camino. El joven asistente solo sonrió y fue a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Terruce, ya no quería pensar más, solo quería desplomarse y esperar que el mañana no llegará tan pronto, deseaba permanecer así y no tener que afrontar lo que venía no sabía como asimilar tanta información, venía a su mente la conversación que tuvo con su padre. Por el resto del día no quería otra cosa que no fuera dormir, así que se dispuso a hacerlo, mañana sería otro día y se daría cuenta de los cambios.

A la mañana siguiente todo era movimiento en la casa de las marlow, Susana se esmeraba en su arreglo, estaba muy nerviosa, su madre estaba muy ataviada con los preparativos y Nat se unía ayudando en lo que podía, así que se ofreció a ir a comprar el pastel para el postre, aun era temprano, llego al local de las clases de Neithan y se pusieron de acuerdo para comer ese día y ultimar unos detalles para la entrega de las pinturas, siguió su camino recogió su encargo y se apresuro en regresar para poder tener tiempo de arreglarse un poco y esperar la aparición del famoso novio, iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y caminando tan deprisa que al dar la vuelta chocó con una persona y ambos terminaron manchando sus trajes del delicioso postre.

¿POR QUÉ NO SE FIJA POR DONDE CAMINA?- dijo muy molesta

QUE LE SUCEDE SI USTED FUE LA QUE SE ME VINO ENCIMA –replicó el caballero

¡QUE YO ¿QUÉ?

PUES USTED ES LA ATOLONDRADA QUE NO VE POR DONDE VA, MIRE COMO ME DEJÓ

Y QUE HAY DE MI, ACASO MI VESTIDO SALIÓ ILESO, ADEMÁS QUE ME DICE DEL PASTEL QUE DESTRUYÓ

JAJA, NO ME HAGA REIR ¿YO? SI USTED ME LO HECHO ENCIMA-

Ambos trataban inútilmente de limpiarse, hasta que ella levantó la mirada muy molesta y vio que era un hombre joven de muy mal genio. El al verla se dio cuenta de que era una chica impertinente.

PUES ME TENDRÁ QUE COMPRAR OTRO PASTEL-

¿YO? SI USTED TUVO LA CULPA NO SEA IMPERTINENTE, ACASO NO SABE QUIEN SOY.

SI, UN ARROGANTE QUE CREE QUE POR SER UNA FIGURA PUBLICA PIENSA QUE TODAS LAS CHICAS CAERÁN RENDIDAS A SUS PIES, PUES NO ESTA MUY EQUIVOCADO-dijo con mirada desafiante.

ASI QUE ESAS TENEMOS EH, PUES SABE QUE SEÑORITA ATOLONDRA, SI USTED SE HACE CARGO DE PAGAR LA TINTORERIA DE MI TRAJE YO PAGARÉ SU PASTEL, Y SI NO, CONSIDERE QUE ESTAMOS A MANO.

PUES PARA SU BUENA SUERTE, SE ME HACE TARDE A MI COMPROMISO, SINO LO HARÍA ENTENDER SU ERROR-

BIEN, PUES PARA SUERTE YO TAMBIEN LLEGARÉ TARDE POR QUE TENGO QUE CAMBIARME, GRACIAS A USTED.

BIEN, ME VOY NO VOY A PERDER MI VALIOSO TIEMPO CON USTED- dijo y se dio la vuelta para ir por otro pastel.

ADIOS, ATOLONDRADA.- dijo con una falsa reverencia.

Cuando llegó a casa, tuvo que contar lo que le pasó, así que fue a cambiarse para dar buena impresión, Susana estaba en la sala, su madre terminaba de decorar la mesa y camino a la cocina para que todo estuviera en orden, Nat bajaba la escalera cuando sonó el timbre tan puntual como el reloj pensó nuestra amiga, así que decidió abrir mientras venía la Sra. Marlow, cual fue la sorpresa de ver al maleducado de frente.

¿ACASO ME ESTÁ SIGUIENDO?- dijo la joven

Ni que fuera tan importe para hacerlo- dijo el actor en tono de burla la cual la hizo enojar

PUES ENTONCES, POR QUÉ ESTÁ AQUÍ

¿Yo? Fui invitado- dijo el muy fresco

JA JA JA, NO LO CREO ASÍ QUE MEJOR VÁYASE- trataba de sacarlo por la fuerza cuando llegó la madre de Susana

Pero que sucede aquí, Natalia por qué intentas sacar al prometido de Susy

¡Que! ¿Tu eres el novio de Susy?

Llegó a ver Susana el alboroto y apenas lo vio, sonrió y se lanzó en sus brazos, Terry estaba atónito.

Terry que bueno que ya llegaste, pasa, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- Susana lo llevaba a la sala para que se sentará en el sofá con ella.

Eh bien, lamento llegar tarde lo que pasa es que me topé con una atolondrada que me hecho un pastel encima- mencionó como si quisiera incinerar a cierta joven con la mirada

Bueno, parace que ya conociste a mi amiga, ella es Natalia, te platiqué de ella, ¿recuerdas?

Si, creo que lo recuerdo.

Bien que les parece si pasamos al comedor- dijo la señora Marlow y todos se pusieron de pie.

En realidad yo no podré acompañarlos yo tengo un compromiso, si me disculpan, fue un gusto caballero- se inclinó para hacer una reverencia y se fue por Neithan.

Durante la comida todo siguió su curso normal, pero no hablaron mucho, incluso ambos casi ni probaron los alimentos. Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, uno pensaba que ella estaba feliz en los brazos de su prometido, y la otra estaba pensando que tal vez fue un error, ese no podría ser el chico del que hablaba su amiga, ambos reusaban en tocar el tema del día, solo tratarían de pasar el tiempo en darle el espacio que la rubia necesitaba. En cambio, en la residencia Marlow, estaban en la sobremesa, habían pasado a la sala, ambas mujeres hablaban de cosas triviales, Terry estaba sorprendido de ver los avances de Susana, hablaban de la terapia, los dictámenes médicos, él percibía que Susana era muy diferente, su semblante era otro, después de unos minutos de silencio. Terry se levantó y camino hacia la ventana perdió su mirada en el paisaje, pero su mente viajó a Londres recordó aquella conversación.

_Flash back_

_Terruce, hijo, no sabes lo feliz que soy de que al fin hayamos limado nuestras asperezas, que este tiempo a tu lado hayamos recuperado algo del tiempo perdido- dijo el duque._

_Yo también padre, pero nunca pensé que ser el duque fuera tan complicado- _

_Pero mi idea es que conocieras un poco más de mi y los negocios de la familia, y en su momento cuando te decidas a darme una respuesta a mi petición, sepas en qué consiste el título que deseo heredarte, en el pasado cometí muchos errores, así que no voy a imponértelo, pero sabes que no podría estar en mejores manos._

_Necesito pensarlo, deme un tiempo- dijo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero la mano de su padre en su hombro lo volvió a la realidad._

_¿Ahora vas a decirme que es lo que te sucede?_

_Terry respiró profundo y le comentó acerca de lo que sucedió antes del estreno, como Susana salvó su vida, y que él había dado su palabra, y ahora que era alguien en el mundo del teatro, necesitaba su consentimiento para casarse con ella por ser menor de edad le faltaban dos años. El duque no cesó de observar y analizar todo, se dispuso a dar su respuesta._

_Lo lamento, hijo, pero no lo hare-_

_¡Que! Pero padre, es mi deber estar con ella me salvó lo vida-_

_Si lo se, y le estaré eternamente agradecido por su gesto, pero no permitiré que tu cometas mis errores, no te condenaré a vivir el mismo infierno que yo, con un matrimonio sin amor, yo estoy pagando muy caro por ello, y no lo deseo para ti._

_Padre, le di mi palabra y pienso cumplirla._

_Pues lo harás al cumplir tu mayoría de edad, ni un minuto antes, a menos que me convenzas que amas a esa chica no cederé, en ese caso, si te empeñas en casarte sin amor, deja el teatro, acepta el ducado y con trae nupcias con una mujer de tu posición, que diferencia habría._

_Esto es un chantaje, y yo que pensé que había cambiado-_

_No me faltes al respeto Terruce, tómalo como quieras, pero si te diré que en 6 meses viajaré a América, concretaré una entrevista con las damas, y entonces podré cerciorarme que tipo de personas son, tal vez con buen arreglo te regresen tu libertad, hasta entonces no quiero que retomes este tema._

_Fin Flash back_

Pasa algo Terry-

Cuéntenos que fue lo que dijo su padre.

Mi padre, vendrá a New York, a finales de año, para conocerlas y ponernos de acuerdo con respecto al compromiso- mintió

Escuchaste hija, conocerás a su padre- notó entusiasmo en su madre pero no en Terry- yo los dejo, los enamorados necesitan un poco de privacidad- Terry frunció el ceño ante esas palabras.

Dime, ¿todo estaba bien Terry?

Si, por que no debería de estarlo.

Solo, lo decía porque te noté muy pensativo, cuéntame, ¿cómo es Londres? debes tener muchos recuerdos de él, pasaste mucho tiempo y…- Susana notó como cambio su mirada, denotaba mucha tristeza, pensó que no fue buena idea pero era demasiado tarde. Después de unos minutos de silencio Terry notó que Susana no había omitido palabra, fue entonces que le preguntó.

¿Qué me decías Susana?- volteo a verla

Susana solo agacho la mirada, cerró los ojos suspiró profundamente resignada, en eso se dio recordó las palabras de Nat "_eres una mujer hermosa, muéstrale la mujer que eres, si lo amas lucha, te estás dejando vencer eres una mujer muy valiosa" "muéstrale"_, sabía que era ahora o nunca.

¿Qué pasará si tu padre no está de acuerdo con nuestro compromiso? ¿Si no le agrado?

Por eso no te preocupes Susana, sabré hacerle frente en su momento, te di mi palabra y pienso cumplirla- dijo secamente y volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana, Susy ya no quiso retomar el tema, su respuesta lo dijo todo.

Sabes Terry ese no es el problema, se que vienes aquí a visitarme, estás al pendiente de mi, tenemos lo necesario y no nos falta nada material, pero seamos sinceros casi no convivimos. Quisiera que tú fueras participe en mis logros así como yo en los tuyos, sabes en este tiempo he tomado un taller de arte, he ido a varias exposiciones, este fin de semana hay un evento, pensé que ahora que estas aquí tú podrías acompañarme y así pasar más tiempo juntos, divertirnos juntos ¿Qué dices?

Terry con su inminente tristeza, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, cubrió con una de sus manos los ojos y se dijo que esto iba ser más difícil de lo que pensó, se podía notar que llevaba sobre sus hombros una enorme carga, así que después de un rato de pensarlo. Volteo a verla…

Está bien Susana, ¿Cuándo es el evento?

Es el sábado a las 4:00 p.m., es una inauguración

Bien te veré el sábado paso por ti a las 3:30 p.m., ya me retiro, fue un largo viaje y estoy algo cansado, mañana iré a hablar con Robert, en la noche tenemos una junta con unos inversionistas, sabes como son esas negociaciones, verdad.

Comprendo, no te preocupes te veré el sábado.

El joven se salió de la casa de las Marlow, estaba muy impresionado, Susana era otra, estaba contento de su recuperación, pensó que tal vez, ahora que veía las cosas de una perspectiva diferente, no seguiría en pie el famoso compromiso pero le quedó claro que esa no era su intención


	8. CAP 7 Confrontaciones primera parte

Capítulo 7 "Confrontaciones"

PRIMERA PARTE "NATALIA Vs TERRY"

Al día siguiente de la visita de Terry a su casa, Susana comentó con su amiga lo ocurrido, que Terry había aceptado acompañarlas pero que aun lo sentía muy lejano, pero Nat le comentó que fue la impresión de verla más bella de lo que la recordaba, eso ayudo a la autoestima de la rubia, aunque la castaña trataba de convencerse a si misma, no se esperaba que él fuera su prometido, pero que si ella era feliz, lo demás no importaba, aunque ella no tenía un buen sabor de boca de su primera impresión, le daría el beneficio de la duda. Su amiga la abrazó dándole las gracias y que cuando lo conociera mejor cambiaría su opinión de él. Ambas amigas salieron a recoger sus trajes para el evento, Nat había acordado en ir a ayudar a que todo estuviera listo y el sábado se iría temprano para cerciorarse que todo marchara bien y les daría la privacidad necesaria. Por otro lado, Neithan se preguntaba cómo sería el famoso novio, pero estaba seguro que pronto tendría sus respuestas, según sus futuras conclusiones sabría que hacer con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia la bella rubia, si el realmente la merecía, se haría a un lado.

El sábado desde temprano empezaron a prepararse, Susana estaba tan nerviosa que no podía concentrarse, su madre y Elena la ayudaron a peinarse y maquillarse de manera sutil, solo le faltaban unos detalles era casi la hora cuando Nat entró a la habitación, vio lo hermosa que estaba quedando Susana, la abrazó y le dijo que se adelantaría para no hacer un mal tercio, faltaba poco más de 15 minutos para que Terry llegara por la dama, así que se despidió de ella y salió para dirigirse a la galería. Puntual, llegó Terry a recoger a Susana, a él no le agradaban este tipo de eventos, pero se sentía culpable por no amarla, por tener que mentirle, por traicionarla y no poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo, si esa promesa que le hizo a la persona más importante de su vida, pero solo la acompañaría y regresarían temprano. Se armó de valor para llamar en la puerta y la señora Marlow lo hizo pasar, lo guió al salón donde Susana le daba la espalda.

Pase por favor Terruce, mi hija lo espera-

Gracias, con permiso- pasó a un lado de ella y al entrar al salón se llevó la sorpresa del siglo.- Susana estas lis…..- al escucharlo entrar ella se giró para mirarlo de frente, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata en color azul que hacia juego con el vestido de ella.

Si Terry estoy lista

Susana, realmente ¿eres tu?- La sorpresa fue tremenda nunca se imaginó lo bella que se podría ver

Gracias, tu estas muy buen mozo también- le dijo un poco sonrojada.

Se acercó a darle el brazo, el cual ella tomó, se despidieron de la Sra. Marlow y partieron al evento. En la galería, ya estaba todo listo, Neithan llegó antes y a los pocos unos minutos cuando vio entrar a Nat se acercó a saludarla pensaba que ambas llegarían juntas, pero no fue así, eso hizo que su corazón le doliera, Nat al verlo se adelantó contándole lo sucedido con Terry, lo cual hizo que soltara tremenda carcajada que termino súbitamente por un golpe en el brazo por parte de ella, pero le dijo lo que fue la primera impresión. Los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco, después de la inauguración y ver la exposición, todos se trasladarían al "Le'Chatou", donde se brindaría una pequeña cena en agradecimiento a su asistencia, la cual sería amenizada con la actuación de Luna Lux, lo cual serviría para cerrar negocios para la futura exposición de la naciente pintora.

Casi habían llegado todos solo faltaba la pareja, Neithan cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más y más nervioso. De repente, la vió entrar, no podía dejar de observarla, ni siquiera se fijó en el acompañante, hasta que Nat le dijo que ese era el famoso novio, en ese momento desvió su mirada y supo de quien le estaba hablando, no pudo evitar llenarse de ira, no podía ser posible, él había escuchado mucho de él, los rumores vuelan, sabía del carácter del actor, algunos de sus amigos eran actores, sabía que él era la más grande promesa de Broadway, pero que distaba mucho de ser el hombre indicado para ella. Las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero también aprovechó para que Susana conociera a unas personas, Terry no se opuso, decidió recorrer la galería y unas pinturas llamaron su atención las observó largo tiempo, a lo lejos podía observar cómo se desenvolvía, quien la viera juraría que no le había ocurrido un accidente, Nat observaba a nuestro actor, lo analizaba, Neithan creía que le estaba dando su espacio a Susana para realizar sus actividades, la inauguración fue un éxito, en la cena Neithan, Susana, Chepart (dueño de la galería) y Terry compartían la mesa, pero él casi no participaba en la conversación.

Durante la cena se escucho el aplauso para recibir a luna lux, que para esa ocasión escogió unos hermosos temas, pero uno en particular llamó la atención de Terry, después le fue imposible no escuchar la música y afloraron sus sentimientos, después de la interpretación no pudo más así le pidió a Susana retirarse, unos ojos miel no podían creer pero no pudo evitar que se fueran.

Antes de tener su propia exposición había varios eventos sociales a los cuales asistir durante los próximos 2 meses, en cada uno la actitud de Terry hacia Susana no había cambiado, pero ambos amigos por el bien de ella no dijeron nada, se le veía sonreír y eso era más importante, así que cuando el gran momento llegó, por fin, su propia exposición, en un mes más y ese era el ultimo evento que asistiría como espectadora. Ese día, él estaba más ausente que presente, pero en cada evento, el mismo pintor, siempre captaba su atención, le gustaría conocerlo, sus cuadros le transmitían tanto, le era imposible no recordarla, mientras Susana era elogiada y presentada por Neithan, él salió del salón hacia el jardín sentía que se afixiaba, así que en su soledad se preguntó por ella, brindo por su felicidad, imposible no pensar en ella, por eso se sorprendió en ver quién era el autor de esas magnificas obras y su mirada reflejaba el dolor de su alma, ese día tenía que despedirse de ella, tenÍa un deber que cumplir, ni siquiera vio que alguien se acercaba.

¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto el castaño

Vaya así tendrá la conciencia- respondió una joven

Déjeme adivinar, ¿Susana la mandó a vigilarme?

SE EQUIVOCA, SOLO SALÍ A TOMAR AIRE CUANDO LO VI Y DECIDÍ MARCHARME, PERO QUE MÁS DA SI YA ME DESCUBRIÓ, ADEMÁS NO DESEO CONVERSAR CON UN ALGUIEN COMO USTED, SI ME DISCULPA

Pues me temo que no le creo ni una sola palabra, ADEMÁS TAMPOCO MUERO DE GANAS DE CONVERSAR CON USTED, así que su sentimiento es correspondido.

La verdad no lo entiendo, ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ? DEBERÍA ESTAR ADENTRO CELEBRANDO CON ELLA, QUE YO SEPA UN FAMOSO ACTOR COMPRÓ UNA DE SUS PINTURAS, POR MÁS QUE ME ESFUERZO NO ME EXPLICO QUE ES LO QUE ELLA VIO EN USTED.

NO SABE NADA DE MI, YO SOY ASÍ Y NO VOY A FINGIR ALGO QUE NO SOY, SOBRE QUE ES LO QUE VIO O NO SUSANA EN MI, PREGÚNTESELO A ELLA, Y SI SABE LA RESPUESTA NO DESEO SABERLA.

SE EQUIVOCA SE MUCHAS COSAS SOBRE USTED, LOS RUMORES, CONOZCO SU TEMPERAMENTO, TAMBIÉN LO DE "SU COMPROMISO", SÉ MÁS DE LO QUE CREE SR. GRANDCHÉSTER, SE EN QUE CIRCUNSTANCIAS SE DIERON LAS COSAS, PERO ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE SUS ERRORES, ES UNA VICTIMA MÁS.

AQUÍ LAS ÚNICAS VICTIMAS SOMOS NOSOTROS, MALDITA SEA LA HORA QUE SUCEDIÓ EL MALDITO ACCIDENTE QUE CAMBIO NUESTRAS VIDAS, ¿CREE QUE ES ESTO LO QUE YO QUERÍA? QUE MÁS PODÍA HACER, ¿ABANDONARLA A SU SUERTE?

NO, HACER LO CORRECTO, NO DARLE FALSAS ESPERANZAS, USTED SOLO SE HUNDIÓ HASTA EL CUELLO, ¿Y DESEA CULPAR A LOS DEMÁS? NO, USTED RESPONDERÁ POR SUS ACTOS, PERO YO ME PREOCUPO POR ELLA, USTED ELIGIÓ SEGUIR ESTE CAMINO, POR LO MENOS INTÉNTELO, INTENTE HACER QUE LAS COSAS FUNCIONEN YO SOLO VEO UNA MUJER ENAMORADA QUE SE ESMERA POR SALIR ADELANTE, NI SIQUIERA SABE SUS GUSTOS, COMO PRETENDE HACERLA FELIZ, COMO PUEDE SABER SI PUEDE LLEGAR A AMARLA SI NISIQUIERA LA CONOCE, RECORDANDO EL PASADO VIVIRÁ UN INFIERNO EN EL FUTURO, ELLA MERECE UNA OPORTUNIDAD.

¿CREE QUE SUSANA ES LA UNICA QUE HA SUFRIDO? ¿HAY DE ELLA O DE MI? EN NINGUN MOMENTO LE HA FALTADO NADA, LA VISITO FRECUENTEMENTE, ESTOY AL TANTO DE TODO, SIEMPRE HE RESPONDIDO, DI MI PALABRA, HICE UN JURAMENTO, ADEMÁS NO TENGO POR QUE DARLE EXPLICACIONES NO QUIERO PERDER MÁS MI TIEMPO. SI ME DISCULPA.

¿Y QUE HAY DEL SUFRIMIENTO DE SUSANA?

¿SUFRIMIENTO?- la tomó del brazo, la llevó cerca de la ventana para que viera- ¿A ESO LE LLAMA SUFRIMIENTO? ¿ELLA NI SIQUIERA SABE SI ESTOY O NO ALLI?

SE VE QUE NO LA CONOCE, ¿O CASO EL GRAN ACTOR ESTA COMPROMETIDO CON UNA EXTRAÑA? ¿NO ESTA CELOSO? SI ESO DEBE SER, COMO LA ATENCIÓN LA TIENE NEITHAN, QUE SIEMPRE HA ESTADO ALLI, POR QUE ÉL SABER VALORA A ESA MUJER, LA AYUDADO, LE SERÉ MUY HONESTA SEÑOR, LA VERDAD ES QUE USTED NO ME AGRADA, SABE ¿POR QUE? POR TRATA DE EXCUSARSE EN UN AMARGO PASADO PARA OCULTARSE, SI LA VIDA NO ES LO QUE PENSO LO SIENTO- ella volteo a ver a su amiga, y suavizó su tono después de un gran suspiro- Pero ya el pasado quedó atrás por el motivo que sea le toca seguir, usted escogió este sendero, por que pasarla mal, no sabe lo que le hace sufrir con sus desplantes, no le pido que finja pero creo que deben hablar y ver que desean lleguen a un acuerdo, ambos merecen ser felices, ¿no lo cree?.

Terry quedó sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, pero lo que le pedía para el era imposible, aunque al verla partir, se quedó pensativo, _¿será que conocía realmente a Susana Marlow?_ esa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente.

**espacio para charlar.**

**se que estos capitulos no son tanto del agrado de las lectoras pero quise empazar mi historia desde otra perspectiva, no desesperen pronto aparecerán los demás personajes.**

**preguntas para que sepan de que trata el siguiente capitulo.**

**¿Terry y susana se darán una oportunidad?**

**¿que pasará con Neithan y Nat?**

**espero sus reviews n_n**

**la seleccion de canciones que NAt toco fueron:**

**a) de Yiruma: I, passing by, till i find you, if i could see you again, Kiss the rain, tears on love, the moment**

**b) Musica de Winter Sonata (que fue la que llamó la atención de terry): First LOve, missing you,**


	9. 2partDiscucion,malos entendidos y trato

**Segunda parte "Discusiones, malos entendidos y un trato"**

En su estudio, Susana tenía la mirada perdida en el cuadro que acabada de terminar, en su mente tenía un torbellino, así que fue el titulo para su gran exposición, ese era el último cuadro, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en esas 3 semanas y media. La discusión que tuvo con Nat, la recordaba como si fuera ayer

_Flash back_

_Susy, ¿adivina qué? Estoy muy emocionada el Sr. Lawrence me di….- pero Nat fue interrumpida por que ella le dio una bofetada.- ¿por qué fue eso?_

_Sabes que Terry no ha venido a verme en estos días y tu eres la causante_

_Que!, yo que tengo que ver con eso, si ustedes tuvieron un disgusto no tengo vela en el entierro_

_AH NO? TU LO INSULTASTE ESE DÍA, Y YO ESTOY PAGANDO POR ELLO, YO NO TE PEDÍ QUE TE ENTROMETIERAS EN NUESTRA RELACIÓN, ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? ¿TANTA ENVIDIA ME TIENES? _

_YO NO HICE NADA, AH NO ME DIGAS QUE EL SEÑORITO VINO A ACUSARME_

_NO TE EQUIVOCAS YO LOS ESCUCHE_

_SI LO ADMITO, TENÍA QUE DECIRLE SUS VERDADES, POR DIOS SUSANA, TE DESVIBES POR ÉL, Y QUE HACE, SOLO TE LASTIMA, CREES QUE NO MEDOY CUENTA, ERES UNA GRAN ACTRIZ, PERO NO ME ENGAÑAS, TE CONOZCO Y SE QUE TE DUELE SU INDIFERENCIA, TODOS LO NOTAMOS, LA MANERA EN QUE TE TRATA NO ES JUSTA._

_Y POR ESO TENÍAS QUE RECORDARLE A ELLA , QUE PASARÁ SI LA BUSCA, QUE HARÉ, DIMELO. _

_ESTAS MAL SUSANA, TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO NO ES POR ÉL ES POR TI, SI TU NO TE VALORAS, EL NO PUEDE VER TU VALOR, SI TE DIERAS CUENTA DE LO QUE TIENES, DE LO QUE HAS GANADO, NO LO NECESITAS_

_TE EQUIVOCAS LO NECESITO MÁS QUE NUNCA, ES SU AMOR LO QUE ME MUEVE_

_A ESO LE LLAMAS AMOR, QUE HA HECHO POR TI, DIMELO, NO ESTUVO AQUÍ CON TU REHABILITACIÓN, NO TE DIO ANIMOS,NO TE APOYO EN TU SUEÑO, NO ESTUVO CONTIGO CUANDO TE SENTÍAS DESFALLECER, LAS PERSONAS QUE TE QUEREMOS, TE APRECIAMOS SI, Y TU NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE HAY ALGUIEN MÁS QUE PUEDE DARTE MÁS DE LO QUE EL TE OFRECE, QUE HARÍA CUALQUIER COSA POR MERECERTE Y TU ESTAS TAN CIEGA_

_VASTA, ESO NO ES VERDAD, QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE SI PIERDO A TERRY SERÁ POR TU CULPA, Y SI ESO SUCEDE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE._

_No te preocupes por eso, yo dejare tu casa hoy mismo, sabes me iré por un tiempo de viaje, así que gracias por todo, créeme no fue mi intención que fuera esa su reacción, que seas muy feliz Susana, adiós_

_Fin de flash back_

Ese era momento de reflexión, se sentía mal por pelear con Nat, nadie le dio razón de ella, hasta que la buscó en su empleo se dio cuenta que le ofrecieron una gira para promover su música y tal vez no regresaría, su única esperanza era Neithan, tal vez el si sabría algo de ella.

Flash back

Susana ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- dijo su amigo muy preocupado

Eh, si… no podemos hablar en privado, por favor- tenía una mirada suplicante

Sigueme, por aquí están las oficinas

Puedo hacerte una pregunta

Por supuesto, sabes que si, ¿es sobre la exposición?

No, ¿tu opinas lo mismo que Nat sobre Terry?- al decir esto, ella vio la expresión de sorpresa de él y supo que compartía la opinión de su amiga.

No sé de qué me hablas, no entiendo tu pregunta- dijo dándole la espalda mientras fingía observar un objeto del escritorio.

Nunca me has mentido, pero entiendo, veo que piensas igual que ella.

El volteo al escucharla de esa manera tan triste, así que decidió enfrentarla, se acerco a ella, estaba mirando por la ventana, posó suavemente sus manos en sus hombros y le habló de la manera más suave y tierna no le gustaba verla así con esa tristeza.

Perdóname Susy, se que ambos debimos decirte, pero sabemos de tus sentimientos hacia él, y te veías muy alegre en su compañía, no creo que debería ser tan frío contigo, pero no queríamos agobiarte, así que creo que ella en vez de decírtelo a ti, se lo dijo a él. Pero hoy yo hablaré por mi.- Neithan la giro para mirarla y decirle de frente- sabes Susy, eres una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera, tienes un buen corazón, eres tierna, inteligente, educada, una mujer valiente, eres como una oruga que ha pasado pruebas difíciles, que se encerró en un capullo que te fue difícil de romper, pero lograste salir, ver el mundo y te viera transformada en una mariposa que extiende sus alas para alzar el vuelo, eres para mí una mujer extraordinaria y yo estuviera en su lugar sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo, porque alguien como tu volteo a mirarme, a notarme entre un mar de gente, quisiera ser yo quien te acompañara del brazo y compartir contigo todo lo que soy, por eso no lo entiendo, desearía que me vieras de la forma que lo ves, que tus sonrisas fueran para mi, si yo fuera él haría todo que estuviera en mis manos para verte feliz, no sabe lo afortunado que es, de poder mirarse en esos ojos que son uno trozo de cielo y perderse en ello- _decía mientras la miraba profundamente lleno de amor_- de ser el causante de su brillo- _hizo una pausa si dejar de verla, mientras realizaba cada cosa que le decia_- de tener el privilegio de acercarse a acariciar tu rostro y sentirte temblar, de probar tu aliento, de saborear tu boca y no poderse contener de besarla

Fin de flash back

Ella no recordaba se que momento se perdió en su mirada y en eso beso pudo sentir el amor de Neithan, cuando fue consciente de ello, rompió el beso, y salió presurosa de el lugar. No sabía qué hacer por un momento se sentía una mala persona que jugaba con sus sentimientos. "_**Por qué no puedo borrar ese besó, por qué lo correspondí, aun puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos"**_, pensaba Susana. Seguía con su torbellino de emociones, no sabía qué cara darle a Neithan, como le preguntaría si sabía dónde estaba Nat, se sentía sola, su madre al verla tan independiente, tenía más vida social, su amiga estaba desaparecida y ahora esto. Decidió dar un paseo, y se topó con una gran sorpresa en el parque, vio reunirse a los dos, estaba algo retirado para escucharlos, pero notaba que él la abrazaba y sonreían, se sentaron para platicar un largo rato, estaba furiosa veía como tenían sus manos entrelazadas, vio como acariciaba su mejilla, la acompañó al coche, le besó las manos, le ayudó a subir, y la vio partir con lágrimas en sus ojos, Susana estaba celosa, burlada "_**ese beso no significó nada para él y yo… que tonta"**_ fue su pensamiento y se aferró más a su tabla de salvación , Terry. Y el trato con Neithan fue más distante el ignoraba el verdadero motivo.

_Flash back_

_Señorita le buscan._

_¿Quién es Elena?_

_El caballero.- mientras se hacía a un lado para que entrara y Susana con cara de asombro respondió._

_Terry, Dónde has estado he estado preocupada, te busqué…._

_Lo sé- la interrumpió- pero estaba en casa de mi madre, me enfermé me pidió que me quedara y no pude negarme- mintió necesitaba pensar si le creía o no, no era relevante._

_Debiste informarnos-_

_Lo siento Susana, pero creo que por descuido lo pose por alto- dijo fríamente, ella observaba cada gesto, cada palabra o movimiento._

_Comprendo, no te preocupes, lo principal es que estás bien- despues de un rato de silencio de su parte mientras le contaba los preparativos de la exposición, no notó mucho entusiasmo por su parte, así que guardó silencio también hasta que Terry lo notó._

_¿pasa algo Susana?_

_SABES TERRY, YA ME CANSÉ DE ESTA SITUACIÓN, POR DIOS TERRY VAMOS A CASARNOS, COMO QUIERES QUE NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN EN NUESTRO MATRIMONIO, NO HABLAS, ESTAS AUSENTE._

_SUSANA, SERÉ MUY HONESTO CONTIGO, SABES QUE NO SIENTO LO MISMO QUE TU POR MI, PERO TE DI MI PALABRA Y PIENSO CUMPLIRLA._

_Y COMO LA CUMPLIRÁS TERRUCE, COMO VAMOS HACER FELICES, HE HECHO TODO, PARA ACERCARME A TI, PARA GANARME TU CARIÑO, COMO CUMPLIRÉLAPROMESA QUE LE HICE DE HACERTE FELIZ- al escuchar eso Terry abrió sus ojos enormemente- NO PUEDO HACERLO YO SOLA._

_NO VOY A MENTIRTE SUSANA, YO LA AMO, NO HE DEJADO DE AMARLA._

_Crees acaso que no lo sé!, si Terruce, siempre lo he sabido, sé que no me amas_

_Entonces, por que seguir con esta farsa_

_Porque yo si te amo- el vio el dolor en su mirada- y lo único que te pido es que me des la oportunidad de demostrártelo, que te des la oportunidad de conocerme, que no cierres tu corazón, eso es lo único que te pido._

_Susana, yo…. Yo no quiero lastimarte, ni crearte falsas esperanzas._

_Hagamos un trato_

_¿__Un trato? ¿a qué te refieres?_

_Si, te propongo que me des una oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón, dame de hoy hasta la visita de tu padre, sembrar una semilla de amor en ti, pero tu tendrás que poner de tu parte Terruce, conozcámonos, empecemos desde cero, seamos amigos y si en ese tiempo no logro que empieza a germinar la semilla del amor en ti, te dejaré libre - dijo la rubia_

_¿Estás segura?_

_Si, no lo logro al menos tendré la certeza de que lo intentamos y que no funcionó y ambos seremos felices, yo misma le daré la noticia a mi madre y a tu padre._

_No es necesario_

_¿cómo?_

_Acepto el trato Susana, pero con una condición, que ambos demos la noticia que el compromiso se cancela.- _

_Ok, hola me llamo Susana Marlow- le extendió la mano._

_Yo soy Terruce Grandchéster, encantado de conocerla señorita Marlow- tomo su mano y beso el dorso de la mano_

_Llámame__ Susy, Sr. Grandchéster_

_En ese caso yo soy Terry._

_Fin de flash back_

Ella miró su reloj, fue a cambiarse y arreglarse, en un momento más llegaría Neithan para recoger las pinturas de la exposición, irían a acomodar los cuadros a la galería, estaba emocionada por fin creía que todo estaba en su sitio, y si era así porque sentía que algo le hacia falta para ser completamente feliz.

**espacio para charlar**

**espero que les siga gustando mi historia, la que comparto con mucho gusto con ustedes, espero sus reviews para saber que opinian. gracias por leer mi fic.**

**TC GAN: gracias por leer mi historia,espero que te siga gustando.**


	10. CAP 8 Decisiones

**espacio para chalar.**

**gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia, quiero pedir una disculpa si me he tardado en escribir este capitulo, pero he estado muy ocupada,espero que me comprendan he pasado por momntos algo dificiles, pero trataré de darles pronto el siguiente capitulo, por lo pronte les dejo este y espero que les guste**

**4 ever sailor moon: gracias por seguir la historia, ya pronto viene lo interesante**

**TC GAN: gracias por leer mis reviews que te dejoy por leerme.**

**P.D.: también pido otra disculpa por el contenido del mismo, se que habrá gente que desee ahorcarme pero es parte de la trama, por favor comprendame, sin más preambulos aqui se los dejo**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8 "Decisiones"

A dos días de la exposición había un ambiente cordial, entre los tres, había un distanciamiento que Terry pudo notar, era un muro el que estaba de por medio, aunque trabajaban colocando los diferentes cuadros podía observar como Neithan se esforzaba por mantener la atención de Susana, mientras ella le hablaba solo lo esencial. Por otro lado, ella y Natalia estaban muy unidas, pero cuando no la vio más, Susana le comento de la gira pero ya no hizo comentarios al respecto. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse una de las pinturas, Terry se adelanto para sostenerla y fijarla, pero nuestro actor tenía que averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, por lo que rápidamente formuló un plan que pondría en marcha y sacar sus conclusiones, por lo que decidió saludar a "su novia", para observar la reacción de Neithan al plantarle un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, lo cual hizo ruborizar a Susana por la sorpresa, por otro lado el tercer mosquetero solo bajo la mirada, y trato de salir del lugar por su incomodidad y dar privacia a la pareja.

Gracias por venir Terry, pero no tienes que ser tan efusivo

Ah no, ¿acaso no puedo saludar a mi amiga?- dijo el actor con esa mirada que derrite a cualquiera.

No se estás tramando Terry, generalmente no eres tan cariñoso conmigo

Acaso la dama me acusa de tener otros motivos- dijo en tono dramático- eso si que me dolió.- en cambio Susana decidió seguir el juego y ver quen convence a quien. Así que decidió dar su mejor actuación. Ella se alejo de su lado le dio la espalda y le contestó

Caballero lo que pasa es que no sabe lo infeliz que me hacen con su muestras de cariño por sé que no son dirigidas a mi, - se giró, se sentó en una silla cercana, junto sus manos en su regazo y lo busco su mirada con sus ojos acuosos y dijo- mi corazón se parte de tristeza por que yo más que nadie desearía que fueran sinceras y que salieran desde el fondo de su alma- hizo una pausa y continuo deviando su mirar- pero se que la verdad supera sus palabras, se que sus ojos me miran si mirarme, es otra imagen la que ven menos la mía.- inesperadamente nuestro actor al ver que tendría un espectador quizo no decepcionarlo y continuo con su mejor actuación. Se acercó a ella se inclino sobre una de sus rodillas y estar a su altura para tomar sus manos, las beso y coloco en su posición, puso una mano sobre las suyas, con la otra levanto el mentón de la chica para que le mirase y le dijo con una mirada penetrantes de las que derriten a cualquiera aunado a ese timbre de voz que te desarma.

Acaso tienes dudas de mi, sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti, acaso no estoy aquí y haría cualquier cosa que te hiciese feliz, y si tu me pidieras que te dejaría ir por que tu felicidad no esta a mi lado, con todo el dolor de mi corazón me haría a un lado por que para mi tu felicidad es mas importante que la mía y si se que yo puedo darte esa felicidad no dudes que lucharía por ser merecedor de ella.- se acercó a ella besó su mejilla y la abrazó.

Terry miraba de reojo el reflejo de Neithan en uno de los espejos lo veía furioso, no lo soportó y se fue con una mirada que conocía muy bien, él la miraba en si mismo, por lo que cedió el abrazo. Susana estaba confundida, siempre soñó escuchar de Terry esas palabras, pero no tenían el efecto esperado, o acaso ella empezaba a reconocer al verdadero Terry, aun así se sintió confundida y se decidió a hablar.

No cabe duda Terry, definitivamente eres muy buen actor, casi me creo por completo todo tus diálogos- dijo ella

Terry se sorprendió de la reacción de Susana, imaginaba que ella no desaprovecharía para recordarle su trato, o declararle lo que siente por él.

Vaya si que te sorprendí, pensaste que te había creído tus palabras y me arrojaría en tus brazos?

Bueno, al menos lo intenté-ambos se rieron pero él se quedó desconcertado. Pero empezó a observar más a Susana.

Terry estaba continuando con el experimento aunque no estaba muy seguro de seguir con él, empezaba a sentirse extraño, diferente al estar aun lado de la rubia, Susana no sabía en que pensar primero, ambos estaban extraños últimamente, Terry llenándola de atenciones y Neithan cada vez más distante pero sabía que ella era parte de ese problema, y empezaba a extrañar su presencia. Por otro lado Neithan era el que mas sufría veía las atenciones del actor, le hervía la sangre, se moría de celos, pero no podía hacer nada, siempre recordará y atesorará ese hermoso recuerdo del roce de sus labios, cuando el creía que tal vez ella empezará a quererle, pero con la llegada de "ese" como solía decirle a Terry en sus pensamientos, le demostró lo tonto que había sido al construir castillo en el aire, antes tenía la esperanza que ella se diera cuenta que él no la merecía, pero había un cambio radical en el actor y empezó a sentir que estaba de más.

Al fin el día soñado había llegado, la exposición de la gran pintora, todo salía de maravilla, allí estaba Terry a su lado apoyándola, y por otro lado sus seres queridos, su madre, Neithan y aún así falta algo importante, pero mientras daba su discurso su cara se iluminó y presentó con entusiasmo su galería, entre aplausos y ovaciones tuvo que ir a la sala de conferencias, Neithan miró la dirección a la que observaba insistencia y supo la razón, pero al verse descubierta trato de huir, pero alguien la detuvo súbitamente. Ambas personas se alejaron y al poco tiempo, una de ellas se retiró del lugar y la otra regresó a la recepción.

En el evento, todo iba de viento en popa, después de la conferencia de prensa y de saludar a los invitados y personajes importantes, se dedicó a buscar a alguien de manera insistente cuando…

¿Bailamos?

Eh, si vamos

Parece que todo salió estupendamente, ¿no lo crees?

Si

¿Sucede algo? ¿te veo muy tensa?

No es nada solo necesito un poco de aire.

¿Te parece si salimos al balcón por un momento?

Si, gracias

En el balcón después de darle su espacio, al verla más relajada decidió romper el silencio

¿Te sientes mejor?

Si, gracias. Dime que no fue una alucinación, que estuvo aquí, ¿la viste verdad?

Me temo que no, pero si tú la viste, entonces creo estuvo aquí – se acerco a su espalda para conformarla y poner sus manos en sus hombros, ella puso una de sus manos sobre la suya, y no pudo contener las lágrimas más

Quería hablar con ella, tengo muchas cosas que decirle, pedirle perdón por herirla, me siento culpable, por eso la busque después de la conferencia… pero se había ido- él la giró para verla de frente y le dijo en un tono muy dulce

Por favor bonita, no llores, me duele verte así, verás que cuando menos lo esperes la tendrás de frente y arreglarán sus cosas, ahora regálame una sonrisa ¿si?- parecía más una súplica y ambos se perdieron en sus miradas por un momento y ella no pudo resistirse a su pedido y le sonrió como solo podía hacerlo para él.

Mientras tanto otro caballero, observaba la escena, los celos o el orgullo herido no estaba seguro, pero no le cayó en gracia lo visto se alejo del lugar para calmarse y volver más sereno con la cabeza fría.

Había pasado 6 semanas con varios eventos donde Susana asistía, algunos la acompañaba Terry y el resto Neithan. Pero se sentía triste, su corazón sabía que había actuado mal con ella. Le preguntaba a su amigo por ella, él le contestaba escuetamente con un está bien, tu sabes su trabajo la absorbe, ese día …

Por favor dame su dirección a donde le puedo escribir.

No la tengo

Ten piedad de mi, por favor te lo suplico, quiero corregir mi error, la extraño, la necesito, sé que no debí tratarla de esa manera, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento, por eso te insisto quiero pedirle perdón que todo sea como antes.

Está bien, dame tu carta se la enviaré… y si ella se comunica conmigo antes le dare tu recado y tratare de ayudarte lo más posible

Gracias- lo abrazó efusivamente y le beso la mejilla, antes que el reaccionará ella se marcho presurosa ruborizada

A la semana siguiente, los tres coincidieron en un evento, entre los caballeros había una tensión que se sentía en el aire, pero eran cordiales cuando la chica estaba cerca. En las semanas pasadas, hubo un acercamiento, platicaban cordialmente pero en esa ocasión, uno de ellos, pensaban en tantas cosas que sentía que su cabeza estallaría, era su momento de tomar decisiones, importantes decisiones. Susana estaba feliz, con la respuesta de Neithan su amiga vendría dentro de 2 días a New York, había conseguido un cita para que ambas hablaran, pero ella era el centro de atención y la novedad del momento se vio separada del grupo para cumplir con sus compromisos, así que solos los caballeros no perdieron la oportunidad de estar lejos uno del otro, así ambos tomaron un camino diferente pero se encontraron en el jardín.

Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, el artista en persona

Y yo que pensaba que pasaría un rato agradable pero hay algo desagradable en el ambiente así que con permiso.- dijo con sarcasmo el joven

Si tienes razón pero ahora que te vas probablemente el lugar recupere su estado agradable.- dijo el actor

YA ME HARTE DE ESTO GRANDCHÉSTER, SI VAS A DECIRME ALGO,DILO DE UNA VEZ

NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO, QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES, YO NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIRTE, CREO QUE ERES TU QUIEN ES EL QUE QUIERE DECIR ALGO, AUNQUE PENSANDOLO BIEN CREO QUE SI

¿AH SI? ¿Y DE QUE SE TRATA?

QUE NO ME PARECE LA FAMILIARIDAD CON LA QUE TRATAS A SUSANA, ASI QUE TE PIDO DE LA MANERA MAS ATENTA QUE TE ALEJES DE ELLA

ASÍ Y SOLO POR QUE TU LO DICES, PUES NO LO HARÉ A MENOS QUE SEA ELLA QUIEN ME LO PIDA

ACASO CREES QUE ESTOY CIEGO, SI PUEDO VER COMO LA MIRAS, Y NO ME PARECE YA QUE ES UNA MUJER "COM-PRO- ME- TI-DA"

PUES YO PUEDO MIRAR A QUIEN YO QUIERA CREO QUE EN NINGUN MOMENTO ME HE COMPORTADO DE MANERA INADECUADA Y NO LE HE FALTADO AL RESPETO.

AUN ASÍ ALEJATE DE ELLA, O ACASO ESTAS SORDO

NO pero no puedo.

Se que últimamente hemos limado asperezas, pero dime honestamente, ¿ la amas?

…..- bajo desvió la mirada era un tema doloroso

El que calla otorga

No voy a negarlo ¿cómo lo supiste?

Soy actor y puedo reconocer una actuación cuando la veo, además que puedo comprenderte más delo que te imaginas, ¿has pensado en luchar por ella?

Sinceramente, ya no, hubo ocasiones que creía que su sonrisa podrías ser causada por mi, pero alguien se encargó de abrirme los ojos

No deberías darte por vencido, ¿eres un cobarde? ¿dile lo que sientes?

No lo haré, la amo demasiado para causarle un dolor, porque la amo quiero que sea feliz, me conformaré con verla dichosa, si estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, por ganarme su corazón, cuando te conocí creí que sería capaz de hacerlo, pero ahora todo es diferente entre ustedes, además ella te ama, no puedo competir con ello y yo no quiero ser la sombra que obscurezca si felicidad. Si sintiera algo por mi creeme que no dudaría arrebarte su amor, porque no la mereces.

¿Y tu si?

Al menos yo no dejaría que derramara una lágrima de dolor por mi

Las cosas son distintas ahora, Neithan, además sabes de nuestro compromiso

Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que he tratado que he luchado conmigo para no sentir esto, pero en el corazón no se manda, pero tampoco soy de roca, crees que no me duele verte a su lado pero antes de mi felicidad está ella.

Mi experiencia me dice que cometes un error, debes decírselo, sé que es difícil pero si quieres continuar tu camino tienes que cerrar ciclos, y este es uno de ellos, solo así serás feliz, y ella también, piénsalo.

Después dejarlo solo fue a buscar a Susana tenían que irse, ninguno sospechaba que hubo un testigo de su conversación. Los días pasaron volando pero cuando esperaba encontrarse con su amiga, el timbre sonó ella con emoción fue a recibirla pero su sonrisa se borró al ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta.

¡¿Neithan? no te esperaba, pasa

Pensaste que era Natalia

Si, recuerdas que me dijiste que hoy vendría

Yo…. Susy… ella no podrá venir, tuvo un contratiempo, pero me pidió que te diera esta carta.

Gracias, entonces ¿a sólo eso ha venido?

No… hay algo más, no se como empezar… solo te pido que me escuches y no me digas nada hasta que termine- ella asisntió, el respiró profundamente y continuo- Susy, yo quiero que sepas que… mi familia me ha escrito, y tengo que viajar muy pronto, tengo que regresar, mis padres me necesitan, se que es mucho pedirte…. Pero me gustaría que me permitieras visitarte y pasar conmigo estos últimos días….

Te vas? ¿regresarás pronto?

Si me marcho dentro de 10 días, pero me temo que no puedo decirte que regresaré pronto, tal vez tarde mucho en volver…- ella se quedó muda no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Yo debía regresar hace tiempo, pero conseguí quedarme más sabes, quería estar segura que mi amiga (una palabra difícil de decir para el, en ella tuvo mucho eco) estaría bien en mi ausencia, sabes que te quiero, verdad? Y Nat y yo queremos lo mejor para ti, antes no lo hubiera considerado pero ahora, las cosas son distintas, Nat vendrá un día antes de mi partida ustedes arreglarán sus cosas, ahora todo va mejor que nunca con tu prometido, así que es mi turno de seguir….

Pues si ya lo decidiste yo te apoyaré, y por supuesto que puedes visitarme, por Terry no te preocupes, yo le explicaré

Gracias.

Los días pasaron y Susana pasó más tiempo con Neithan, se le hacia difícil dejarle ir pero las cosas son así, él continuaría su camino y ella también. Ahora había un abismo que separaba a Terry y a Susana, Terry sabía sus motivos pero ella ignoraba su conocimiento de hechos, mientras esperaba la visita de Terry, pensaba en Neithan

_Flash back_

_Neithan y Susana paseaban por el parque, decidieron sentarse en una de la banca bajo la sombra de un árbol y poder estar comodos para platicar_

_Susy esta semana ha sido la mejor de mi vida, gracias_

_No tienes por qué agradecerme_

_Susy hay algo que quiero decirte, quiero que sepas que eres una gran mujer, nunca pensé que conocería a alguien como tú, eres una mujer extraordinaria, y créeme que él es muy afortunado de tener tu cariño, no sabes cuánto lo envidio, tienes todo lo que un hombre busca en su compañera ideal, se que yo llegué tarde a tu vida, se que tu corazón está ocupado, y sé que en él no se manda, así como tú no puedes mandar en el tuyo, yo tampoco en él mismo, por más que trate de impedirlo me fue imposible, pero hoy ya no puedo más, y tengo que sacar lo que siento, por eso quiero que sepas que Te Amo desde hace tiempo, no pude evitarlo, me enamore de ti perdidamente, sé que mi amor no es correspondido, pero después de este tiempo de estos días los más felices de mi vida tengo que sincerarme, ya que pronto me iré y no tendré otra oportunidad de decírtelo, creo que necesitaba decírtelo, no es mi intención pedirte una esperanza que se que no existe, si me quedé fue para convencerme de lo que era obvio, para asegurarme que fueras feliz, ahora ya no es necesaria mi presencia, no soy masoquista y no pretendo quedarme a tu lado y sufrir de ver cómo le sonríes, como lo miras, mi corazón no resistiría saberte de él, ahora tengo una oportunidad de darme el tiempo de sanar mi corazón, por eso acepté regresar a casa, tal vez con el tiempo y la distancia, ser el amigo que tu mereces, y que ahora me es imposible ser. Por favor no digas nada. Mejor déjame acompañarte a casa, quise despedirme hoy de ti, no quiero que me acompañes a la estación ,no quiero hacer esto mas difícil, perdóname por pedirte esto, pero no lo soportaría, espero que mañana todo salga bien con Natalia, que sean las amigas de antes._

_Susana la abrazó fuertemente, le dijo que le prometía ser feliz, le dio las gracias por todo, le dolía dejarlo partir, "no quiero hacerle daño y yo soy una mala persona" se dijo mentalmente y entró a su casa bañada en llanto _

_Fin de flash back_

Señorita Susana, el joven Terruce está aquí

Gracias Elena, hazlo pasar

¿cómo estas?

Bien

No lo creo ¿pasa algo?

De seguro son los nervios mañana llega Natalia

Si seguro es eso

¿No me crees verdad?

No, últimamente estás distante, le dedicaste más tiempo a Neithan que a mi esta semana. Me siento olvidado

Vamos Terry cualquiera que te oyera diría que estás celoso- se reía ella y se sentó, pero paró súbitamente se detuvo al ver el serio semblante de él. Nuestro actor se sentó a su lado, tomó una de sus manos y contestó

¿Y si fuera así?- ella se quedó atónita, no lo podía creer.

No bromees, no estoy para bromas hoy- dijo nerviosamente

No bromeo, mírame, yo se que nos estamos conociendo, se que somos amigos, pero de un tipo para acá yo he empezado a sentir algo por ti, no se lo que es, pero quiero saber que terreno piso, no quiero darse faltas esperanzas y si tu ya no sientes lo mismo por mi, no me parece justo seguir con esto, no quiero lastimarte ni que tú me lastimes

Terry, yo… no creo que sea el momento- él la interrumpió

Sé que te toma por sorpresa pero quiero que lo pienses, que lo analices, y cuando tengas tu respuesta me lo dirás. Bien tengo que irme, vendré pasado mañana a visitarte de acuerdo.

Si.

Terry se despidió, mientras Susana se quedó atónita y lloraba en la sala de manera desconsolada, su madre se alarmó con su llanto, la consoló y escucho, como es que su pequeña sufría por jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, no sabía qué hacer estaba confundida, su madre le aconsejo que le preguntara a su corazón qué lugar ocupa cada uno, pero que ella sabía que cuando llega un momento difícil a tu vida lo primero que haces es compartirlo con la persona que amas y que solo en sus brazos encuentras consuelo, te sientes segura, protegida y querida y tu dolor se calma, que pensara con quien de los 2 jóvenes se siente así, que le dejaba ese consejo, ambas se retiraron a dormir, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño.

El día esperado había llegado, Susana esperaba recuperar a su amiga, casi hermana, las horas pasaban y los tres ocupaban esas horas transcurridas en deberes, trabajos, y para meditar, ella en que le diría a su amiga, cómo sería su encuentro, un actor en que si Susana pronto le daría una respuesta sobre sus sentimientos, y el tercero, que pronto dejaría la ciudad donde estaba el amor de su vida, dejaba en ellas las esperanzas, sus sueños e ilusiones se iba con un corazón roto. El reloj siguió su curso, la noche cayó y ella lloraba de nuevo su amiga no llegó, pero el cansancio la venció. Al día siguiente, antes de la hora del almuerzo llegó un telegrama para ella, lo abrió y leyó después cayó al suelo de rodillas, dando un grito que su madre se alarmó y fue con ella y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente al lado de su hija.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, un joven también recibió el mismo telegrama, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho y se lanzó como un loco, sabía la gravedad de la noticia, al llegar a su destino tocó como desquiciado, no le abrían, en ese momento llegó el actor al ver el semblante de Neithan pensó lo peor, así que haciendo uso de una copia de la llave que sabía quela señora Marlow guardaba en una maceta entraron en la casa, vieron el estado en que ella se encontraba, la madre de Susana los miró a ambos, ella levantó la vista, se separó de su madre y se refugió en sus brazos ante la mirada atónita de los dos caballeros, él la recibió en sus brazos la arrulló, le besó su frente la acurrucó en su pecho, cual niña pequeña y fue calmándose poco a poco cuando se quedó dormida se ofreció a llevarla a su recámara, la depositó sobre su lecho, cuando trato de moverse de su lado sintió que su mano lo sujetaba la miró.

Por favor no te vayas quédate conmigo, quédate a mi lado, porque sin ti no podría continuar, por favor nunca me dejes que me moriría.

No amor, jamás podría dejarte, yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz. Siempre estaré aquí contigo.

Te amo, ahora sé que es a ti a quién amo.- dijo mientras lo miraba con todo su amor

Descansa, trata de dormir, cuando tu despiertes estaré aquí- dijo el joven que le sonrió con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos y salió de la habitación de su amada.

Ella asintió y se quedó dormida, en la sala, dos personas platicaban sobre lo sucedido no lo podían creer, cuando llegó el afortunado para reunirse y el tercero en discordia se despidió

Bueno creo que será mejor que me retire mañana será un día difícil tendremos que ir por a cumplir con el papeleo. Y arreglar todo para el sepelio.

gracias, por todo, lamento que fuera en estas circunstancia que ambos se enteraran de los sentimientos de mi hija

No tiene por qué darlas. No se preocupe, si ella es feliz es lo que en verdad importa. Estimado amigo déjeme felicitarlo, creo que ella ya eligió-extendió su mano

Sin rencores, gracias por todo- acepto el saludo y estrecharon sus manos.

Con el nuevo día llegaron las novedades, fue noticia de primera plana el choque y descarrilamiento de los trenes, uno de pasajeros y el otro de carga, todos los pasajeros que viajaban en el tren murieron eran pocos, y entre ellos Luna Lux, la famosa pianista de moda con su nuevo show iba en el, sus servicios funerales se realizaron en la ciudad de New York, estuvieron presente las personas que la conocieron, sus amigos del trabajos, su jefe, el sr. Laurence, Neithan, Terry y Susana, ella era la más afectada, los medios de comunicación (prensa) están ahí trataron de buscar entrevistas, hasta ese momento, Terry supo que Natalia era esa nueva variedad Luna Lux, y todos trataron de acercarse a ellos pero no pudieron hacer nada, sl sr. Laurence fue quién contestó las preguntas, explicando que los 3 jóvenes eran amigos allegados a la chica y que por favor, respetaran su dolor, Susana a pesar de la tragedia presentía que todo saldría bien, estaba al lado de la persona correcta y con su amor poco a poco esto sería llevadero.

Al llegar a su casa la vio tan vacía, decidió ir a su recamara y descansar durmió demasiado, se levantó fue a la sala, hubo un sobre que le llamo la atención era la carta que Neithan le trajo, se le olvidó asi que la abrió y leyó.

_Querida hermana:_

_Si, leíste bien, para mí eres eso y más, no me gustó la manera en que nos despedimos, me hubiera gustado que tu me despidieras en la estación y que Neithan estuviera allí también, espero que ese atolondrado te cuide bien en mi ausencia, porque si no ya me las pagará cuando vaya, eh! este es mi primer semana de viaje y es interesante, he conocido pocos lugares de las ciudades que visitamos, pero primero es mi trabajo, al llegar hay que dar un espectáculo privado a los empresarios para que vean mi espectáculo y lo patrocinen, ha dado resultado en 2 ciudades, viajar es algo cansado, pero al tocar el piano me transformo tú lo sabes, es como si no fuera yo como si mi alma se hiciera una, se que contigo y la pintura sucede algo similar, es por eso que estoy feliz por ti, Neithan me ha comentado que pronto tendrás tu exposición, felicidades, te lo mereces, quiero que sepas que no estoy molesta contigo, se que hice mal, y te pido perdón, espero que me escribas pronto te envió mi itinerario, si la memoria no me falla, y hago bien mis cálculos puedes enviarme una carta a Chicago, allí podré leerla, si lo vuelvo a repetir te pido perdón, se que tal vez me dejé llevar por mi primera impresión pero ese muchacho me exaspera, yo quiero lo mejor para ti, sé que es muy guapo, pero no me grada del todo, pero estoy resuelta a dejar de lado mi resentimiento por ese actorcito por ti, no conozco su trabajo, aunque he preguntado y dicen que es excelente, ver para creer, pero hay cosas de él que me irritan, aun así si tu eres feliz, qué más da quiero creer que hay algo bueno y maravilloso para que hayas puesto tus ojos en él, espero ser merecedora de tu perdón y aceptes a tu ingrata amiga que te da tus dolores de cabeza, salúdame a tu madre y a Elena, sé que es importante para ti que esté en tu exposición, hablaré con el sr. Laurence para que me permita ir solo avísame con tiempo y allí estaré aplaudiendo como loca, por haber alcanzado nuestro sueños y ver el tuyo hecha una realidad._

_Espero que pronto pueda recibir tu carta con mi respuesta, __cuídate mucho, se feliz, solo se vive una vez, piensa bien antes de actuar, guíate por tu corazón, siempre sonríe, te envio todos mis buenos deseos, muchos abrazos y todo mi cariño._

_Atentamente_

_Tu amiga y hermana Natalia Lafont_

Susana apretaba la carta en su pecho después de leerla, empezó a llorar, le dolía el alma, salió rumbo al cementerio se hincó frente a su tumba y se desahogó, el llegó con un paraguas en mano sabía que el clima cambiaría al no estar en su casa, supuso que estaría con ella, estuvo allí esperando pacientemente has que arrojó toda la pena que su corazón guardaba, se acercó a ella la abrazó, y fue encontrando una paz que su alma necesitaba, cuando dejo de llorar, empezó a llover.

Amor ¿estás bien?

Si, ya estoy bien, estoy en paz

Me alegró, ahora ya podré verte sonreír de nuevo.

Si mi vida, ahora comienza una nueva vida para nosotros- abrazó fuertemente a él

Vamos amor es hora de regresar a casa.

Ambos enamorados se perdieron en el horizonte, bajo la lluvia pero en sus corazón estaba vida la llama de su amor, por lo que el clima no importaba siempre que ellos siguirían juntos.


	11. CAP 9 Otra oportunidad, una nueva vida

Capitulo 9 "otra oportunidad, una nueva vida"

Unos hermosos ojos azules, lloraban desesperadamente y poder detenerse, tenía tanto dolor, su deseo se había perdido, ya no se cumpliría, se sentía culpable, todo salió mal, se reprochaba a si mismo, y para sacar su ira golpeo una y otra vez sus puños sobre el sofá donde se encontraba, sentía tanta culpa, ahora todo había acabado para el, después de un largo rato poco a poco fue calmándose, hasta que del dolor pasó a la angustia, tenía que saber que estaba bien, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Argad!, por favor, ven, necesito habla contigo, Argad!, por un demonio por que no viene

Mucho cuidado con tus palabras muchachito

¿quién rayos eres tu?

Por Dios que modales, pero bueno aun así, déjame presentarme soy Anthon, el asistente del Sr. Argad, como el no puede venir por ahora, se ha reunido el consejo, por eso decidí ser yo quien atiende tu llamado, veamos, Anthony Brown, status: stand by, que raro, esto no es posible

Que sucede!, es tan malo, dimelo

Podrías darme un autógrafo, eres famoso aquí, no puedo creer que he conocido a Anthony Brown, mira que desafiar al consejo, ningún guardian se había a atrevido, todos estamos pendientes de tu asunto, pero bueno Arguel, es un caso especial.

¿Tu conoces la historia de Arguel?

Claro!, llevo mucho tiempo aquí, y supe su historia, muy triste por cierto

¿Me la contarías?

Si por que no, bueno verás, Arguel…- pero fue interrumpido

Ni se te ocurra además ¿Qué haces aquí?

Señor, lo siento, yo….

Viniste por tu autógrafo

Este… este…. Si

Hay cuando aprenderás, sabes que no debes estar aquí

Lo sé pero el chico hizo mucho escándalo y como no se puede interrumpir una reunión del consejo, decidí venir a calmarlo.

Esta bien, pero que sea la ultima vez, que lo haces, ahora ve a tus quehaceres.

Si, bueno, me retiro fue un placer Tony, adiós

Vaya con este muchachito

Espero que no este en problemas

No, ese pequeño nos hace sonreír y tiene una manera única de ayudar, pero no podía permitir que hablara de más

Comprendo, esta prohibido que me digan el pasado de mi guardián

No es más tu guardián, es un humano más ahora, en la junta trate el asunto y puedes saberlo, solo quería ser yo quien te lo contara, me parece lo más apropiado

Entonces puedo preguntarte, ¿por ella, cómo está?

Esta bien Anthony, no te preocupes, déjame te cuento de ella, y al final veras las respuestas por ti mismo, esta bien.

Si

Bueno, Natalia fue una niña que viene de una familia amorosa, pobre, tuvo buenos padres, buenos ejemplos, pocos amigos y 3 hermanos, el mayor era Peter, una hermana Susan y Robert los menores , era muy felices, ella era alegre, dulce, tierna, un gran ser humano, era buena hija, buena hermana, a pesar de que paso por cosas difíciles, su familia prospero, ella decidió trabajar y ayudar en su familia y ayudaba en la escuela local, como maestra, le pagaban poco pero le gustaba, tuvo sus decepciones en la vida, pero no dejaba de brillar, era buena católica y creyente, y como todo ser humano esperaba ser feliz, encontrar su alma gemela su complemento, y así fue se conocieron en una fiesta, y fue amor a primera vista como dicen ahora, se reconocieron, y empezaron a crear un futuro juntos, pero el deseaba ser alguien más para ella, y crecer tener algo más que ofrecerle, y con todo el dolor de su corazón tenían que separarse, así que ambos se dieron en prenda de su amor algo significativo para no olvidarse del ser amado, ella esperaba sus cartas, que siempre fueron puntuales y frecuentes, pero poco a poco escasearon, después de un tiempo casi no tenía noticias de el, eso la angustiaba, presentía que algo no estaba bien, supo que el sería su amor imposible, al enterarse que por su boca que tenía un compromiso que cumplir y que no podía estar con ella, ambos lloraron, se despidieron, él se fue y ella quedó desconsolada, se sumió en una fuerte depresión, no comía bien, sus ojos perdieron su chispa, ella trataba de darle a todos su buen semblante, pero cambió mucho, perdió su fe, descuido su vida, en muchos sentidos, en especial su salud, cambio su carácter ante los demás ella tenía un segundo nombre y les pidió que la nombraran de esa manera, para todos Natalia murió, y apareció Arléth, así que con el tiempo se debilitó y cayó enferma, en su enfermedad ella reflexionó y decidió a ser como antes, regresó a ser la misma de antes, sabia que había tocado fondo, con el tiempo su salud mejoró y empezó de nuevo, su cuerpo estaba muy dañado, así que tuvo una recaída en el invierno, su frágil cuerpo no lo resistió, era una persona querida y todos estaban allí, así su muerte fue a oídos de él, que a pesar de todo la amaba, el se sentía culpable de su deceso, aunque le dijeran lo contrario el sabía que se había dejado morir, lloró mucho al igual de su familia, para ellos ella era la alegría de su casa, al llegar aquí su guardián trato de hacerle entender que todo este proceso, al estar lista para seguir, pero cuando ella vio el dolor que causo su partida, su dolor se acrecentó, no quiso irse de aquí no creyó merecedora de traspasar este lugar, le dijeron ella volvería y empezaría de nuevo, pero ella considero que no quería ir a causar es daño, así que Dios la escucho, y le dijo que ya había sido perdonada por todos, por él, pero tenía que perdonarse así misma, cuando ella pudiera perdonarse a si misma, podría continuar, ella le solicitó ser un guardián para expiar su culpa, sus motivos son diferentes, pero hacia su trabajo, ahora creo que trata de cumplir tu deseo, para estar en paz consigo, tal vez por eso le permitieron seguir, por eso ahora esta allá.

Comprendo es una triste historia, ¿y él?

Él arregló la situación, cuando volvía para estar con ella, se topó con la noticia de su muerte, estaba desecho, pero hubo alguien cerca de él que con su amor le ayudo a seguir, y con el tiempo el se dio la oportunidad de seguir, y si le era posible volver y no cometer sus errores, así llegó a este lugar, después de un tiempo de no encontrarse, el decidió volver y empezar de nuevo y tal vez en una nueva vida podía vivirla con ella a su lado, poderse reconocer en un mar de gente.

Pobre de él, de ambos, no podrán encontrarse…

No estaría tan seguro, tal vez ellos se vean pronto, y espero que se encuentren, cada vez que regresamos no tenemos el mismo cuerpo, pero muestras almas se reconocen

Entonces el esta cerca de ella, ahora esta allá.

Perdóname, pero eso no lo puedo contestar

Esta bien, ¿pero se que al menos lo intente, ahora sé que era una misión muy difícil, no la puedo culpar, perdóname Candy por fallarte, por dejarte así con ese dolor de nuevo, ya entendí mi lección, solo espero que ella este bien, podré verla.

Por que no lo ves por ti mismo.

Ambos se acercaron a la fuente y Anthony estaba perplejo, no podía creer que era lo que veía, era ella, volteo a ver a Argad, el cual adivino sus pensamientos y decidió despejar sus dudas.

Aunque no lo creas el consejo intervino, para darle una oportunidad a ella, una oportunidad de vivir, de empezar de nuevo, por eso sucedió lo que viste, ella ahora, tendrá una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, su destino esta fijado por Dios, y aun no es tiempo de que regrese, al principio me oponía a todo esto, pero me he dado cuenta que ella también podrá ayudarse a si misma cumpliendo su misión, ahora veremos que sucede, todo a penas comienza, solo hay que tener fe, no te desesperes ni te angusties, su verdadera misión comienza.

Si gracias, pero en donde está ahora en un lugar cerca de chicago

¿Que sucedió? Es un milagro

Bueno, ella se hirió en el accidente, pero al ver lo sucedido decidió buscar ayuda, le dejo a una señora su brazalete por si llegaban antes y pagar con el los gasto médicos, en su búsqueda ella corrió esperando encontrarse con alguien pero sus heridas no le permitieron continuar pasó largo rato caminando hasta casi desfallecer del dolor, ella resbaló y cayo cerca del río y golpeo su cabeza, un buen hombre la vio y la llevo al dispensario que esta cerca del convento en una zona no muy grata de Chicago, desde entonces, las monjas se hacen cargo de ella, esperando que se recupere, el golpe que recibió fue de cuidado, y ha estado en coma por un largo tiempo, fue un milagro que alguien la viera pudo haber muerto, sus heridas se han sanado pero no despierta aun, pero pronto lo hará.

Pero, ¿va a estar bien?

Debes tener fe Anthony, deber tener fe.


	12. CAP 10 Nuevo Amanecer

**Capitulo 10 "Un nuevo amanecer"**

_Hay ocasiones que la oscuridad te invade, _

_perdiéndote en un profundo abismo sin principio y sin fin_

_corres sin dirección tratando de evadirlo o salir de él_

_son pocos los que lo logran, son pocos los que ven la luz_

_son pocos los que la conocen y la siguen…._

Era un día más en su rutina, él estaba muy cansado, había estado sumergido entre pilas de papeles durante toda la mañana, pero aun faltaba una junta de negocios con unos nuevos inversionistas que tenían un proyecto prometedor, sabía de antemano que sería larga la negociación y que tendría que convivir con ellos después de cerrar el negocio, aun así después de firmar el último documento, giró su bello rostro para mirar el reloj, aun tenía un poco de tiempo para reponerse, su inseparable amigo vendría a informarle que todo estaba listo, así que aprovecho para recargarse pesadamente en su fino sillón de piel, necesitaba relajarse estaba muy aturdido, pero al cerrar sus hermosos ojos su imagen vino de repente, la imagen de una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y entre suspiros se dejó llevar.

Ese joven empresario dejó vagar su pensamiento evocando cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía de ella desde la conocía, cuánto tiempo había pasado más de 10 años sin duda, el estaba seguro que su familia necesitaba de ella tanto como ella de ellos, por eso tomó la decisión de adoptarla, tan solo trataba de darle lo que le hacía falta una familia, pero fue muy difícil lograrlo, pero para ella con su forma de ser, con amor y ternura fue venciendo todos los obstáculos, en ocasiones el sentía haberle fallado, hubiera querido estar con ella y protegerla, de algo si estaba muy seguro, que la compensaría por todo, para él fue muy difícil aceptar la decisión que tomó de quedarse en el Hogar de Pony, no quería dejarla sola, él estaba consciente del dolor que provocó la separación de Terry, trataba de sobreponerse, pero él, con sus nuevas responsabilidades como Patriarca le obligaban estar lejos de ella.

Durante esos 2 años y medio, estuvo acompañada de Paty que necesitaba sanar su corazón y Annie que llegó un año después ya que ella decidió que lo mejor era que Archie y ella se separaran, ella comprendió que él no la amaba y prefirió dejarlo ser feliz aunque no fuera con ella, luego de ese tiempo, Paty estudio para maestra, se casó hace dos años con Tom y ahora tienen un niño llamado Patrick, Annie se fue a New York a estudiar música casualmente a la misma escuela de Archie, ambos al encontrarse retomaron su amistad, Archie se sorprendió al ver el cambio en la Srita. Britter, se veía más fuerte y segura de sí misma, por otro lado, ella, su pequeña, retomó su carrera, recupero su antiguo puesto en el Hospital Santa Juana, había algo más, había logrado lo que nadie, que los Leegan cambiaran, poco apoco se dio el proceso, recordaba como su sobrino Niel le prometió cambiar y que él se ganaría su perdón con hechos, se volvió responsable, terminó los estudios, se hizo cargo de los negocios de su padre en Florida y estaba por independizarse, se casó con Luisa la amiga del colegio que tenía su hermana y tiene una vida tranquila. En este tiempo que él se hizo cargo el Sr. Leegan pasó más tiempo en casa con su hija y su esposa hizo muchos cambios al ver como su mujer consentía a la joven, nunca pensó que tomará una medida tan drástica, pero a ella le sirvió estar de voluntaria junto a Candy en una clínica comunitaria y también tendría que ganar lo que gastará trabajando con uno de sus socios, el Sr. Stevens se ofreció en ayudarle a que la caprichosa como su hijo Tom le decía comprendiera el valor de las cosas, además que se había casado casi un año atrás y con la maternidad su carácter se volvió más dócil, aunque también Owen O' Hara su esposo colaboró mucho en ese milagro, ahora Candy y Eliza eran amigas y parte de una familia sin rencores, si él no hubiera estado presente no creería que ella le pidió perdón. Aun así el hueso más duro de roer fue la Tía Elroy que estaba renuente, pero cuando se enfermó, Candy fue quien decidió hacerse cargo de su cuidado hasta en contra de su voluntad, sabía que no se negaría si él se lo pedía porque a la Tía abuela no le quedó de otra, pero conforme la fue conociendo fue cediendo poco a poco. Después de eso, Candy se dedicó a su trabajo en el hospital, estaba apunto de ser promovida de puesto , el tiempo libre lo dedicaba a sus amigos y a la pequeña clínica feliz que atendía el Doctor Martin, en sus vacaciones visitaba a sus madres en el hogar de pony.

Ella era la persona de más peso para él, ya tenía más de 2 años insistiendo que se mudará a la mansión, que tomará el lugar que le corresponde, pero ella de manera sutil le hacía ver era más feliz así, el deseaba más que nadie su felicidad, por ella el tuvo la fortaleza de enfrentar su destino, ella es quién lo mantenía de pie, quién lo mantenía a flote y sin perder el rumbo, quién hacia que la enorme carga puesta sobre sus hombros fuera llevadera, ella con su espontaneidad, su dulzura le mostraba lo que más importaba, por lo que el tenerla cerca de él era indispensable, nadie sabía la influencia que esa joven de ojos verdes tenía sobre él, ella con su mirada y su voz, podía calmar el torbellino de emociones que lo abatían, por eso dejó de insistir, él le agradecía a su manera por todo aquello que le ha dado a su familia, dándole el más grande regalo que cualquiera pueda tener, la libertad, esa que él añoraba, quería que ella tuviera lo que él nunca podría tener, ella afloraba lo mejor de las personas y todo lo que ella había hecho por su familia no tenía precio, pero ahora faltaban 4 y medio meses para la boda y tenía que realizar varios pendientes y poder tener esas merecidas vacaciones, sabía que terminando el viaje de negocios por el viejo continente regresaría directamente a la casa que llamaba hogar, su amado Lakewood, donde ella esperaría su regreso. En eso escucho el llamado de la puerta, cosa que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Adelante.

Sr. William ya está todo listo en la sala de juntas.

Gracias George, deja de llamarme Sr. William que cuando lo haces siento que le hablas a mi padre.

Lo lamento señor, pero me es imposible, pero lo intentaré, ya están todos instalados, solo falta usted para comenzar la reunión.

Entonces no los hagamos esperar, entre más pronto mejor no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita con Candy.

Si señor

George en que quedamos- suspiro con resignación

Lo siento se… William la costumbre

Eso esta mucho mejor, por favor en caso de no terminar a tiempo avidale a Candy que no me espere, por favor.

_**EN OTRO LUGAR DE CHICAGO…**_

El Doctor Martin revisaba a las personas que llegaban a un albergue y dispensario comunitario de un barrio muy pobre, que era sostenido por una congregación religiosa, él incluso donaba parte de las medicinas que recibía, aunque quien más le preocupaba era una joven, ella llegó muy mal herida, estaba inconsciente desde casi un año a raíz de un fuerte golpe que recibió, además esperaban que no tuviera secuelas, no había ninguna garantía hasta que despertara

Bon giorno, como esta señorina, bien? Que bono, veo que ha descansado mucho, no se ha cansado aun de dormir, debería de abrir su bellos ojos y admirar el paisaje, tal vez no lo sabe pero usted tene una bella vista, aun hace mucho frío pero es una bendición poder ver las maravillas de Dios, así no me queda de otra que revisarla así que pórtese como buena ragatsa- mientras tomaba los signos vitales sintió un leve movimiento, el cual no le tomó importancia pero al hacer el cambio de suero sintió que una mano la golpeaba , lo cual la asusto, pero salió despavorida buscando al medico ya que vio que aquella paciente abría pesadamente aun aturdida y débil.

Un doctor, un médico!- decía mientras corría

Hermana Clarence, que pasa

Despertó! Despertó!- por la carrera casi no temía aire

Hermana contrólese, que no la entiendo

Madre superiora, la ragatsa despertó

Por Dios que escándalo, ni un ratón las había puesto de esa manera- dijo el Dr. Martin

Doctor que bono que esta en nostro resinto, venga presto, ya despertó, nostra ragatza despertó

Ambos corrieron junto con Sor Clarence, a ver lo sucedido, el doctor inmediatamente la revisó, para ver como se encontraba, aun estaba muy débil para contestar, así por medio de parpadeos el doctor se comunicó con ella

Doctor, ¿cómo está ella?

Bien, pero débil, necesita alimentarse para recuperar fuerzas poco a poco, al parecer no hubo nada que lamentar, solo que la inmovilidad de este tiempo, siente esa rigidez pero primero que se recupere anímicamente continuaremos con la terapia para recupere la movilidad, ayúdenla a que esté cómoda, la próxima semana vendré para ver como esta, no la fuercen está desorientada, aturdida, traten que tenga un ambiente y se sienta en confianza, así sabremos quienes son sus familiares y les informaremos, también averiguaremos que le pasó

Bien, ya escucho hermana, así que usted estará a cargó de la joven

Si madre superiora.

Bien me parece perfecto.

Asi el doctor se marchó del lugar feliz, y Sor Clarence se hizo cargo de ella la cuidó y trató de hacerle compañía, cuando estuvo en condiciones para hablar empezó a hacer preguntas

Disculpe, ¿llevó mucho tiempo aquí?

Si, un poco, estuvo inconsciente un poco más de un año

Y sabe cómo llegué aquí

Bono, uno señore la trajo mal herida

¿En dónde estamos?

En Chicago, vaya creo que tiene muchas preguntas

Un poco, ¿y qué lugar este, un hospital?

Es el dispensario de la congregacione del perpetuo socorro, aquí atendemos a las personas que están enfermas y no pueden ir a un hospital, hay doctores que vienen a revisar a las personas que habitan en los alrededores, sin cobrar consulta, el doctor Martin es quien le ha atendido, nostra congregacione está al servicio de quien necesite auxilio, nosotras somos las enfermeras aquí, a veces me preguntaba si despertaría pronto, hay tantas cosas que ver

Entonces no soy monja.

Bono puedes serlo si lo deseas.

No se ofenda pero creo que no es lugar para mi, sabe me duele todo el cuerpo. Me desespera estar en cama

Bono el doctor dice que es normale, ha estado mucho tiempo dormida e inmovile, pero en dos días te visitará el doctor y tomará su terapia, pronto caminará de nuevo

Usted es italiana verdad?

Si, yo viví mi infancia en la bella Italia, pero tuvimos que emigrar a América cuando era un adolescente, y estando aquí tuve mi llamado y decidí servir al prójimo. Pero tu debes ser extranjera.

¿Extranjera?

Si por tu acento, ¿de donde eres?

Pues yo… yo…. No lo sé

Bono tal vez si me das tu nombre podré saberlo por tu apellido

Yo…yo no lo sé no lo recuerdo, ¡por Dios! No se quien soy, ustedes deben saberlo en el registro de ingreso….

Oh! Como lo siento ragatsa, pero el señore que la trajo no sabía los datos, no traía nada consigo, solo que la encontró desvanecida en la orilla del camino, la subieron en el auto y al pasar por aquí la dejaron, teníamos la esperanza que usted nos diera los datos. Pero lo solucionare, necesita un nombre,

Y dígame que nombre tenía usted antes de ordenarse

Mi nombre de pila es Isabella Vizcenso

Isabella, me gusta, si no le molesta quisiera usar su nombre

No me molesta, será un honor para mi, ese era el nombre de mi madre, pero necesitarás un apellido, y como se la pasó durmiendo como la princesa del cuento que le parece _**Dormant**_- le dijo la hermana, dejando pensativa a la chica y después ambas se reieron por la ocurrencia- Creo que es todo, me retiro, pero regresaré mas tarde a vele Isabella Dormant, pero para mi será Bella Dormant.

La joven quedó pensativa,al menos ya tenía un nombre, no sabía que había pasado, no sabía si tenía familia, un esposo, hijos, un hermano o hermana, cuando el médico la revisó supo que tendría que tener paciencia que era un proceso lento recuperar su memoria, les enseñó la forma de hacer los masajes que le servirían y con ellos pronto sería la de antes, por lo pronto, estaría allí hasta que sanará completamente. Los días pasaron dos meses desde que despertó, ella en ese tiempo en la congregación, ayudaba a las monjas, platicaba con el sacerdote, aunque no se atrevía a entrar a la capilla hasta esa tarde

Isabella, hija, ¿así que aquí estabas?

Si padre, ¿me buscaba?

Así es, quiero entregarte esto

¿Que es?

Ábrelo, mira estas son las cosas que encontraron cerca de ti y es la ropa que traías puesta ese día

¿Y esta peluca también?

No lo sé, estaba junto con la ropa, y dime que has pensado, sé que ya te dieron de alta

No lo sé, no se ha donde ir, no sé si tengo familia o si nadie preguntaría por mi, ni que tipo de vida llevaba. Pero algo me dice que mi lugar no está aquí y luego…. Ese sueño, no se que pensar, tal vez es un sueño y no signifique nada, pero por que es tan recurrente, tal vez sea un recuerdo, pero me niego a que lo sea, de ser así, sería una mala persona, por que hice sufrir a muchas personas.

Bueno hija solo puedo aconsejarte que te acerques a él, a nuestro padre, él es el que tiene las respuestas y el consuelo que buscas y que tanto necesitas, pídele que sea tu guía, para saber el camino que debes seguir y aunque tu hayas sido mala persona nunca es tarde para enmendar tus errores, tal vez ese sueño es una señal, Dios tiene formas misteriosas para darnos sus mensajes.

Pero sin ofender padre, ni siquiera se si soy católica o si soy creyente

Eso no importa, para él todos somos sus hijos y nos escucha sin importar tu religión, todos somos instrumentos de su amor, todos somos portadores de su voz, y aunque no lo creas, si tu no crees en su existencia no quiere decir que él no se preocupe por ti, solo es cuestión de interpretar su mensaje, trata de hablar con él.

Así pasó un gran rato en la capilla, pidiendo que le indicara el camino, y reflexionando y solo sabía que no podía que darse, sabía que allí podía estar en paz, tranquila, pero algo le decía que tenía que partir.

Sor Clarence, espéreme!

Por Dios, Isabella no se debe correr aquí si te ve la madre superiora…

Lo sé, lo sé, bueno ya no me regañe, ¿a dónde va?

Voy a la cocina a ayudar a Sor Dominique, así que tu tendrás que ayudarme también

Pues… creo que no es buena idea, no soy buena para eso, además tengo que llegar con el Padre Joseph y la madre superiora, la veré en la cena

Durante la cena toda la congregación se sorprendió de saber que su Isabella se iba, empezaría una nueva vida, así que a principios de febrero, ella dejaba esa congregación y probaría su suerte, se establecería en Chicago, le decían que esperara a la primavera, ella les dijo que si, pero tenía una necesidad de salir como si alguien la llamará en sus sueños, así que dejo una larga carta de despedida y se marchó, llevaba algo de pan que juntaba de las comidas que le daban, y comenzó caminando, tratando de conseguir trabajo, pero no había mucho que hacer, buscó donde cubrirse del frío por las noches, pero en ocasiones caminaba bajo la nieve y el frío por largo rato.

Un día salió a buscar empleo, tenía hambre, llevaba días sin probar alimentos y se sentía mareada, le costaba mucho ponerse de pie, y esa tos no la dejaba dormir en las noches, pasaba frente algunas tiendas de comida, contemplando largamente los aparadores, y seguía caminando, sin querer choco con una persona.

Perdón discúlpeme

Tenga mas cuidado- le dijo empujándola ligeramente, ella perdió el equilibrio y calló y no se levantó- ¿se encuentra bien?- notó que las personas lo observaban- Casi ni la toqué, por favor levántese, despiértese

Una joven enfermera, se dirigía a su trabajo, escucho un alboroto cerca de allí y al ser muy curiosa, decidió ver que pasaba, si su instinto no le fallaba hacia falta su ayuda.

Disculpe señor, ¿qué sucede?

Se desvaneció, la moví pero no despierta- dijo el caballero

¿Usted la conoce?

Eh, no tropecé con ella

Pero si está ardiendo el fiebre, hay que llevarla al hospital, podría ayudarme

Eh, yo…- cuando vio la cara de preocupación de la joven enfermera- esta bien, vamos

Gracias, por favor sígame, el Hospital Santa Juana está cerca de aquí

Ambos llevaron a la joven para que se le atendiera, fueron directamente a Urgencias y pidió al joven que la dejara sobre una camilla, le dio las gracias, el joven salió del lugar mientras ella se cambiaba, el doctor Mattews la revisaba, era un cuadro severo respiratorio, necesitaba muchos cuidados, lo que sería algo costoso, así que le pedían un familiar que se hiciera cargo de los gastos, cuando Candy se enteró, hizo lo posible para que la recibieran, buscó entre sus cosas un nombre y encontró una biblia de bolsillo con un nombre escrito _**Bella Dormant**_, con ese nombre la registró y como para ella el valor de la vida es más importante, no le parecía justo que por dinero una persona no fuera atendida, por lo que usó su poderoso apellido, ahora tendría que hablar con Albert decirle que ella pagaría esos gastos, contaba con un poco de dinero ahorrado, ya que el hospital mandaría la cuenta al Consorcio Andley.

_**ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR**_

_**GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTES Y LEER MI HISTORIA, AQUI VIENE UNA INTRODUCCION DE LO QUE LE PASÓ A LA FAMILIA ANDLEY EN ESTE TIEMPO PARALELO A LA HISTORIA DE SUSANA, DE AQUI EN DELANTE EL RESTO DE LOS PERSONAJES APARECEN EN MI FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE QUE TARDÉ UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, TRATARÉ DE HACERLO MÁS SEGUIDO, AGRADEZCO A LA GENTE QUE ME HA DEJADO SUS REVIEWS E INVITO A QUE LOS DEMÁS LECTORES ME ESCRIBAN SUS COMENTARIOS , ME ENCANTARÍA SABER QUE OPINAN DE LA HISTORIA QUE LES DEJO AQUI CON MUCHO CARIÑO. HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. **_


	13. CAP 10 Segunda Parte

**Espacio para charlar**

**A todas mis lectoras gracias, por darse un tiempo para mi fic, se que les debo una disculpa por mi demora pero he estado algo ocupada :P y pensativa, pues es mi primer trabajo y me cuesta ordenar y organizar mis ideas, espero que sigan mi historia a pesar de todo y que las terrytanas ya me hayan perdonado por algunos de los capítulos ****anteriores, gracias.**

**TC GAN: Gracias por leer mi historia, a mi me gustan las tuyas y espero con ansias tus próximos capítulos.**

Capitulo 10 segunda parte

Era la hora de salir ella deseaba quedarse y cuidarla, sus compañeros de trabajo le dijeron que la cuidarían por ella, ya que pasó la noche en vela, pero Albert no tardaba en llegar, sabía que partiría a un largo viaje y que tendría que decirle lo que pasó, siendo fiel a su promesa que tiempo atrás se hicieron, compartirlo todo. Ella estaba muy preocupada, pero su compañera Audrey dijo que la cubriría y si pasaba algo la llamaría, así con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la entrada del hospital a esperarlo.

Candy!, ¿cómo estás?

Bien Albert ¿y tú? ¿cómo te fue hoy?

Bueno fue un día muy pesado, pero que te parece si nos vamos, recuerda que la tía Elroy nos espera en casa para la cena.

¿Está bien si vamos a mi apartamento después de comer por mis cosas?, es que me muero de hambre- dijo un poco apenada

Jajajajajajaja, no cambias Candy eres una glotona, jajajaja

Albert!-dijo dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

Auch! eso dolió-dijo sobándose el brazo

Bien merecido se lo tiene Sr. Andley, que forma es esa de tratar a una dama- dijo imitando a la Tía abuela

Jajajajaja, está bien lo admito, madame, ¿me permite acompañarla? – dijo al ofrecerle su brazo.

Encantada- dijo tomando el brazo.

El lugar era muy bonito, sencillo, había gente de todos los niveles sociales, era un sitio agradable, y estaba muy concurrido, pero nuestro príncipe conocía al dueño, antes había trabajado para él en la época de su amnesia.

Eit Albert! Como estás amigo

Bien Mike

Vaya veo que tienes buena compañía, tú debes ser Candy, verdad?

Si mucho gusto señor

El placer es mío pero llámame Mike, sabes aquí eres famosa, Albert siempre nos ha hablado de ti.

En serio!, vaya eso si es sorpresa

Sorpresa sería que no hablara de ti, jajajajaja

Hey, no es verdad, no siempre hablo de ella.

Vamos Albert, si aunque hables de cualquier tema siempre terminas relacionándola a ella, o dime de las veces que has venido cuando no has mencionado el nombre de Candy- Albert se quedó pensativo, y cuando iba a decir algo se detuvo- lo ves

Vaya no sabía que siempre me nombrabas, esto es serio, ahora ya no podré venir seguido, después de esto querrán que les firme autógrafos y no podré comer con tranquilidad- dijo de broma y todos empezaron a reir.

Bueno los dejo para que ordenen y puedan platicar, ah se me olvidaba, eres bienvenida siempre que lo desees Candy, y por los autógrafos no te preocupes yo me encargo que pases un rato agradable sin molestias.

Gracias

Bueno ahora si los dejó el deber me llama.- se despidió Mike

Y bien te gusta

Me encanta créeme que vendré más seguido por aquí

Me alegro, bien vamos a ordenar y después de comer podremos conversar

De acuerdo.

La comida estuvo estupenda, ambos disfrutaron la compañía del otro, platicaban de todo un poco, Albert le comentaba del viaje que tendría y su itinerario, Candy del trabajo del hospital, y sus planes para dentro del próximo mes y medio, en eso recordó algo que debía comentarle.

Que pasa Candy, te quedaste muy seria de repente

Bueno… es que… hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Si, ¿qué es?

Bueno es que ayer….

¿Qué sucede?

Cuando venía al hospital, escuche que alguien se desvaneció, me acerqué, era una joven al revisarla estaba ardiendo en fiebre, le pedía a un señor que me ayudara a llevarla a l hospital…

_Flash back_

_Candy entró precipitadamente al hospital_

_Sígame por favor, aquí está bien, gracias_

_Cree que se pondrá bien?, le juro que no le hice nada_

_No se preocupe, tiene que ser atendida, gracias por todo, sabe el nombre de la chica?_

_No lo siento, pero estas son sus cosas, tal vez haya algo allí_

_Gracias, no se preocupe ella estará bien_

_Bueno en ese caso me retiro._

_Después de cambiarla, salió para ponerse su uniforme, en el pasillo se encontró con Clara y le pidió que un medico revisará a la joven del cuarto 502, al regresar vio salir al Doctor Sanders _

_¿cómo esta doctor?_

_Bueno Candy….__ esta delicada, parece ser que estuvo expuesta mucho tiempo al intemperie, tiene bronquitis, pero lo que me preocupa es la fiebre esta noche es crítica hay que bajarla a como de lugar, los medicamentos que necesita son costosos, asi como una cámara de oxigeno, está muy débil, hay que suministrarl, suero fisiológico también, asi que infórmele a su familia hay que llenar una ficha de registro._

_Si doctor, pero…_

_Que sucede Candy_

_Es que no conozco a su familia, ella necesitaba ayuda y por eso la traje._

_Entonces hay que revisar sus cosas, hacer la ficha de registro y avisa a su familia, por lo pronto le avisaré al doctor Lenard que me firme la orden para usar ese medicamento._

_Candy busco en la maleta, pero no encontró nada solo una biblia, la abrió y había un nombre escrito, con él lleno el registro, cuando se dirigía a la habitación el director del hospital la llamó_

_Srita. Andley, puede venir a mi oficina _

_Si, dígame doctor_

_Mire señorita, se que su intención de ayudar a los demás es buena, pero creo este lugar no es beneficencia pública, necesitamos que un familiar se haga cargo de la cuenta de la joven… Dormant, así que no firmaré la orden hasta que me diga que hay un responsable._

_Pero doctor ella necesita atención medica!_

_Lo se, pero entienda una cosa Señorita, nosotros necesitamos de esa entrada de dinero para surtir el medicamento y poder ayudar a más personas, y veo que la joven no cuenta con esos recursos_

_Pero doctor, nosotros hicimos un juramento de ver por los demás, ella necesita su ayuda, y como sabe si ella cuenta con el dinero suficiente, cuando Albert llegó malherido, sucedió lo mismo y resulto ser de una familia importante, solo lo juzgaron por su apariencia._

_Basta! Usted la conoce? De donde viene? Quien es su familia?_

_No _

_Entonces no lo firmare hasta que haya un responsable._

_En ese caso si es por el dinero, yo me hare cargo de sus gastos, yo seré la responsable._

_Perfecto!, así que aquí tiene la orden firmada, puede retirarse- cuando estaba por salir – ah y una cosa más la cuenta se le enviará a las oficinas de su familia._

_Fin de flash back_

Y eso fue lo que pasó

Vaya nunca pensé que te enfrentaras de esa manera al Doctor Lenard.

Bueno, pero no te preocupes yo cubriré la cuenta del hospital, solo te pido que cuando llegue la factura me la des, yo he ahorrado algo de dinero y…

No- la interrumpió Albert- no lo haré Candy.

¿Cómo?

Lo que escuchaste, no te la daré, no permitiré que gastes esos ahorros, yo me hare cargo de finiquitar esa factura y no pienso ceder, de acuerdo.

Albert, gracias- lo abrazó.

Los jóvenes pidieron la cuenta, se despidieron de Mike, se fueron a recoger las cosas de Candy ya que se quedaría ese día en la mansión, la cena estuvo muy tranquila, George los acompañó, se ultimaron detalles, para las agendas de los tres, el día estaba próximo, Candy en un mes pediría sus vacaciones y una licencia para terminar de organizar todo para el día de la boda, esa tarde y noche fueron de alegría, al día siguiente Albert salía a New York, y la Tía abuela seguiría con los preparativos en Lakewood, viajaría a preparar una ceremonia digna de la familia Andley, Candy despidió a los dos en la entrada de la mansión, les deseo un buen viaje, los autos de la familia estaban listos, uno partiría con la matriarca a Lakewood, en el segundo, Albert partiría a la estación de trenes donde abordaría uno con destino a New York, donde lo esperaba un barco con destino a Londres, el tercero, llevaría a la Srita. Andley al hospital para empezar con su labor como enfermera.

Buenos días Clara

Buenos días Candy, este es tu itinerario esta semana. Fuiste transferida Urgencias

Gracias, pero creí que podía seguir con los pacientes de ayer.

Lo sé, Srita. Andley, pero fue mi decisión

Dr. Lenard!

Sabe Srita. Andley, no es un castigo, la joven está en buenas manos, Audrey está a cargo de ella, pero con sus conocimientos y habilidades, hace mas falta allí, sobretodo en el pabellón quirúrgico, creo que sabe que hay pocas enfermeras con ese perfil, aun así usted podrá visitar a la paciente del 502, y Audrey tiene indicaciones de mantenerla al tanto.

Será como usted diga doctor.

Bien vaya con el doctor Chase, que está por entrar en una cirugía- Candy asintió en silencio y se fue a reportar inmediatamente.

Durante esa semana estaba al pendiente de Isabella, pero ella estaba medicada la mayor parte del tiempo, la fiebre cedió pronto y estaba respondiendo al tratamiento de manera extraordinaria su recuperación en tan poco tiempo fue sorprendente, solo un día antes de su descanso Candy pudo conversar con ella.

Buenas tardes, ¿cómo se siente?

Mejor, gracias, ¿usted es nueva?

Eh, no, mi nombre es Candy y hoy me toca hacer su revisión hoy, por lo que veo está a punto de darse de alta

Si parece ser que si, no me agradan los hospitales, siento que me enfermo más al estar en uno y lo más curioso es que prácticamente todos los recuerdos que tengo son de un hospital, siempre despierto en uno- mientras veía que la rubia le servía el almuerzo

Entonces se ha enfermado mucho, pero verá que pronto eso cambiará-tomaba sus signos vitales, revisaba que todos los aparatos funcionarán

Gracias por sus buenos deseos pero no lo creo, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, me siento mal de ver a la gente enferma o con un malestar, no sé cómo explicarlo es como que compartiera su estado de animo.

La entiendo, pero usted necesitaba estar aquí, pero en unos días podría salir de aquí sin ningún problema, bien es todo, trate de descansar, el doctor pronto vendrá a verla.

Gracias.

Al poco tiempo que Candy salió del cuarto ingresaba el doctor Mattews a checar el reporte y revisar a la paciente.

Bien ,muy bien , parece ser que mañana por fin abandonará el hospital

Es en serio

Si así es

Por fin ya no quería estar aquí, gracias doctor

Espero que no sea porque se le ha tratado mal

No! No es eso doc, pero es que no me gustan los hospitales

Bien, pues si deseo se cumplió, mañana por la mañana firmaré su salida, así por la tarde podrá irse.

Gracias Doctor.

A la mañana siguiente, el doctor preparó los documentos su alta, se le informó al consorcio Andley de que se debía liquidar la cuenta de hospital así que George fue a hacerse cargo personalmente, preguntó por la Srita. Andley y le informaron que descansaba ese día. Así decidió ir a buscarla, para recoger a la joven en su salida, lo que no sabían era que ella se preocupó por la cuenta mientras paseaba escucho que su estancia fue muy costosa, así decidió salir de allí lo más pronto posible, pensó que si conseguía un trabajo podría regresar para liquidar la misma con un acuerdo, pero vagó por un largo rato, no encontraba trabajo, ya estaba entrada la tarde estaba cerca del atardecer, así que decidió sentarse en el parque, ya empezaba a tener hambre, además de buscar donde pasar la noche. Ella ignoraba que cuando Candy regresó con George la chica no estaba, ella se sintió triste y George estaba molestó con la actitud de la chica, él consideraba que por educación debió darle las gracias a la Srita. Andley por su bondad, Candy dijo que estaba bien, que no se preocupará George la convenció de comer algo, después la convenció de acompañarla ya estaba por anochecer, cuando pasaron por el parque. Candy reconoció una figura sentada bajo un árbol.

Que sucede señorita

George, ese ella

Está segura?

Si reconozco esa ropa

Ambos se acercaron pero fue Candy quien le hablo primero

Hola, ¿me recuerdas?- la joven volteó la mirada y se puso nerviosa, se puso de pie y trato de alejarse- espera no te vayas, que haces aquí?

Si es enfermera del hospital, bueno, yo… yo… solo descansaba un poco, pero ya me voy

No tenga miedo Srita. No le haremos daño, solos estábamos preocupados, como desapareció del hospital - dijo George.

Es que… yo… no podiá quedarme, no tenía con que pagar la cuenta, los enviaron del hospital a buscarme verdad?

No, pero no tenía por qué huir, la cuenta esta liquidada- dijo el hombre de negocios.

En verdad?

Si, es verdad, pero no debería estar sola por aquí si quiere podemos llevarla a su casa verdad, George?

Asi es, dejenos acompañarla.

No es necesario estoy bien, no se molesten, podrían decirme quien pagó la cuenta para agradecerle.

Fue…

Una donación anónima que recibió el hospital, alguien se enteró de su caso y decidió ayudarla- lo interrumpió Candy.

Vaya y yo que huí para buscar un trabajo y poder pagar después

Está bien si la acompañamos es algo tarde.

No!

Por qué pasa algo- preguntó Candy, la chica bajo la mirada le daba vergüenza pero tuvo que decir la verdad

Es que yo… no tengo a donde ir…

En ese caso por qué no te quedas conmigo-

Señorita, creo que…- pero lo ojos de Candy le dijeron todo- debería aceptar – dijo con recelo, ya mañana investigaría a esa joven sin que la Srita. Andley se enterara

No lo creo, estaré bien- dijo al escuchar la voz del hombre además quien garantizaba que todo fuera una trampa y la llevaran a la delegación por la cuenta del hospital

Por favor, sin mal no recuerdo no le gustan los hospitales, acaba de salir de uno y no creo que quiera regresar

Esta bien pero me marcharé en la mañana

De acuerdo, vamos

A usted la conozco pero al señor no?

Oh, es verdad que cabeza la mía, él es el Sr. Johnson, y a mí ya me conoces soy Candy

Mucho gusto señorita, George Johnson a sus ordenes-le extendió la mano y ella la tomó con un poco de desconfianza

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Isabella Dormant, pero me dicen Bella- ahora tenía un nombre donde empezar, aunque le parecía una broma ese nombre.

Después de ver la sinceridad de la joven decidió aceptar a pasar la noche allí, tal vez podría irse temprano a buscar trabajo, la chica era agradable pero no se sentía en confianza, estaba incomoda.


	14. CAP 11 Nuevos Lazos

Capitulo 11 "Nuevos lazos"

Como era de esperarse, a la mañana siguiente Isabella se levantó y preparó sus cosas, pensaba en buscar trabajo, solo había un problema, y ese era donde quedarse, durante el día estaría de arriba abajo, pero las noches eran su preocupación, incluso recordó el albergue que había en la congregación, por su mente cruzó la idea de ir allí pero recordó la manera en que se fue y no tenía cara para regresar, al salir de la habitación se topó una sorpresa ya que Candy había preparado el desayuno.

Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

Si gracias, bueno ahora tengo que irme.

Espera! Por que no desayunas conmigo?, ya esta todo listo, prometo no entretenerte más.

Es que yo…- al ver el rostro de ella se dio cuenta que era sincera que realmente le preocupaba, aun así había algo que le decía que ella necesitaba más y después de un pequeño silencio contestó- de acuerdo, gracias.

Después del desayuno, Isabella recogió la mesa, limpio la cocina y lavó los trastes, para cuando Candy terminó de arreglarse ya estaba todo limpio, ambas salieron juntas y se despidieron cada una tomó su camino, nuestra enfermera se preguntaba que sería de esa joven, se preocupaba por ella sabía que no tendría a donde ir, así al terminar su turno la buscaría para ofrecerle la otra habitación, aunque sabía de la actitud que George tuvo con ella, por una extraña razón había algo en ella le decía que no se alejara de esa chica rara, algo le decía que ella necesitaba ayuda, en varias ocasiones que pudo observarla se miraba pensativa, distante y se alejaba de los demás, en la mañana le daba la impresión de estar molesta, pero cuando platicaban su rostro se suavizaba. Así avanzó el día y Bella buscaba trabajo, estaba frente a pensión escuchó sin querer lo que pasaba, la chica del servicio tuvo una emergencia y la dueña le decía que esperara un poco mientras conseguía a alguien, ya entró y se ofreció para el trabajo pero al verla la dueña dudó un poco pero al final cedió solo le pedía como pago algo de comida, la chica se esforzó, limpio como nunca, recordaba todo lo que aprendió en la congregación, y lo que no sabía preguntaba como hacerlo, la Sra. Miller se sorprendió, cuando terminó el día le dio algo de dinero, lo cual agradeció, solo esperaba encontrar un lugar donde dormir, trataría de encontrar algo mañana, y al primer lugar que volvería sería la pensión, por lo pronto estaba cerca el atardecer así fue a descansar un poco al parque estuvo cargando su maletín con ella, sacó su libreta y su biblia, ella miraba el libro y se ponía nostálgica, lo abrazo fuertemente, tomó su libreta empezó a escribir todo lo que le venía a su mente, después volvió a leer sus pensamientos, estaba meditando o tal vez reflexionando cuando alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hola, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Bien gracias ¿y el tuyo?

Bien también, sabes me preguntaba si ya encontraste un lugar donde quedarte

No, pero ahora que te veo, sabes de algún lugar donde pueda pasar la noche con esto- le muestra el poco dinero que traía.

Mmmm, déjame ver, creo que si, no es muy grande pero se la dueña no tendrá inconveniente

Deberás? Gracias, que esperamos vamos ahora mismo!

Se puso de pie rápidamente, le ayudó a la enfermera a ponerse de pie, tomó su maleta y la siguió, en el camino platicaban, sobre la profesión de Candy y su vocación, Isabella le contaba que ella le hubiera gustado poder estudiar, pero estaba segura que no podría ser enfermera, le agradaba la idea de ayudar a los demás, pero no le gustaba la idea de estar en un hospital, le contaba que ella con tal de trabajar aunque fuera algo nuevo para ella se esforzaba por aprender, además que no sabía hacer muchas cosas, de repente, a Isabella se le hizo conocido el lugar, era el edificio donde Candy vivía, al principio pensó que tal vez sería una vecina, aun así entró con cautela, pero llegaron al departamento de ella, por un momento creyó que iba a dejar algo, o a recoger algo, pero…

Pasa por favor, espérame un momento- ella sintió, y vio a la chica pecosa ir a la habitación y de rato salió- y bien que dices? Te quedarás?

¡¿Como?- dijo sorpresivamente y poniéndose de pie

Sabes estuve pensando y creo que es lo mejor que te parece, yo tengo una habitación extra y tu necesitas donde dormir.

Pero… yo creí que…- ella recordaba como la vio el señor que la acompañó ayer- es que tu no me conoces, no sabes nada de mi, no creo que sea correcto, no quiero que tengas algún problema, yo soy una extraña, no sabes de donde vengo ni quien soy, no te conozco bien pero algo me dice que lo haces con buena voluntad, pero no es buena idea, ni siquiera tengo con que pagarte, creo que será mejor que me vaya- giró y se dirigió a la puerta pero sintió algo extraño, al momento que iba a tomar la perilla sintió que alguien sujetaba su maleta, eso la hizo girar a ver.

Espera!, ya es tarde quédate por hoy, me preocupas, estuviste muy enferma, estar afuera te provocaría una recaída, además no tienes a donde ir, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites hasta encontrar donde vivir, un trabajo estable, o hasta la primavera, tal vez has pasado por momentos difíciles y que no te es fácil confiar, se que piensas que yo tampoco debería ser tan confiada, mira se que no nos conocemos bien se que no eres mala persona, algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti, además no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando alguien necesita ayuda y yo se la puedo brindar, además no te pido que me pagues por ella, eso ayudará a que puedas ahorrar que te parece.- Bella la miró por un largo tiempo, hasta que analizó todo y vio que sinceramente quería ayudar, no tuvo corazón para negarse, tal vez no sería tan mala idea después de todo. Respiró profundamente para contestar

Está bien, me quedaré solo hasta que pueda conseguir un empleo fijo, y me pueda mudar.

Ella aceptó y decidió que lo mejor era ser sincera con esa persona que le abría las puertas de su casa, así que le contó que ella estaba sola, que no conocía su pasado, que despertó en un dispensario, y que ella parece ser que llegó a él en muy malas condiciones y allí le atendieron, que en él le dieron un nuevo nombre el cual salió por el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, poco a poco durante esas dos semanas fueron acoplándose, Bella limpiaba el departamento, después buscaba empleo aunque encontraba algunos de forma temporal, en ocasiones se frustraba, Candy hacia las compras y las 2 cocinaban y se turnaban, realmente se complementaban, los demás inquilinos del edificio la fueron aceptando poco a poco, hizo amistad con una de las señoras la cual le enseñaba a llevar una casa, todo parecía llevar su curso.

En las oficinas del consorcio Andley, George estaba muy preocupado desde su última visita se sorprendió al ver a la joven viviendo con Candy, si en su momento había pensado en investigarla, éste sería el mejor momento, dejo eso por la paz intuyendo que solo es una noche, pero ahora, tendría los resultados de llevar a cabo esa idea.

_Flash back_

_George fue a visitar a Candy siguiendo las indicaciones de Albert, quería cerciorarse que estuviera bien hacia una semana del incidente con la chica del hospital, esperaba que no le afectara en su __ánimo, al tocar la puerta se sorprendió de la persona que le abrió._

_Buenas tardes, disculpe este es el departamento de la Srita. Candy, ¿verdad?_

_Si, buenas tardes, pase por favor Candy no tarda en llegar__ fue a comprar algo que necesitaba, siéntese, ¿desea algo de tomar?_

_Eh, no gracias._

_Con permiso- ella quería salir de allí corriendo ese señor de cierta manera la intimidaba con solo verla, sus palabras eran amables, pero su mirada le decía que no le agradaba_

_En eso la puerta se abrió y Candy al verlo se llenó de alegría que se lanzó a darle una gran abrazo al hombre que ya estaba de pie._

_George que alegría verlo, ¿todo está bien?_

_Si señorita, solo pase para ver como estaba_

_Gracias George, pero estoy bien no se preocupe._

_Sabe que la aprecio de verdad, por eso me preocupa_

_Pero estoy bien George._

_Desde la cocina Bella notaba el cambio de expresión del caballero, se notaba que estimaba a la joven enfermera, aun así pensaba que necesitaba irse, algo le decía que habría más problemas si se quedaba. Por su parte George de manera descrita observaba a la joven también._

_¿Se quedará a cenar con nosotras verdad George?_

_Bueno, no deseo incomodarlas- dijo observando directamente a Bella que ya tenía la mesa lista para los tres, Candy se dio hacia donde miraba, al notarla, quito la vista de la joven_

_Espero que si señor Johnson, Candy preparó una rica cena, por que no se sientan mientras sirvo.- George decidió quedarse un poco mas de tiempo y observar mejor a la joven._

_Bueno no puedo desairar a dos damas, así que acepto su invitación._

_La cena estuvo tranquila, cordial de las tres partes, Bella insistió en que Candy atendería a su visita y ella serviría el café, al llevarlo se disculpó __por retirarse, y así darles su espacio para charlar. Candy aprovecho para decirle que ella había aceptado quedarse por un tiempo que ambas estaban bien. Después de un poco de sobre mesa el caballero se despidió y se retiro para dejar descansar a las damas._

_Fin de flash back_

Al momento que Ileine le pidió permiso para pasar, el regreso a la realidad, autorizando la entrada a la oficina.

Disculpe Señor Johnson, el Señor Morris está aquí.

Gracias Ileine déjelo pasar y por favor que no nos interrumpan.

Si señor, con permiso.

Segundos después entro un caballero que se dirigió a donde se encontraba George se saludaron cortésmente y le pidió que se tomara asiento.

¿Como estas Johnson?

Bien ¿y tu Morris?

Vaya tan formar como siempre, estoy bien gracias, somos amigos, me conoces y te conozco, sabes que no me ando con rodeos, así que antes de entregarte mi reporte quiero saber por qué investigar a esa chica, debe ser algo importante para las personas para las que trabajas o para ti

Creo que el motivo no es importante, solo hago mi trabajo

Vamos George, esa chica está relacionada de alguna manera con los Andley, ¿cierto?- George conocía perfectamente a su amigo, y si no le contestaba lo más probable es que indagara más, y si le sumas que conoces a muchos reporteros importantes del medio.

Estas muy equivocado, son motivos personales, por eso te elegí para este trabajo.

No me digas que tiene que ver con la mujer misteriosa, sabes siempre quise saber su nombre, pero sé que eres muy reservado, entonces tengo 2 teorías: o es la hija de la mujer que amaste, no que amas o tal vez existe la posibilidad que sea tu hija. Aunque no se tus verdaderos motivos sabes que cualquiera quesea la respuesta, yo te apoyaré, solo te digo que no será fácil, este es un reporte que te sorprenderá, conforme tenga avances te informaré, por ahora me retiro.

Ambos se despidieron, se conocían desde el colegio, George sabía que él era de fiar, así que se sumió en sus pensamientos por unos minutos, después fijo su vista en el sobre, lo abrió y comenzó a leer, sí que lo tomó por sorpresa, eso lo dejo muy intrigado, en su mente se generaban tantas hipótesis y teorías, pero una es la que se constantemente le rondaba la cabeza. Así que dejó esos documentos sobre su escritorio, ya era hora, y tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Pero antes recogería al joven Archivald en la estación tendría una semana para ponerlo al tanto de todo antes de viajar a Boston y Florida.

En la mansión de chicago, ya esperaban la llegada del joven todos estaban felices de recibirlo, su recibimiento fue afectuoso, George tenía dos juntas más, así que el acuerdo fue que a partir de mañana el estaría por la oficina para revisar los pendientes y ponerse al tanto. El joven después de descansar de un largo viaje, se refrescó y decidió ir a invitar a comer a su adorada Candy así que le llamó pero esteba en cirugía, preguntó su horario y decidió visitar el consorcio y después darle una sorpresa a su gatita.

Al llegar al consorcio, todo el personal le dio la bienvenida, Ileine la secretaria de presidencia le resivió.

Buenas tardes, Joven Archivald.

Buenas tardes Ileine.

Es un placer tenerlo de regreso, ¿en qué puedo servirle? El señor Johnson está en una reunión ahora, desea que lo anuncie

Gracias, pero no es necesario yo lo esperare en su oficina.

Como desee joven, ¿desea algo de tomar en su espera?

No muchas gracias Ileine

Archivald entro y vio todo le trajo muchos recuerdos, empezó a merodear y decidió sentarse en la silla presidencial, admiro la vista y al girarla vio un sobre con un título que lo hizo reír un poco "Bella Dormant", le dio curiosidad y lo abrió, era extraño ver ese reporte, y por qué estaba allí, aun así acomodo los papeles, totalmente apenado por leerlo, pero la nota que encontró capto su atención, así que despavorido salió de allí…

**Espacio para charlar**

**Gracias por leer mi historia espero que les guste, también le agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado, falta poco para saber sobre la famosa boda, los invito a indagar un poco, ¿Quiénes se casan?**

**A) Candy y Albert**

**B) Candy y Archie**

**C) Annie y Archie**

**D) Albert y Karen**

**E) Candy y Terry**

**4 ever sailor moon: pues creo van a pasar varias cosas antes de saberlo, y te sorprenderás de quien lo descubre.**

**Lupita Isais: Tu duda será respondida en los Próximos capítulos.**

**TC GAN: Gracias por leer mi historia, se que te intriga pero es parte del Show**


	15. CAP 11 parte 2

Cómo están amigas lectoras, espero que bien les dejo mi nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, y les dejo una primicia, el siguiente capitulo se llama "Los preparativos y una boda", pronto sabrán quienes se casan.

CAP 11 PARTE DOS

Archie se dio cuenta de la hora se le había hecho tarde para ir por Candy, salió presuroso para encontrarla de salida del hospital, en cambio ella esta apunto de salir cuando Margot le dijo que tenían un recado para ella en recepción, así que fue para ver de quien se trataba, era una nota de su amiga Bella, donde le informaba que tenía una propuesta para trabajar de mesera en un restaurant lujoso por las noches que era temporal pero que tenia buena paga pero solo sería por 3 semanas. Cuando la Srita. Andley salió se encontró con una sorpresa.

Hola gatita, ¿cómo estas?- dijo el caballero

Archie!- dijo sorprendida mientras corría para darle un gran abrazo- que maravillosa sorpresa, ¿cuando llegaste? ¿Por que no me avisaste que vendrías? ¿Que dice el trabajo? ¿Y Annie como esta?

Jajajaja, vaya espera un momento son muchas preguntas a la ves, jajaja, bien que te parece si cenamos juntos y te cuento.

De acuerdo , conozco un lugar

Entonces vamos.

Llegaron al restaurant de Mike, el cual los recibió y Candy los presentó el muy amablemente los dirigió a una mesa, sin dejar de hacer bromas de la ultima visita de Candy y asegurándole que nadie les molestaría con autógrafos, los tres tuvieron un linda y corta charla, para que después de retirarse Mike, Candy y Archie pudieran conversar durante la cena.

Y bien cuéntame todo

Vaya Candy sabia que eras curiosa pero no tanto.

Oh vamos Archie- dijo con un puchero

Está bien, llegué hace unas horas a Chicago, voy a hacerme cargo de las oficinas aquí por lo que dure el viaje de George a Boston y florida que serán dos o tres semanas.

Pero creía que Niel estaba al frente de esos negocios, si pero como se piensa independizar, su socio y él tiene que realizar algunos pendientes en sus oficinas de New York, que atenderá Frederick, y Niel se quedará en Boston y nos auxiliara con las oficinas de Florida, es por eso que nos rotamos.

Oh, se han vuelto un gran equipo.

Si, quien lo diría, nosotros trabajando con los Leegan.

Pero y Albert…

Bueno el como jefe de la familia se quedará en Chicago, George se irá a Florida y yo en New York, para que Niel se dedique a sus propios negocios, pero cuando Albert tenga que viajar nos rotaremos y Niel nos ayudará, Frederick en ese momento se quedará al frente.

Vaya, veo que lo tienen resuelto.

Si y si no te avisé es por que quería darte una sorpresa, ya que después de estas dos semanas yo me trasladaré a Lakewood, me encontraré allá con Annie, después de unos días regresaré a New York, para solucionar algunos detalles antes de la boda y tu que planes tienes?

Bueno yo dentro de 2 semanas me iré al hogar de pony para pasar un tiempo con ellos, y regresaré a chicago para ver si mi licencia fue aceptada, y así ir a Lakewood tranquilamente para solucionar los pendientes con Annie y la Tía Abuela, solo tendremos un mes antes de la boda.

Se que estaré algo ocupado pero espero que podamos vernos durante mi estancia.

Claro Archie.

Ambos terminaron de cenar y el joven caballerosamente la acompaño a su casa para retirarse y poder empezar su labor al día siguiente ya que George partía después de presentarlo a la junta directiva. Las semanas pasaron lentamente para todos, Archie y Candy se frecuentaban hasta que llegó el día en que Candy partía al hogar de pony. Ese día Candy presentó a Bella con Archie, que al igual que George sentía que la intimidaba, pero a diferencia de él, la sensación al tocarlo fue de preocupación, sus miradas eran diferentes aun así algo le decía que debía tener cuidado. El trato fue cordial, incluso la quiso acompañar y así fue, le sorprendió que ella viviera en el mismo edificio que su gatita, pero eso explicaba por que se conocían pero en su mente trataba de recordar por que su nombre le parecía familiar con esa sensación llego a las oficinas del consorcio, después de una mañana agotadora decidió admirar la vista de la cual gozaba su tío y recordó a la joven.

_Flash back_

_Archie llegó justo en el momento en que Candy e Isabella salían del edificio_

_Candy!_

_Archie!_

_Creí que no te encontraría, te pido una disculpa pero se me presentó algo de ultimo minuto, pero ya estoy aquí._

_No te preocupes llegaste justo a tiempo.- ambos se abrazaron, Candy se percato hacia donde la mirada de Archie._

_Archie quiero presentarte a una amiga_

_Mucho gusto, señorita, Archivald Cornwell_

_El gusto es mío, Isabella Dormant, pero llámeme Bella, por favor._

_En ese caso Bella llámame Archie._

_Fin de flash back_

En ese instante Archie giro la silla, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y se potó con el sobre que George, al verlo asoció todo, _**Bella Dormant**_, mejor dicho _**Isabella Dormant**_, lo cual abrió y leyó minuciosamente, asignó a alguien para que la siguiera y le reportara los pasos de la joven así pasó una semana cuando el Sr. Johnson llegó, Archie le cuestionó

Bienvenido George, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Bien joven Archivald, todo en orden, el joven Niel tiene todo organizado - pero en su experiencia había algo que el joven deseaba saber.

Que bueno George, aquí también estuvo todo en orden, solo por un detalle- le extendió el sobre con el reporte. Él lo miró

Dime por qué estas investigando a la amiga de Candy

Amiga de la Srita. Candy?

Si, aunque es extraño que no tengan registros de ella, nadie la conoce ni sabe de donde viene, no tiene antecedentes, es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada…

Bueno joven, es por la forma en que se conocieron- el caballero le explicó las circunstancias, si punto de vista, las coincidencias- es como si ella lo hubiera planeado todo, son muchas las casualidades, además algo en ella… no sé como explicarlo, es diferente, al principio no le tomé importancia, pero después que me enteré que estaba viviendo con la Srita. Candy decidí investigarla, pero mas me desconcierta es un misterio…

Pues la verdad no se que pensar, por lo pronto hay que seguir con ese proceso. Lo dejo en tus manos, me mantienes informado, por favor George.

Si joven, parte mañana para Lakewood?

Si en el tren de medio día

Archie preparaba todo para su viaje, por lo que fue a despedirse de Candy, se sorprendió al no ver a Bella allí, cenaron juntos, platicaron de todo un poco, pronto se verían en la mansión de las rosas junto a todos los demás. A los dos días sorpresivamente llegaba Albert a Chicago, el chofer de los Andley junto a George le esperaba, fue directo a la mansión, descansó un poco y se fue al departamento de Candy para darle una sorpresa, el Sr. Thomas al verlo lo saludó y le dejó entrar, le dijo que no había nadie pero él no se percató que Isabella había llegado y comprado unos víveres, estaba preparando la merienda, Candy no tardaba en llegar del hospital, al entrar el joven percibió un rico aroma y pensó que estaba en la cocina, así que se acercó sigilosamente para sorprenderla, cuando estuvo a punto de abrazarla se dio cuenta que esa chica no era Candy, su pequeña, en ese momento ella se giró y gritó.

¡¿Quién es usted? ¿como entró?- dijo alejándose y tomando una sartén que estaba cerca para defenderse.

Yo… - el joven retrocedió- disculpe pero quién es usted?

Creo que yo pregunté primero- dijo secamente

En eso entró Candy y escucho que le bella le pedía a alguien que saliera, corrió a la cocina y vio la escena. El joven heredero volteo a ver quien era.

¡¿Albert?- corrió y lo abrazó- ¡¿cuándo llegaste?

Hoy, pero quise venir a sorprenderte- le correspondió el abrazo, lo cual hizo que Bella bajara la guardia, y miraba de manera atónita, nadie notó su presencia hasta que ella rompió su silencio.

Candy ¿tú lo conoces?

Si, así es el hombre más importante en mi vida.

Vamos Candy no exageres- dijo un poco sonrojado

Pero como entró?- dijo la joven

Si Albert ¿como entraste?

Bueno, cuando llegué me encontré con el Sr. Thomas me dijo que me ayudaría a darte una sorpresa, él me abrió pero el sorprendido fui yo- dijo mirando a la joven que al sentir su mirada se sonrojó de vergüenza

Yo… yo… lo siento no sabía…

Oh, pero que memoria, Albert ella es mi amiga Isabella Dormant, Bella el es William Albert Andley- dijo muy solemnemente Candy

Mucho gusto Sr. Andley, llámeme Bella, por favor- respondió extendiendo la mano

Es un placer Bella, pero llámeme Albert- sujetando su mano, pero la sensación que ambos tuvieron fue familiar, sobretodo para Bella, la hizo sentir, tranquila además de poder confiar en el como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo atrás.

Ahora que ya se conocen ¿verdad que nos acompañarás a merendar?

Será un honor, pero con la condición que me permitan preparar la cena.

De acuerdo- dijeron las dos jóvenes

Candy se fue a refrescar un poco, mientras Bella y Albert preparaban todo, cuando ambos coincidían al entrar o salir de la cocina, sonreían, al poco tiempo los tres terminaron la merienda y platicaron amenamente, después de unas horas los tres prepararon la cena y Bella fue a llamar al Sr. Thomas para invitarlo a cenar, fue un rato muy agradable, ya en la sobremesa, después que el Sr. Thomas se retiró.

Dime Candy, ¿lista para el gran día?

Si y no. Es que hasta mañana me dicen si pueden darme la licencia que solicité para estar a tiempo en Lakewood.

Bueno si ese es el problema mañana hablaré con el Dr. Lenard y...- hasta que Candy lo interrumpió

Gracias pero no quiero molestarte Albert, quiero hacerlo yo misma.

Bueno será como tú quieras, pequeña- tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, había una gran conexión que no pasaba desapercibida por Bella.

Pero ya que pronto tendrás tu licencia y yo tomaré unas vacaciones que te parece si viajamos juntos- bella solo escuchaba y se sentía incomoda, así que después de recoger la mesa se puso a limpiar para darles algo de privacidad- ¿nos acompañarás verdad Bella?

Me parece perfecto, ¿verdad que vendrás con nosotros?

Lo que pasa es que… - volteo hacia Albert - bueno, yo no quiero causarle alguna molestia- el joven levantó la mirada se topo con una joven un poco más alta que Candy, de cabello rizado, ligeramente a mitad de espalda y castaño cobrizo, que le llevaba unos años.

No es ninguna molestia, nos daría mucho gusto que nos pudieras acompañar.

Bueno, yo…- volteo a ver a Candy con cara de preocupación- acepto su invitación.

¡Grandioso! así conocerás a los demás- bella sonrió con el entusiasmo de Candy, pero no sabía por que la palabra problemas venia a su mente.

Por otro lado esa sensación con Albert le decía que tal vez tuviera que ver con su pasado, y no perdería la oportunidad de descubrirlo. Así los tres continuaron con la velada, entre anécdotas y risas, después de ponerse de acuerdo, el joven magnate se despidió de las damas que tendrían que preparar su equipaje, en dos días saldrían a Lakewood.


	16. CAP 12 Preparativos y una boda

**Espacio para charlar**

**Espero no haber tardado mucho, pero fin sabremos quien se casa, este es el capítulo más largo, por lo que lo subieré por partes, gracias a todas ustedes que se dan un poco de tiempo para leer esta historia.**

Capitulo 12 "preparativos y una boda"

Todos esperaban al patriarca y la heredera, La tía abuela estaba en la entrada principal junto a sus invitados (Anie, Archie, Paty y tom) para darles l bienvenida, solo la tía a vuela sabía que vendrían acompañados. El auto llegaba a la entrada de la mansión, pero Bella solo veía maravillada el paisaje, sobretodo el lago, sabía que tendría que encontrar la manera de llegar a el, voy de pronto la entrada llena de rosas, los aromas de la primavera se plasmaban en ese hermoso jardín, ella estaba temerosa, no sabía qué hacer, como actuar, ella miraba el sencillo vestido que traía además de el poco equipaje que pobre mente adquirió como resultado de su trabajo, nunca pensó que llegaría a un lugar así se imaginó una pequeña casa, pero cuando vio el auto, nunca pensó que fuera él fuera el dueño, pensó que él era el chofer de una familia rica, si antes dudaba ahora estaba convencida que no debió aceptar lo mejor era que se hubiera quedado en Chicago, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, todos bajaron del auto, veía como los recibían, cuando la presentaron, vio con horror la mirada del joven que antes había conocido, descartaba la posibilidad de hablar con él, y el escrutinio que sintió de la dama mayor, la hizo sentirse horrible y además de intimidada, había un ambiente tenso, pero las chicas la recibieron bien, aun así se sentía menos y pequeña, una joven la llevó a la habitación que ocuparía y vio que era hermosa y enorme, volteo a verla sorprendida, pensando que tal vez se equivocaron de habitación pero Doroty le dio a saber que no esa sería su habitación, ella acomodo las pocas cosas que había traído y casi todo el mobiliario estaba vacio, admiró la habitación cuando las chicas fueron con ella y le invitaron a bajar ya que la comida estaba lista, ella no sabía cómo actuar, todos platicaban, ella contestaba con pocas palabras, se sentía incomoda, que no encajaba, pero Candy se esforzaba por que estuviera comoda, por la tarde las chicas pasearon por el jardín, mientras los caballeros en el despacho conversaban de asuntos laborales, al poco rato, se les unieron y entre risas comentaron anécdotas y Bella las escuchaba atenta.

Annie estás muy nerviosa? Pronto será el gran día

La verdad si, nunca pensé que organizar una boda fuera tan difícil, hay tantos detalles que cuidar, la tía abuela ha sido de gran ayuda, ya tenemos todo, lo difícil es llevarlo a cabo aquí dentro de unos días ocuparé a las madrinas y damas de honor para que todo salga perfecto- les dijo mientras las abrazaba y las tres chicas sonrieron.

Pero me gustaría escuchar cómo fue que se comprometieron- dijo Paty- sabemos la versión de Annie, pero todos queremos saber la tuya Archie

Bueno me parece justo, además quiero que tu escuches mi versión, sé que no lo has preguntado pero me gustaría que la supieras- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos de su ahora futura esposa.

_Flash back_

_Hace poco había llegado a Nueva York la Srita Britter, Archie había notado que ella era diferente, ese cambio le favorecía enormemente, al verla de nuevo pensó que sería como en el pasado, que la vería triste, tímida, que tal vez estaba allí por él, pero estaba equivocado, ella le hizo ver que fue a ese lugar por ella, para perfeccionar su arte, pero que le gustaría que fueran amigos, las veces que coincidían platicaban tranquilamente, le intrigaba, parece ser que no conocía realmente a esa Annie que le agradaba demasiado, en ningún momento ella mostró un interés mayor a una amistad, pero él veía que había algunos chicos de su clase que hablaban de esa hermosa joven, en ocasiones veía de lejos como es que ella rechazaba de manera educada los galanteos de algunos chicos que se acercaban a tratar de conquistarla, ella se volvió popular ahí no solo por su belleza sino por su arte, el hecho que ella no tuviera a alguien más alimentaba su ego pensaba que no lo había olvidado, eso lo hacía sentirse seguro e inolvidable, pero la actitud de la joven le hacía a ver lo contrario y él se hizo a la idea que era esa la razón y ella solo trataba de no mostrar sus sentimientos. En una de las reuniones de la alta sociedad , Archie y Armand platicaban. _

_Dime por que miras insistentemente a la puerta- dijo Cornwell_

_Por nada en especial- Respondió su amigo _

_Vamos te conozco perfectamente, dime que sucede nunca te había visto así antes._

_No seas curioso, yo no pregunto acerca de tus citas_

_Así que es una cita, dime de quien se trata, será que por fin Madeleine te convenció_

_No, no es Madeleine, es una mujer que te deja sin habla en cuanto la vez, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, no puedo negar que posee una gran belleza, pero además en el poco tiempo que la he tratado, me he dado cuenta que es muy diferente a las demás chicas de sociedad, aparentemente puede pasar por cualquiera de ellas, pero tiene una fuerza interior sorprendente._

_Vaya si que te ha cautivado esa mujer, ¿Cómo la conociste?_

_Fue el destino hermano, ya se me hacia tarde para entregar un reporte al doctor Bans, asi que tomé mis cosas para salir corriendo de la biblioteca y tropecé con alguien, tirando mi reporte y sus libros también , tomé todo del piso y lo acomodé, dando una simple disculpa, ambos tomamos los papeles y fue cuando levanté la mirada y la vi, sus expresivos ojos, ella se disculpaba, vi la torre del reloj, y vi que tendría poco tiempo, arreglé los papeles como pude y me despedí de ella._

_Y como es que dices que la conoces? ¿solo cruzaste unas palabras con ella?_

_Bueno al entregar mi reporte, el DR. Bans me entregó una partitura creo que se fue entre las papeles del reporte, asi que Salí con ella en la mano, era una bella pieza musical, regresé a la biblioteca y no estaba, miré el reloj aun había tiempo de ir al conservatorio de la escuela, tal vez estaba allí, vagué por largo rato, cuando me di por vencido, mire al salón de piano y allí estaba, buscaba algo, entré al salón, le pregunté si podía ayudarla, ella volteó a verme con preocupación, me dijo que había perdido uno de sus trabajos, ella creyó que tomaba clases allí, le enseñé el documento que encontré, y ella me sonrió, me dio las gracias, nos presentamos, platicamos largo rato, me dijo lo valiosa de esa partitura, ella la creo, de allí nos hemos visito y platicado, he indagado y sé que no soy el único que se ha acercado a ella, pero al menos tengo la ventaja que acepta mi compañía sobre los demás, sabes creo que me considera su amigo- dijo tristemente_

_Vaya, tal vez te estás enamorando hermano, ya hasta quiero conocerla_

_Tal vez…Pero estoy pensando seriamente en no presentártela_

_Pero por qué?, tengo que ver en qué manos queda mi mejor amigo_

_Pero con la fama de Casanova que tienes, lo pensaré dos veces, jajajaja_

_Vamos eres mi amigo y sabes que no me interpondría en tu felicidad_

_Gracias hermano, sabes, te debo confesar que estoy nervioso, la he invitado a salir un par de veces, al principio tuve miedo de ser rechazado, pero ella aceptó y me ha invitado a su grupo de amigos a pasar la tarde, le pedí que si podía ser mi pareja en este baile y me dijo que sí, que nos veríamos aquí._

_Vaya una chica que es poco convencional, que no espera que pasen por ella a casa, espero que no te deje plantado, jajajajaja._

_Muy gracioso Archivald Cornwell, pero sé que no será así- se defendió._

_Pero al voltear a la puerta la vio llegar, se veía más hermosa que nunca, con ese vestido azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y denotaba su hermosa figura no cabía duda que era la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta. El se disculpó de su amigo y se dirigió a la puerta principal a recibirla, la acompañó a saludar a los anfitriones, la presentó a sus padres, y ella saludó a varios invitados, Armand espero pacientemente a corta distancia, y al final le ofreció el brazo y presentarla a su mejor amigo, cuando Archie vio de quien se trataba, algo en su interior se movió, ella se impresionó pero retomó su postura y lo saludó, el sorprendido fue Armand._

_Hola Archie, ¿cómo estas?_

_Bien Annie, un gusto volver a verte, ¿Cómo están tus padres?_

_Bien, gracias te envían sus saludos y a toda tu familia también._

_Gracias, les daré el mensaje-_

_Cómo? Ustedes se conocen?_

_Si Annie y yo…- pero fue interrumpido por ella, ya que no sabía que decir y como actuar_

_Estudiamos juntos en Londres, la prima de Archie, Candy y yo Crecimos juntas en el hogar de pony, como verás nuestras familias son cercanas. Además de que Archie y yo somos amigos- dijo mientras le sonreía a Archie._

_Si, así es…- Archie no salía del asombro. Nunca imaginó que Ella no mencionará sobre el tiempo que fueron pareja._

_La fiesta continuo, el no podía evitar ver como Armand y Annie platicaban, bailaban y sonreían, el se apartó un poco. No supo por que le molestaba tanto, creyó que era su orgullo, el no reconocería que eran los celos. Su amigo se veía radiante, pero a partir de ese día no dejaba de hablar de ella, escucho comentarios en las siguientes fiestas en las que se encontraban que tal vez había un posible romance entre ellos, lo cual lo llenaba de rabia. Frecuentemente iban todos juntos Angelic, Marc, Archie, Armand, Melanie y Annie, a divertirse, eso era difícil para él, con el trato se dio cuenta que algo nació en su interior no sabía que, en ocasiones pensó que era un instinto sobre protector él le prometió a Candy cuidarla o es que el realmente se enamoró al conocer a esa nueva mujer que tenía en frente, pero al ver feliz a su amigo, sabía que tendría que callar además observó que ella aceptaba algunas de sus atenciones, aunque le daba esperanza que eran aquellas que no crearan un compromiso._

_Un día camino a casa después de dejar a las jóvenes Armand, el abrió su corazón._

_Hay Archie, sabes, no puedo ocultarlo más, estoy perdidamente enamorado de tu amiga- eso le cayó como bomba, no se lo esperaba, sintió un dolor en su corazón que le hizo saber que él no era el único cautivado por la Srita. Britter._

_En verdad? Estas seguro de tus sentimientos?- seriamente y deteniendo su paso. t_

_Vamos hermano no te pongas así aunque, se que la aprecias, más que su amigo la cuidas como un tesoro, espero que no seas el hermano celoso y sobreprotector que todas las chicas tienen, sabes de antemano que mis intenciones con ella son las más seria._

_Lo sé, pero entiéndeme- así que Archie sin querer sacó del fondo de su alma una gran revelación- ella en el pasado sufrió mucho por un… idiota (se lo decía mas asi mismo que a su amigo), él la lastimó demasiado y no me gustaría que ella pasara por eso de nuevo._

_Sabes algo me decía que tal vez había pasado algo así, pero sabes que, yo no soy como él, yo no sería capaz de hacerla sufrir, primero muerto, antes de ver una tristeza en sus hermosos ojos- al escucharlo, Archie tuvo que reconocer que su amigo era un gran hombre, un excelente partido, además de que el devolvió la sonrisa a esa bella mujer a la que él no supo valorar._

_Me da gusto oir eso, eso quiere decir que ella y tu están juntos._

_No, aun no se lo pido, pero pronto lo haré, sabes deseo hacerle un presente, pero no quiero que sea tan obvio, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, no deseo presionar y perder la única oportunidad de conquistarla, esperaré el mejor momento para declararme. Su cumpleaños es en 2 semanas sus padres de seguro harán una gran fiesta, si es así creo que será el mejor momento._

_Archie solo le sonrió, no quería estar presente ese día, pero como representante de los Andley tendría que asistir, los días pasaron volando, como era de esperarse los britter tiraron la casa por la ventana, todo estaba de maravilla, la madre de Annie, lo miraba como si quisiera fulminarlo, pero al ver a su hija bailando con Armand, sonreía, Archie le pidió unas piezas a la festejada, y platicaban de cordialmente sobre la actitud de su madre, pero Archie esperaba que esas 2 piezas nunca terminaran para poder tenerla así siempre, pero notó que traia puesto el collar que Armand eligió para regalárselo, después de un rato vio que Armand llevaba a Annie fuera del salón, a unos de los balcones, no le quedó de otra que tomar una copa y brindar por la felicidad de los 2, pero no pudo evitar que al llegar a su casa, hundirse, los siguientes días trato de evadir a su amigo, y a Annie, un día no pudo evitarlo, Armand se veía feliz, así supo la respuesta de ella._

_Hey amigo, como estas? Hace mucho que no te veía._

_Si es verdad, pero ya sabes que deseo terminar mis estudios pronto, así que tome algunas clases extras, por eso he estado muy ocupado._

_Ya veo, bien no me preguntas como me fue?_

_Por lo que veo, creo que no es necesario, además se que te mueres por contarme._

_La verdad me conoces bien, pues por fin me arme de valor y me declaré, sabes el hecho que trajera puesto mi regalo, fue lo que me dio valor, una que no fue lo que esperaba estoy satisfecho con el resultado_

_Como?_

_Si no me rechazó pero tampoco no fue un si, me dio la oportunidad de cortejarla, y eso es una gran ventaja quiere decir que no le soy indiferente, pero tú la conoces mejor que yo dime sus gustos, quiero sorprenderla._

_Asi fue como le contó de ella, que le gustaban los detalles, las flores, los buenos modales, que le gustaba estar a la moda, ir de compras, su afición por la música, le gustaba ir al teatro, su pasión era el piano, cuál era su color favorito, como ella era detallista con los demás, le gustaba ir a exposiciones de arte, el se dejó llevar al hablar de ella, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Armand._

_Veo que la conoces muy bien._

_Si, recuerda que somos amigos y nos conocemos hace tiempo_

_Bueno creo que ya se que hacer, pero quiero algo que sea especial._

_Sabes creo que ya está agotada la temporada, pero viene el famoso músico italiano, Giovany Vizcenso, es el favorito de Annie, por lo que sé le fascinará- le extendió su mano con dos boletos- mi tío los compró, pero no los necesitará, no podrá venir, me dijo que podía usarlo, así que espero que te sirvan- si Armand tenía dudas, se disiparon en ese momento._

_Gracias hermano, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco- los dos se fueron, lo que Armand ignoraba era que él le pidió a su tío que le consiguiera esos boletos para invitar a Annie, dárselos como regalo de cumpleaños, pero al saber las intenciones de su amigo desistió._

_Annie quedó fascinada por el regalo de Armand, pero se sorprendió al saber que Archie como buen amigo le ayudó con su regalo, a la semana, Archie se encontró con Annie por casualidad en la cafetería cerca de la universidad, ella lo invitó a sentarse en su mesa mientras esperaba a Armand, que al ver a los 2 jóvenes decidió esperar antes de acercarse, por lo que se sentó cerca para escuchar su conversación._

_Así que fueron al concierto?_

_Si, estuvo maravilloso, fue un gran detalle de tu parte- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, eso sorprendió a Archie-_

_Yo, no se de que hablas, Armand lo planeo todo-_

_Estás seguro, que yo sepa a ti no te gusta tanto como para comprar esos boletos y Albert tiene mucho que no viene…- ambos sonrieron, nunca pensó que lo descubriría, pero recordó a su amigo y le contestó_

_Consideralo mi regalo de cumpleaños, asistir al concierto de tu músico favorito con una persona especial- eso si sorprendió a Annie, que sintió que su corazón se partía el la veía como a su amiga_

_Si la verdad, es que Armand es una gran persona, muy agradable y amable, además que ha sido muy paciente conmigo, sabes que es difícil para mi dejar entrar a alguien de nuevo en mi vida_

_Lo sé, se que te hice sufrir mucho, que te lastimé demasiado, pero… me da gusto saber que has superado todo, que has salido adelante, que has crecido mucho como ser humano, que al fin saliste de ese cascarón y te atreviste a ser tu misma- dijo Archie, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de ella, que al no poder sostenerla más el joven miró al piso._

_Gracias eso significa mucho para mi- ahora fue ella quien desvió su mirada- sabes quisiera saber tu opinión acerca de que Armand y yo…_

_Bueno, que te puedo decir, el es mi mejor amigo, es una gran persona, además que sé que él no te lastimaría, como yo lo hice, él nunca dejaría que derramaras una sola lágrima- Archie miró por la ventana deseaba que no viera su mirada triste y al borde de las lágrimas, así al recuperar su cordura, volteo a verla a los ojos y continuo- quisiera borrar el dolor que te cause pero no puedo, quisiera que me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que mi amigo, y ahora yo veo en ti, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, lo único que te puedo decir es que tu tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz, se que… que si te decides a no dejar pasar esta oportunidad ese hombre no te defraudará, hará todo lo posible por iluminar tus días, solo tienes que decirte a dar el siguiente paso, yo lo único que te deseo es que seas muy feliz, y si Armand es tu felicidad no la dejes pasar, para que en el futuro no añores el pasado._

_Annie se quedó sorprendida, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se perdieron por un tiempo indefinido, nunca pensó en escucharle decir eso, acaso era real lo que escuhó, no supieron cuanto pasó hasta que Armand apareció, el fingió no haber escuchado nada, saludo a Annie, lo cual rompió el mágico momento, él salido a Archie, el cual al saber que la dama no estaría más sola se retiró. Pasó un mes desde la última vez que vio a sus amigos, imaginaba a Annie del lado de Armand, y quería evitar la escena, hasta que un día Armand lo citó para platicar, nunca esperó escuchar lo que su amigo confesó_

_Sabes Archie, el motivo por el que te cité es Annie- ese nombre captó la atención del joven cornwell_

_Pasa algo con ella?_

_No, nada malo en realidad, pero quiero contarte que por fin tengo una respuesta a mi propuesta?_

_En serio, que bueno hermano, de seguro ella te aceptó verdad?- dijo con finjida alegría- felicidades_

_Si ella me aceptó, pero yo la rechacé- eso hizo que Archie soltara la copa que sostenía estrellándose en el suelo, y daba gracias de estar en su departamento y no en público-_

_Que hiciste que? Cómo pudiste, prometiste hacerla feliz y no lastimarla! Además no dijiste que la amabas!- en ese momento se llenó de ira lo tomó por las solapas y vio que su amigo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas_

_Precisamente por eso la rechace, me di cuenta que no podía cumplir mi promesa, no podría hacerla feliz, porque mi amor no es correspondido, lo supe desde ese día que los escuche en la cafetería, cuando me dijo que me tenía una respuesta, supuse que era un no, pero cuando me dio el sí, creí que tal vez yo había ganado, ese día la abracé me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra, pero cuando fui por ella al día siguiente, estaba tocando la melodía que compuso, pude sentir que esa melodía expresaba mucho, ella me dijo que se inspiró en el amor cuando la compuso, por la forma que la tocaba supe que no era yo, supe que lo mejor era dejarla libre. _

_Eres un idiota, necesito verla, ver que este bien, pero si veo que ella derrama una sola lagrima de dolor por ti, sabrás quién soy en realidad._

_El fue a buscarla, la conocía bien sabía que estaría practicando en el salón de música, ella tocaba una melodía muy triste, se acercó y se dio cuenta que había llorado, trato de darle su apoyo, al darse cuenta de su presencia ella solo lo abrazó y se soltó en llanto, él sentía su dolor, y sabría que la había perdido, cuando se calmó y platicaron, el descubrió que ella se sentía mal por no poder corresponderle a Armand, que esperaba no haber dañado a ese ser humano, que ella estaba dispuesta a intentarlo a que con el tiempo aprender a quererlo, pero no esperaba que el reaccionará asi, archie imaginaba lo peor, pero resulta que su amigo fue todo un caballero, tan comprensivo, que la hizo sentir miserable, le demostró su amor dejándola libre, para que buscara su felicidad. Archie supo que si no se decidía en ese momento, tal vez llegaría otro Armand que la arrebatará de su lado._

_Annie, por favor deja de llorar, se me parte el alma al verte así, yo te lo dije busca tu felicidad no la dejes ir, se donde está Armand…_

_Archie dime porque me dijiste todo eso en la Cafetería- Archie se armo de valor y decidió abrir su corazón._

_Pues es lo que realmente pienso. Sé que nunca te valoré Annie, que tarde me di cuenta de lo que significas en mi vida, lo importante que eres para mi, por eso deseo que seas feliz, no importa que no sea yo quien este a tu lado, si tu eres feliz, yo seré feliz, por eso te digo, se donde lo puedes…- le dijo mirándola con todo su amor_

_Y si deseo que seas tu- lo interrumpió, eso sorpendió a Archie hasta dejarlo mudo-no me defraudarás? iluminarás mis días? Dijiste que buscará mi felicidad, pero tu buscarás la tuya? Te darás la oportunidad?_

_Annie…- dijo sonriente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- entonces…. Aun me amas?_

_Si, no he dejado de amarte- Archie se acercó a ella y la besó tierna y largamente, ella le correspondió ese beso._

_Te amo Annie Britter, no pienso dejarte escapar, no esta vez._

_Ambos iniciaron su relación, hablaron con Armand, el cual entendió y lo felicitó, se alejo un tiempo de la universidad, después de un corto tiempo, Archie habló con los padre de Annie, su madre fue la más difícil, incluso se opuso, pero Annie la enfrentó, y tarde que tempano lo aceptó, al siguiente año en el cumpleaños de Annie se anunciaba el compromiso, Armand estuvo presente muy bien acompañado de su novia, y fue invitado como el padrino de Archie para la boda junto al lado del magnífico tío._

_Fin de flash back_

Todos se sorprendieron con el relato de Archie, sobretodo Bella que casi lloraba, Annie se veía muy feliz y enamorada, Albert no perdía vista de la joven que los acompañaba, le parecía familiar, pero trataba recordar de donde, después de cenar y todos en sus habitaciones, listos para descansar, Candy fue a ver a su invitada.

Todo bien?

Si gracias, pasa por favor.

Vaya no sabía que usaras peluca, deberías dejarte tu cabello.

Lo he pensado pero, dicen que cuando me encontraron la llevaba conmigo, así que decidí usarla, tal vez así alguien me conozca

Vaya, tal vez tengas razón y que te parecen mis amigos

Son buenas personas, sobretodo se ve que Annie está profundamente enamorada de Archie, algo me dice que serán muy felices, y Paty, aunque es mas tímida es realmente feliz con su vida, adora a su esposo, y ese pequeño es un amor.

Te gustan los niños?

Me encantan

Sabes mañana ya que los caballeros y la tía estarán muy ocupados iremos al hogar de pony, ahí hay muchos niños te gustará, ya lo verás

Gracias, sabes que ellos tienen una bella historia, a veces siento envidia de la gente que me rodea, ellos son lo que son por sus experiencias, por sus recuerdos buenos o no tan buenos, yo no sé quién soy, no se si hay alguien esperando por mi, quiero saber quien soy… y a veces… me aterra, que tal si no fui buena persona, que tal si hice algo muy grave

No te pongas así tus recuerdos volverán poco a poco, a veces atraves de sueños

Eso me preocupa Candy, mis sueños no son agradables y es uno el recurrente, veo gente llorando por mí. Pero hay algo en mis sueños, es como si supiera el sentimiento entre ellos, como si yo supiera como es ese sentimiento, no se si me explico, tu te has enamorado asi? Me gustaría saber si yo me he enamorado así, como será ese sentimiento único, maravilloso que invade todo tu ser que te hace mejor persona, te mueve dándote toda la energía que necesites, te hace volar y soñar sin límites, donde sabes que tienes enfrente de ti ha esa persona con la que compartirás tus sueños, tus alegrías, tus tristezas y el contigo, que ambos soñaremos con una vida y un mundo solo de nosotros, y que ese amor que sientes te es reciproco, sería maravilloso saber que te corresponde, que sus sueños son iguales a los tuyos, poder perderse en su mirada y ver ese amor en ellos.

Si lo se te entiendo perfectamente, bueno te dejo descansar, hasta mañana

Hasta mañana- cuando Candy salió, ella sintió esa profunda tristeza en la rubia- que te habrá pasado, porque tanto dolor.


	17. CAP 12 segunda parte

_**Cap 12 segunda parte**_

A la mañana siguiente, cada uno se fue a sus actividades, Tom llevó a las chicas al hogar, Annie y Candy le ayudaban a la hermana María y a la señorita pony con las actividades y la comida, mientras Paty les daba clases a los chicos y Bella la ayudaba, en el recreo Bella se fue a la colina para ver mejor a los chico y vigilarlos, mientras Tom almorzaba con Paty y su hijo, todo iba muy bien, los chicos se desocuparon temprano, pero la tía tenía unas diligencias más que hacer así Albert se quedó a acompañarla y Archie fue por las chicas al hogar, él llego a la hora de la comida, los niños estaban felices, y listos para la comida, solo faltaba Bella que recogía algunas cosas del salón de clase y las guardaba de los estantes, ella notaba que no era del agrado de todos, pero no había nada que hacer, en eso archie la interrumpió

Annie y candy te esperan para comer

Gracias, pero quiero terminar aquí primero, podría decirle que se adelanten que yo lo haré después

Como quieras- él se iba pero regresó sobre sus pasos- sabes no sé quién te envió ni por qué lo haces, pero ella no está sola, no quiero verla lastimada por ti, ella es así no puede evitarlo, cuando ve alguien que necesita ayuda ella siempre le tiende la mano, pero sabrás que nosotros tratamos de protegerla de esas personas sin escrúpulos que se aprovechan de su buen corazón y sacar el mayor provecho.

Lo comprendo señor, pero le parece que debería confiar en el criterio de su prima, aunque debo admitir que sus argumentos san validos.

Sabes cuales el peor error que comenten esas personas, es sentirse grandes actores porque todos piensan que son honestos, pero tarde que temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz.

Si es así no tiene por que preocuparse.

Tal ves en eso tiene razón, con permiso.

La joven se quedó pensando, y reflexionó que desde que ella vive con Candy no ha hecho mucho por ella, se sentía una carga, pero aunque quisiera no debía salir corriendo, después de esa conversación creía que de cierta forma tenía razón. Por eso las cosas cambiarían, los dos días siguientes ella notaba el escrutinio del joven, pero por complacer a Candy y sus amigos ella los acompañaba, ya pensaría en algo después. El tiempo pasó rápido, Archie se despedía de Annie, para verse dentro de poco y ya jamás se separarían, Albert en ocasiones acompañaba a ala tía a hacer sus diligencias, mientras Annie absorbía el tiempo de Candy con los preparativos de la boda, Bella notaba el caos que había, así se unió a ayudar en el servicio, con ellos se sentía cómoda, el ama de llaves habló acerca de contratar más personal lo que le dio un empleo fijo a Bella aunque sea por un mes, ella usaba uno de los uniformes, además que su empleo era medio tiempo pero tratándose de un evento importante la paga era buena, en su día libre junto a Doroty fue y compro ropa para ella, y con el dinero que había juntado, decidió hacer algo más, sabía que Albert iría a revisar unos papeles a las oficinas de Chicago, le pidió a Albert si podría acompañarlo que tenía unos pendientes, fue al departamento y liquidó los próximos tres meses, empezó a buscar empleo, pero al parecer no había nada, pensó que como sirvienta podría conseguir algo si trabajaba duro le pediría al final a la señora Glass, el ama de llaves una recomendación, así que con esos ánimos regreso a la empresa con Albert y regresaron a Lakewood, los días pasaban estaba a 15 días de la boda, y ella después de hacer sus labores, salía a conocer los alrededores, sabía que Archie, no pensaba invitarla a su boda, así inventó una excusa para salir, recordó el hogar de pony pero sabía que ellos también asistirían, así que si ella inventaba una buena excusa dejaría unos días antes la mansión y evitaría problemas, esa era la solución, sin querer poco a poco encontró el camino para llegar al lago el estar allí la tranquilizaba, la vista era hermosa, siempre contemplaba el paisaje, y seguía con su recorrido así un día conocía la cascada, el portón de Archie, la cabaña, pero sin duda su lugar favorito era el lago, una tarde Albert se percató que ella no estaba, los primeros días ella acompañó a Candy a sus deberes como dama de honor, pero fue su sorpresa al encontrarla en el lago, esta sentada al pie de un gran árbol, y escribía en una pequeña libreta, a un lado podía ver una biblia, el decidió acercarse y hablar con ella, casi no la conocía y le pareció que era el momento de ser hospitalario con su invitada, que de un tiempo para acá de cierta manera fue olvidada.

Hola, espero no interrumpir.

No para nada, solo repasaba algunos apuntes.

No sabía que te gustara ese tipo de lectura- tomando la biblia en sus manos.

La verdad, no la he abierto ni leído- dijo muy apenada- la traigo conmigo por el valor sentimental que le tengo, para recordar las cosas importantes.

Vaya, eso es nuevo para mi, pero que tipo de lectura te gusta

Pues no se, no me había puesto a pensar en eso

Sabes este lugar es mi favorito aquí puedo despejar mi mente.

Que curioso, me gusta este lugar, me siento tranquila al contemplar el agua serena del lago, tal vez será por que tengo un torbellino dentro de mi, no lo se, hay tantas cosas que ignoro, tanto que quisiera saber…- Albert veía el semblante de la chica parecía frustrada- pero por ahora tengo que encontrar mi rumbo, necesito encontrarme.

Creo que se ha que te refieres, el sentirse perdido en el espacio es muy desesperante, y cuando vez que alguien te tiende la mano tienes miedo, no sabes que hacer y cuando te decides a tomarla te aferras a ella.- le comentaba a ella que no dejaba de ver el paisaje y èl sin dejar de ver el horizonte hasta perderse.

Si así es, pero no dejas de estar perdido, tal vez no tan solo pero si perdido. Pero como sabes eso Albert- volteo a verlo, él sonrió y la miró.

Sabes, hace tiempo yo me sentí así, tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria, tal vez no sea l mismo por lo que tu has pasado, pero la sensación que describes es la misma, en ese momento hubo una luz en mi camino, que supo quien era, que fue paciente, que me guió, que a pesar de mis dudas cuidó de mi, que ella me dio la fuerza para seguir, ella arriesgo mucho por mi, para mi ella es lo mas importante- después de eso Albert se recostó para admirar el cielo.

Parece que no puede evitarlo verdad? No puede ver que alguien sufra, pero creo que ella no debería de confiar tanto en las personas, ni en desconocidos, no todos son buenas personas y no sabes el daño que pueda ocasionar- dijo dirigiendo la mirada al paisaje y luego a él.

Es verdad, pero no puedes desconfiar de todos, para eso es el libre albedrío, pero aunque una persona haya hecho mucho daño en el pasado, merece una segundo oportunidad y así cambiar su presente, enmendar sus errores, no crees?

Tienes razón, mucha razón

Bueno creo que es hora de regresar, pronto va a atardecer y estamos algo lejos- él se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse, le extendió su brazo- me permite acompañarla, Srita.

Yo…- se sonrojó pero tímidamente tomó su brazo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso- si gracias.

Quiero pedirle una disculpa por ser malos anfitriones y abandonarla así, pero como comprenderá el evento que se acerca ha absorbido a Candy y los demás por completo

No se preocupe yo comprendo, por lo que veo usted la quiere mucho y por lo visto ella a usted, supongo que se conocen hace mucho tiempo.

Así es, éramos muy jóvenes, nunca imaginamos que nuestros caminos se fueran a cruzar de muchas maneras, y ustedes se conocen de mucho tiempo?

No la verdad, es que la conozco hace poco, y al igual que para usted, ha sido una luz en mi camino, parece ser que es la luz de quienes la rodean- dijo tristemente lo que no pasó desapercibido por el joven magnate.

Perdone no quería traer tristes recuerdos

No, no se preocupe, pero sabe no se porque pero es tan fácil hablar con usted, inspira una gran confianza, la verdad pensé que Candy le había comentado como nos conocimos.

No, nunca le he preguntado, ella es independiente y respeto sus decisiones y su espacio, si ella no me lo ha contado aun será por algo, pero si no desea contarme lo entenderé

No es eso, es que es un dato curioso, sabe yo buscaba trabajo- estaban en el jardín cuando fueron interrumpidos por Candy.

Ajá, hasta que los encuentro, se puede saber donde estaban? Los busque por todas partes- dijo fingiendo enojo pero Bella se sorprendió creyó que estaba enojada en verdad

Pues no en todos por que sino nos hubieras encontrado, y respondiendo a su pregunta señorita, que clase de anfitriona eres, se supone que ella es tu invitada, y que haces la abandonas aquí y te vas por horas- dijo también en tono molestó, Bella con cara de susto pensando en una discusión real, pero Candy se quedó sorprendida con la revelación ni cuenta se había dado- muy mal jovencita, si la tía abuela se entera

Me diría que esa no es propio de una dama y menos la educación de un Andley, donde están tus modales Candice- dijo imitando a la señora y los dos estallaron en carcajadas y Bella con cara de no entender bien pero ya no se veían enojados- Es verdad, perdóname Bella, se que no me he portado bien contigo.

No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien, me he divertido conociendo los alrededores, además que Albert me ha acompañado, yo comprendo que todos estén ocupados con los preparativos.

Después de eso todos cenaron, y al día siguiente todos retomaron sus actividades, los días poco a poco fueron pasando y a una semana de la boda todo era un caos, los novios había llegado a la mansión junto con sus padres, durante la cena de bienvenida, hablaron de todo lo referente a la boda, y por obvias razones el tema central era la amiga de Candy, que le preguntaba cosas y ella temerosa buscaba la manera de no mentir y satisfacer la curiosidad de todos, Archie era el principal atento a sus respuestas junto a George, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el jefe del clan, que conforme el paso de los días había convivido con la joven y en ocasiones salía en su auxilio cosa que Candy agradecía con una mirada y él correspondía con un giño, también le daba con una mirada de complicidad a Bella que ha estas alturas ya le había contado su historia, pero en la sala de té salió a relucir el tema de los atuendos y detalles del magno evento, ya tenían todo listo hasta que la tía abuela preguntó.

Dime Candy yales entregaron el vestido de novia y de las damas?

No tía, Annie y yo tenemos la cita con la modista mañana temprano

Bien, y supongo que la señorita Dormant nos acompañará- eso hizo poner cara de alarma en Bella que nerviosamente tenía la taza de te entre sus manos, sentía la mirada de Archie, fría y penetrante como diciendo no te quiero ver ese día.

Bueno yo… la verdad señora Andley es que agradezco a Albert y Candy el haberme invitado a convivir con todos ustedes estos días, pero yo no había contemplado quedarme tanto tiempo, todos fueron muy amables conmigo que por eso decidí abusar de su amable gesto y me quedé unos días más, pero hay asuntos que he postergado que necesitan mi atención, por lo que pasado mañana tengo que regresar a Chicago.- Albert y Candy se sorprendieron ellos no sabían nada, pero Archie estaba contento, tal vez ahora la chica comprendió que debía salir de sus vidas- así que discúlpenme por no estar presente, pero en verdad les deseo lo mejor del mundo a ambos, solo espero no haberles ocasionado muchas molestias.

De ninguna manera, usted no es ninguna molestia, además creo yo que si usted no puede postergar sus pendientes no dudo que pueda resolverlos para la boda- al escucharlo casi se ahoga con el té, Albert y Candy al notarlo se aguantaron la risa.

Muchas gracias por la invitación, yo no me lo esperaba, trataré de arreglar mis pendientes para acompañarlos, pero no prometo nada. Si me disculpan me gustaría descansar- así ella se retiró pero decidió ir al jardín.

Estuvo observando un poco el lugar se veía realmente hermoso, de repente sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo, se sintió observada, era Archie que la había seguido.

Vaya sorpresa, no pensé verla tan pronto.- ella casi temblando de la impresión- me pregunto si ya tiene las respuestas a mis preguntas

Lo único que tengo que decir es que no se por que no le agrado y se que sus motivos tendrá, pero en realidad no se a que se refiere.

Solo espero que lo que dice sea cierto

Archie, por qué te comportas así?, discúlpate con ella

Albert!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Dije que te disculparas, no tienes por que hablarle así, ella es mi invitada y amiga de Candy también

Perdón tío pero no lo haré, no diré algo que no siento- cuando estaba por marcharse Albert lo sujetó, pero bella se acercó a él

Albert no es necesario, deja que se vaya, esta bien no te preocupes- Albert la miró estaba pálida y asustada.

Espérame en el despacho allí hablaremos- lo soltó y Archie entró muy molesto, volteó su atención a la dama- estas bien?- la chica asintió Albert la abrazó y ella se fue calmando poco a poco, la acompañó a la entrada de su cuarto y regresó al estudio, entro con paso seguro, se tentó en si silla y le pidió que tomara asiento.

Bien, quiero que me digas que pasa, nunca había visto esa faceta en ti

Si supieras Albert no te molestaría conmigo

Entonces soy todo oídos, que es lo que tengo que saber, que pueda justificar ese comportamiento, te desconozco Archie.

Léelo tu mismo- le extendió los reportes de los investigadores, Albert abrió el sobre y leyó un poco

Que significa esto, por qué la has investigado?

Porque quiero protegerla, yo solo el único paladín que queda, juré ante las tumbas de mis hermanos que la cuidaría ya me pasó una vez cuando confié en él y mira apenas empieza a salir del pozo donde él la dejo

Y eso que tiene que ver con Bella, por qué te desquitas con ella

Por dios Albert,- dijo levantando la voz-es extraña, aparece de la noche a la mañana, ve su actitud esconde algo, lo sé, ya lo viste no tiene pasado, Isabella Dormant no existe, se como se conocieron, las coincidencias son muchas no lo crees, y ahora vive con ella, no confio en ella

Pero eso no te da derecho a tratarla de esa manera, a humillarla, ante todo ella es una invitada, es mas no sabes nada ella y aunque así fuera no puedes juzgarla- dijo levantando la voz tambien

Que no sé nada, mira los reportes, lo que pasa es que Estas de su lado, creía que la única ingenua era Candy no tu, tu sabes que ustedes son lo único que tengo son la única familia que me queda, yo no soportaría perder a alguno de ustedes, tenía que cerciorarme de quien estaba con ella, que no estuviera en peligro

No estoy de su lado ni del tuyo, sino de lo que es correcto, me extraña que pienses eso de Candy, es verdad que tiene una inocencia, pero no puedes encerrarla en una burbuja Archie, ella es así noble, de buen corazón, pero no tonta.

Nunca dije que lo fuera

Te equivocas, crees que con esa actitud le demuestras tu confianza, si ella decidió ayudar a esa chica, es por algo, porque ella ve tiene el don de ver algo más en las personas que otros no. Tú lo sabes, para muestra un botón, mira como supo ganarse a la tía abuela, que me dices de Niel, y de Terry, que pensaban todos de él en el colegio.

Entonces como explicas todo, sobre todo que ella precisamente apareciera ante ella.

No lo puedo explicar, pero pero has confirmado todo lo escrito aquí

Son gente de gran renombre, y de una buena reputación en su trabajo

Pero has hablado con ella, para confirmar todo, no?, puedes déjame decirte sobrino que perdiste tu tiempo, y has cometido una injusticia con esa pobre chica- Archie se sorprendió de las palabras de su tío- si Archivald, como quieres que ella actué, porque si tus investigadores no te lo dijeron ella lleva ese nombre por honrar a las personas que salvaron su vida, ellas la bautizaron así, ya que no puede recordar su pasado, si ella tiene amnesia, y no sabes lo que es, cuando yo desperté después del accidente, me encontré en un lugar extraño, lleno de gente desconocida, no sabía qué hacer, me sentía solo y totalmente perdido, estaba molesto sobretodo conmigo mismo por no poder recordar, y pensaba que pasaría conmigo, pero yo tuve suerte, hubo alguien que me reconoció, que supo quién era, me contó cosas sobre mi ,algunas que yo jamás pensé que alguien haría , aun así para mí fue confuso, era una necesidad la que tenía de salir y correr, gritar quería recuperar mi vida, y pensaba que si al recordar las cosas no eran lo que esperabas, pensaba que era mejor no saberlo, pero en cambio ella no corrió con la misma suerte, ella está completamente sola, temerosa de todo y de todos, es una pieza del rompecabezas que no encuentra su lugar, y créeme que al estar en ese estado no te aferras a la primera luz que ves, para ella es difícil Archie, incluso para Candy es difícil acercarse a ella y que se deje ayudar, y no lo facilitas, ella no tiene la culpa, es una víctima más, ahora que sabes la verdad, crees que fue justo con ella, te sientes con el derecho de juzgarla, piénsalo, ya es tarde así hay que descansar, vamos.

A la mañana siguiente, Archie salió al jardín y se encontró con Bella que puso cara de susto, y él pudo ver el efecto que tenía en ella, lo que presencio no le agrado, le dijo que si podían hablar, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Bueno yo… en realidad quiero disculparme, perdóname por todo lo mal que te he tratado- él la miraba directamente a los ojos- en verdad lo siento, yo no sabía, yo me deje llevar por las apariencias y rumores, se que te lastimé, que te herí, por favor perdóname.

Sabes Archie, se que eres sincero, pero quiero que sepas que se que no soy monedita de oro, se que habrá gente que me compaginé conmigo o que no esté de acuerdo con mi manera de actuar o pensar, esa es decisión de cada quien, y yo lo respeto, siempre y cuando puedan conocerme primero para tener un criterio, por eso no puedo disculparte, como no me conoces no puedo tomar tus palabras como insultos, pero si te hace sentir mejor escucharlo lo haré, acepto tus disculpas-ambos sonrieron y entraron a la casa para el desayuno

La tía abuela decidió acompañar a las chicas por los trajes y Bella fue con ellas, esta sorprendida con tanto lujo, además aprovecharon para comprar algunas cosas, Annie admiraba el traje sobrio y elegante de la tía abuela, definitivamente era de muy buen gusto, Candy se veía hermosa junto a Paty vestidas de damas, Annie le preguntó a Bella el color del vestido que usaría, y ella se sorprendió y titubeo, pero al fin contestó que la invitación le tomo por sorpresa y no venia preparada, lo cual la morena aprovechó para mostrarle algunos vestidos y se los probara, entre la tía y Annie la pobre chica no sabía qué hacer, por otro lado Candy agradecía que no fuera ella, por otro lado a Bella le preocupaba como pagaría ese vestido ni con un año de salario podría aspirar a uno, por fin encontraron el vestido perfecto para ella, de color rojo el cual hacia juego con sus ojos y color de cabello cobrizo, inmediatamente después completaron el ajuar, el traje le venía como guante resaltaba sus atributos físicos y resaltaba su piel, ella se miraba en el espejo y no se conocía, parecía otra, la vendedora esperaba que hicieran la compra conocía a las mujeres perfectamente y gracias a las ventas tendría una excelente comisión, la señora Eloy le pidió que le prepararan todo incluso le regalaron otros 2 vestidos que ella escogió, eran sencillos, pero de buen gusto. Al parecer cuando a la Sra. Andley se le metía algo en la cabeza no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

El día más esperado llegó la mansión de las rosas, parecía salida de un cuento de hadas, ella se miraba en el espejo no creía lo que veían sus ojos, parecía una princesa, el novio había llegado y estaba esperando que se acercara la hora, Albert fue a ver que todo estuviera listo y en orden ya estaban todos los invitados acomodados iba a buscar a Candy para que se alistara la novia, la ceremonia empezaba con los padrinos acompañados de las damas, después el novio con su madre del brazo, el padre del novio con la madre de la novia, por último, apreció la feliz y radiante novia del brazo de su padre, el recorrido altar parecía eterno para los enamorados, pero al cruzar sus mirada todo desapareció, solo existían ellos, solo hasta que el Sr. Britter le entregó su más preciado tesoro, ambos tomados de las mano regresaron a su bella realidad, la ceremonia fue emotiva y maravillosa, la recepción fue todo un éxito, todo estuvo estupendo, pero fue un martirio para tres personas, Candy tenía que bailar con las personas que la tía abuela le indicara, lo mismo que Albert, que usaba de excusa a su invitada para evitar que la tía le presentara a mas chicas casaderas, Candy solo se veía librada de ellos gracias a Niel y Albert, en cambio Bella, fue presentada a cuanta persona se encontraba la Sra. Eloy para evitar que su sobrino la usara de excusa, cosa que ponía en aprietos a Bella, la cena estuvo deliciosa, Bella puso en práctica lo aprendido de la señora Eloy que no paró toda la semana de enseñarle el protocolo y etiqueta, el brindis de Albert fue conmovedor, el de Armand fue con mucho sentimiento, después de unas horas los novios partieron, pero los jóvenes estuvieron despiertos casi toda la noche hasta despedir al último invitado. La tía le dijo que estaba orgullosa de todos, por su comportamiento, después de esa larga noche todos decidieron descansar, la tía les dijo que los vería hasta la hora de la comida, para reponerse de semejante fiesta


	18. CAP 13 MEMORIES

Capítulo 13 "Memories"

_Heme aquí, haciendo lo que nunca pensé hacer, en el lugar menos pensado, cerca de personas que no tienen nada en común conmigo, hasta la situación que me trajo aquí es tan poco común como empezar a escribir, no sé si he hecho esto antes pero algo muy en el fondo me dice que si, tal vez sea que yo soy como este diario, un papel en blanco que espera ser llenado con historias de una vida, tal vez sea que me identifico tanto con esta hoja, quizás al igual que ella tengo algo que contar…._

_Todo aquí es hermoso, como el inmenso castillo de los cuentos de hadas, cerca del bosque encantado, con un hermoso lago que completa el perfecto paisaje, y como en todo cuento hay una princesa, si una hermosa princesa de buen corazón y cabellos de oro, una institutriz amargada y anciana que ve los defectos que hay que pulir, el gallardo consejero que cuida del rey, nobles caballeros y bellas damas en la corte. Y no podemos olvidar al rey, un hombre joven y gentil, un soberano con un gran corazón preocupado por cada uno de los habitantes de su reino, desde el más rico hasta el más humilde, aquí entro yo, una desconocida en el reino, una pobre plebeya que ha llegado de un país lejano, no he de negar que mi mundo no ha sido fácil, que he pasado muchas cosas, pero quiero seguir adelante con mi nueva oportunidad, sin importar el ayer, hoy por fin comprendí que quiero ser feliz, voy en busca de mi camino, voy en busca de mi futuro, porque yo al igual que a la princesa y el rey del cuento, yo también quiero mi mundo rosa, quiero mi cuento de hadas…_

**Estaba sentada junto a un árbol, sumida en sus pensamientos, escribiendo en el libro que el dr. Martin le dio hace tiempo, divagando en las posibilidades de su presente, cuando él la vio.**

Hola, pensé estarías descansando-comentó Albert.

Buenos días, la verdad no tenía sueño y como había mucho trabajo que hacer, decidí hacer algo productivo, además todo debería estar en orden para cuando despertara la señora Elroy- respondió Bella.

Vaya, aun así debes estar cansada, deberías tomarte un respiro y dormir un poco.

Tu también Albert, es muy temprano y ayer no fue un día muy fácil para ti.

Bueno… yo intenté dormir, pero me fue imposible ,así que quise dar un paseo, pero tú has trabajado mucho debes descansar

No estoy cansada- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos-solo necesito descansar la vista un poco y estaré como nueva.

En ese caso te haré compañía- Albert bajo de su caballo, lo hato cerca y se sentó junto a ella y se recargó en el árbol.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión….**

**La servidumbre estaba muy organizada, hicieron turnos para descansar y ayudarse, ahora estaban inmersos en su trabajo, la señora Glass supervisaba que todo lo pedido por la Señora de la casa estuviera a tiempo. Poco después los habitantes de la mansión se despertaban y cada uno seguía su ritual, la primera fue Dorothy tratando de despertar a Candy, luego la señora Elroy, después Paty y Tom, por ultimo Dorothy seguía tratando que Candy se despertara.**

**Por otro lado, todos en la cocina **

Hey Dorothy, ¿has visto a Bella?

No Matt pensé que estaba aquí, su cuarto está en orden

Pues no se ha parado en la cocina- Dijo Anna, la cocinera

Qué raro, no me dijo que saldría- dijo Eva, una mucama

Cuando la vi en el jardín no comentó nada- dijo el Sr. Charles

Y Rick no ha venido a desayunar?- preguntó Lauren

No, eso es raro- dijo Dorothy. En eso llega Rick

Hola a todos!, y que hay de comer? Me puedo llevar mi plato al establo?

Y porque no comes aquí con nosotros?- Dijo EL mayordomo

Lo que pasa es que salió de paseo el SR. Andley y hoy ha tardado más de lo de costumbre , no quiero que me regañen si llega y no estoy para recibirle

El Sr. Andley no es así, no creo que te diga algo- dijo Marian

Lo sé pero si se entera la Sra. Elroy de seguro me pone de patitas en la calle

Pero si la Sra. Aun no se ha levantado

Lamento decirles que ya se levantó y no tardará en venir a supervisar que esté todo listo para la comida, así que si no queremos una reprimenda hay que apurarnos- dijo Eva

Pues mejor me voy- comentó rick

**Todos los invitados en la mansión así como sus habitantes se preparaban para comida, entró Rick corriendo pidiendo ayuda…**

Matt!, Lauren!, Sr. Charles!,- dijo gritaba hasta que llegó a la cocina agitado

Que sucede? – dijo Lauren

Por qué tanto alboroto?- dijo Matt

El… Señor…- casi ni podía hablar-

Que! Habla ya!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Hay que buscarlo- dijo el mozo aun agitado

¿Qué pasó?- dijo el mayordomo

El señor Andley salió a cabalgar, pero hace unos minutos llegó solo helio y traía un raspón

No puede ser – dijo la cocinera- ojalá no le haya pasado nada

Necesito que me ayuden Matt y el sr Charles- entre los tres cubriremos más terreno.

**Los tres hombres salieron a cabalgando a paso veloz y en otro lado del bosque, Bella despertaba, estaba muy cómoda y al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba recargada en el hombro y el pecho de Albert, miró su rostro tranquilo y se ruborizó de la pena, se alejó lentamente para no despertarlo, lavó su cara con el agua del lago, regresó a recoger sus cosas cuando se dio cuenta que él ya había despertado**

Al parecer nos quedamos dormidos- dijo Albert

Si- dijo Bella tímidamente sin mirarlo se moría de vergüenza

Creo que es mejor que regresemos ya casi es hora de la comida, pero tendremos que correr- dijo el rubio

Creo que si montamos llegaremos más rápido-

En eso tienes razón, solo que Helio no nos esperó, al parecer no lo aseguré bien y regresó a Lakewood, así que tendremos que caminar y es un largo camino desde aquí.

No te preocupes conozco un atajo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

**Ambos emprendieron el regreso mientras los demás lo buscaban con desesperación, al llegar a la Mansión Bella se fue a la cocina.**

¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué esas caras?- dijo bella

¿Dónde estabas? ¡ te estuve buscando por toda la casa!- dijo molesta Dorothy

Es que…. Es que no tenía sueño y me fui a dar un paseo- dijo roja como jitomate

De seguro la pobre se quedó dormida por allí- dijo la cocinera

Bueno… en realidad.. solo cerré un par de minutos los ojos y me regresé, pero ¿qué pasó?

Hay estamos muy preocupados, Matt, Lauren y el Sr. Charles buscan al Sr. Andley- dijo la Sra. Glass

¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

Helio el caballo del señor, llegó solo y tenía varios rasguños, eso ha pasado una vez en la familia y Fue una gran tragedia- dijo el mayordomo

Tragedia? Por qué?- preguntó Bella

Por el joven Anthony- dijo Dorothy

**Mientras tanto Albert fue al establo a ver a helio y lo encontró allí, después se dirigió a la mansión sin que nadie lo viera, se cambió y se fue directo a la cocina….**

Dorothy me muero de hambre… – pero nadie lo notó solo Bella

Creo que están preocupados por ti, como Helio llegó solo

Comprendo- toco la campana y todos voltearon

Sr. Andley está bien? Gracias a Dios!

Pero qué pasa?

Sr. Está usted bien?

Si , solo que no amarré bien a Helio y me abandonó- dijo sonrojado

Bendito sea Dios que susto nos dio Sr.- dijo la cocinera

Anna estoy bien , bueno casi porque tengo un hambre – y al escuchar el ruido del estomago soltaron una carcajada.

**Todos convivieron tranquilamente en la cocina y se fueron a descansar un poco. La comida transcurrió de manera normal. Todos estaban contentos y fueron a despedir a los novios a la estación. Bella se quedó meditando que haría de ahora en adelante, lo primero era conseguir un empleo y lo primero que haría al llegar a Chicago, ahora tenía unos ahorros, antes pensaba que tenía que irse del departamento, hoy esa idea quedaba descartada, ella se valía por si misma y no era una carga más, sabía que el dinero que tenía no duraría siempre pero serviría de mucho.**

**Después de que sus nuevos amigos llegaran a la Mansión decidieron pasar 2 días más para preparar todo para su regreso a la ciudad, la Sra. Elroy estaba satisfecha de todos el evento y estaba de acuerdo que era necesario que el jefe del clan se había ausentado mucho tiempo de sus responsabilidades, George el fiel asistente, llevaría a cabo todos los trámites para su regreso, Bella ni siquiera fue tomada en cuenta en estas decisiones, pero prefirió no opinar ya que su amiga teniendo voz y voto, no pudo convencer a la dama que ella prefería pagar su pasaje.**

**Esa tarde Bella se refugió, en su lugar favorito junto al lago de la propiedad, cerró sus ojos y respiró la tranquilidad del ambiente, grabó en su memoria el hermoso paisaje que tenía enfrente sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo para ella pudiera verlo de nuevo, aun así no perdía la esperanza de que ese día llegara, después de ese hermoso y mágico momento vivido, llegaron a su mente todos los recuerdos desde que abrió los ojos hace 5 meses atrás, como había cambiado su vida, se sentía muy afortunada, sentía que podría continuar su camino, a pesar de los momentos amargos, ella supo que en el mundo habían personas que cuestionarían de donde venía y el por qué, pero ella sabía que contaba con personas a las que no le importaban esas cosas superficiales y que podía contar con ellos, ahora tenía amigos, buenos amigos con cuales compartir y ayudar cuando podía, ahora más que nunca se sentía feliz, por otra parte sabía que al llegar a la ciudad caería en la realidad, que había personas que ya no la tratarían igual, decidió que al regresar a la gran mansión tomaría solo lo que ella tenía, el lujo que ella pudo experimentar solo lo recordaría como un bello sueño, como si ella fuera quien interpretó el papel de la cenicienta en una obra por un día, esas joyas costosas no podía tenerlas con ella, así que dejaría todo aquí en Lakewood, lo que menos quería era que pensaran que ella se aprovechaba de las personas. **

**No había notado que estaba entrada la tarde, se perdió mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos, así que decidió regresar, en su camino recordó que cerca de allí se encontraba una pequeña capilla, sus pies como si tuvieran vida propia la guiaron allí, al verla tan hermosa bañada por la luz , entró en ella, observó cada detalle y por primera vez una paz nunca antes sentido la invadió, sabía que no era muy devota, aun así se sentó y oró recordando aquellos que fueron los primeros que le dieron la mano, aquellos que se preocuparon por ella, y oró para tener la fuerza de seguir y no flaquear.**

**Después de un largo caminar fue a empacar y cuando guardó todo, limpio con esmero el lugar. Tomó las joyas y las llevó al salón donde todos la esperaban para partir al comedor a cenar.**

Buenas noches, disculpen mi retraso –

No se preocupe Bella- Dijo la matriarca- les parece si pasamos al comedor

Si tía- dijo Albert

Señora Andley podría hablar con ustedes – miró a Candy también- solo será un momento después de la cena.

Está bien – dijo la Anciana

Gracias.

**Después de la cena todos tomaban el café en la sala cuando se tocó el tema de la conversación pendiente.**

Y bien que era lo que quería decirme

Señora Andley, le agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi todo este tiempo, se que tal vez les di muchas molestias y usted fue muy amable conmigo, y quiero que sepa que vengo a entregarle las joyas que compró y me prestó para la boda del señor Cornwell y que también el vestido que use está en el closet a su disposición- dijo Bella

QUE DICES NIÑA TONTA- Dijo en tono fuerte y autoritario, tanto que la asustó, Candy pensaba interrumpir, pero Albert se lo impidió- ESTO ES UN INSULTO

Yo… yo….

NO ME INTERRUMPAS NIÑA, CREÍ QUE TE ENSEÑE BIEN – Bella bajo la mirada y no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, veía que la señora Elroy se acercaba y le tomaba de las manos, lo cual hizo que levantara la mirada- Estos son regalos que te he dado como muestra de gratitud, y por lo tanto no se pueden devolver, entendido.- Bella sonrió y asintió.

Gracias, muchas gracias, pero tan valiosas no podría tenerlas conmigo, sería un honor para mí si usted acepta guardármelas.

De acuerdo estarán en resguardo en la caja fuerte de la mansión de Chicago

**Después de una breve charla todos los integrantes de la familia se fueron a dormir al día siguiente regresarían a sus vidas en la gran ciudad.**


	19. Memories 2da parte

**Memories segunda parte**

_HOJA2_

_Flash back _

_Había estado caminando por el pueblo, esperaba encontrar trabajo y un futuro mejor, pero creo que el estar bajo la nieve mucho tiempo me ha afectado, me he estado sintiendo mal pero tengo que seguir, siento que mis pies no me responden y todo me da vuelta no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos por más tiempo, al despertar me encuentro en un lugar extraño y una persona se acerca y me dice que he estado enferma y que pronto podré que irme, pero sin querer escuché que tenía que pagar algo, era mucho dinero y yo no tenía nada así que huí, trate de esconderme pero una joven me encontró iba acompañada de un caballero y me explicó que no tenía por qué huir que todo estaba bien, me dijo que podía quedarme en su casa a dormir hoy, en el fondo yo quería decirle que si y agradecerle, pero el caballero al mirarme me di cuenta que no era buena idea, pero la joven insistió que no pude rechazarla, después de esa noche más que nunca quería un trabajo y encontré algo en el día y al final tenía un poco de dinero, encontré de nuevo a la chica y me ofreció su casa para quedarme el tiempo necesario, acepté su oferta pero sé que sería temporal podría juntar dinero y poder buscar algo para mi, después ella y yo nos hicimos amigas y ya no estaba segura de querer quedarme, el caballero fue a visitarla y supo que seguía allí, su mirada hacia mí es de reproche, en ella me dice que estoy haciendo mal y abuso de la confianza de mi amiga y tal vez es cierto, creo que lo mejor es irme, empezar de nuevo en otra parte, no quiero que ella tenga problemas por mi culpa._

_Cuando pensaba preparar a mi amiga de mi partida, llegué con todo para preparar la cena, entre a la cocina y escuche una voz a mi espalda, entonces lo vi un joven se sorprendió al verme y mi primer impresión fue tomar algo para defenderme, en eso mi amiga llegó y lo recibió con entusiasmo, supe que se conocían y por la forma en que se trataban eran muy unidos se percibía un lazo invisible que los mantendría así siempre._

_Ellos hablan de un viaje que tenían que hacer y me pidieron que los acompañara, yo no sabía si era correcto, pero mi amiga tenía una mirada a la que no podía decirle que no y acepté, cuál fue mi sorpresa que íbamos en un carruaje que el joven manejaba y el paisaje era muy hermoso, ellos me decían que estábamos por llegar. Al poco tiempo me encontré frente a un inmenso castillo, por un momento pensé que ellos trabajaban allí, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando todos los recibieron con honores y respeto, nunca imaginé que ellos fueran personas tan importantes, ellos me presentaron como una invitada del rey y la princesa._

_Me sentía tan extraña no pertenecía aquí, había tantas cosas que me indicaban que no era mi lugar, a pesar que el rey y la princesa siempre eran atentos conmigo, las damas de la corte no lo veían bien, yo quería salir de aquí y cuando tuve la oportunidad me arrepentí, pero yo no soy así, no podía irme repentinamente, no si sabía que mi amiga sufrí, eso a no lo podía soportar. Así que no tenía más remedio que quedarme por ahora aquí, sorprendentemente la institutriz de la princesa me enseñaba muchas cosas, me preparaba para que yo asistiera como su dama de compañía en una fiesta que se daría en honor al rey, con ese puesto venía un traje nuevo y que me presentara en la gran celebración, nunca había visto tanto lujo, la fiesta fue maravillosa, y con mi experiencia adquirida en el castillo esperaba pronto encontrar empleo, supe que el rey regresaría al pueblo donde conocí a mi amiga y era mi oportunidad para continuar mi camino, el viaje fue algo cansado pero se siente bien volver a ser tu misma._

_PV Bella_

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que había regresado a chicago, y tengo tanto que contar. Nos instalamos en nuestro departamento, se siente también nombrarlo así, la familia Andley regresó a sus actividades, Albert a los negocios junto al Sr. Johnson, la señora Elroy a sus compromisos sociales, Candy al hospital, yo conseguí empleo en una cafetería por ahora, todo volvió a la normalidad, después de tres semanas, yo empezaba a sentir que todo había tomado su curso, pero el dueño de la cafetería me dijo que pronto llegaría la persona que estaba enferma y ya no podría continuar, así que decidí ir buscando un nuevo empleo, cuando mi amiga me dijo que la habían escogido para que fuera a tomar un curso especializado a New Orleans, y que el curso sería extenso d meses, me puse feliz por ella, por otro lado me preocupaba el hecho que mis ahorros no durarían lo suficiente, pero esperaba encontrar una luz en mi camino.

PV Candy

Aunque lo ocultará se notaba pensativa, no sé a qué se deba, se que está feliz por mí, me esmeré mucho para lograr que me seleccionaran, estoy muy emocionada por otro, estar lejos de todo y de todos… me preocupan los niños del hogar no podré ayudar a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony como les prometí, pero al menos se que mi casa queda en buenas manos, solo tengo 3 días para entregar mis pacientes a los cuidados de mis compañeras y preparar mi equipaje, hoy he tenido un día lleno de emociones, se que todo estará bien y en orden, aun así no quisiera dejar mucho tiempo a Bella, en el poco tiempo que hemos convivido nos hemos hecho inseparables, siento que dejo a mi familia, en fondo se que estará bien, aun así le pediré a Albert que esté al tanto de ella en mi ausencia, ellos se llevan bien, así estaré más tranquila.

PV Bella

Los días pasaron rápidamente y ahora despedíamos a Candy en la estación, el Sr. Johnson se encargó de todos los detalles de su estancia, Albert le deseaba suerte y se despedía con mucho cariño, yo deseaba decirle que no se fuera no se por qué algo en mi interior se removía, pero aun así puse la mejor de mis sonrisas, se que era muy importante que ella se fuera, como si supiera que no debería estar aquí, como si fuera correcto, ni yo sabía que ocurría, pero se que lo averiguaría, era una sensación extraña como si las cosas deberían ser así.

Todo venía acomodándose poco a poco, Bella iba acostumbrándose a estar sola en casa y a su rutina diaria, cumpliendo su promesa Albert visitaba de vez en cuando a Bella al trabajo o la invitaba cenar o a comer haciendo que no sintiera tanto la ausencia de su amiga Candy, poco a poco los días se escapaban, se fueron convirtiendo en semanas, a pesar de que Albert no la veía frecuentemente, después de 2 meses ya no se sentía tan sola.

Después que se terminara su trabajo temporal en la cafetería, decidió visitar el hogar de pony, le prometió a Candy estar pendiente de la señorita Pony, la Hermana María y de todos los niños, pasaría una semana para empezar a buscar trabajo, antes de irse pagó por adelantado dos meses de alquiler pensando que si su amiga tardaba 4 meses al menos tendría un techo donde vivir, pasó por el consorcio Andley a despedirse de Albert y comunicarle su decisión, el quiso acompañarla pero en ese momento llegó el Sr. Johnson al cual saludo cortésmente y se despidió, por más que Albert le insistió en que alguien del consorcio la escoltará ella no accedió

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…..

Bella llegaba a Chicago con fuerzas renovadas y con gran entusiasmo para encontrar su lugar en el mundo, ordenó un poco el departamento, le sorprendió que al abrir la alacena estaba abastecida, inmediatamente pensó en Albert, después de preparar algo de comida para ella y comer, fue en busca de su benefactor para agradecerle. Al llegar al consorcio, saludó a las personas y preguntó por Sr. Andley, pero no se encontraba, preguntó que si tardaría mucho, le contestaron que 2 semanas, ella solo agradeció, y regresó al departamento, por ahora tendría que buscar trabajo, sus ahorros mermaron mucho, no contaba que durante su estancia en el hogar surgiera una emergencia con uno de los chicos, pero ella confiaba que todo se resolvería, al menos con la despensa que Albert había dejado, podría evitarse gastar por una semana, pero si racionaba podría ser una semana y media, al día siguiente, ella estaba muy motivada, salió en busca de trabajo, confiaba en el dicho que Dios aprieta pero no ahoga, pero desgraciadamente, era difícil, hasta que pudo trabajar en una librería por medio día, el salario no era mucho, aun así en la tarde podría buscar algo más, por lo pronto con ese sueldo tendría algo para vivir, a partir de ese momento fue una rutina, y el tiempo pasa rápido y no da tregua. Tanto que de repente lo vio entrar en la pequeña cafetería, y se sintió bien.

Albert! ¡que sorpresa! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Hoy por la madrugada y quise pasar a saludarte antes de llegar a la oficina, pensé que podríamos comer juntos.

Eso es genial!

Crees que te den permiso?

Oh vamos Albert, sabes que es mi empleo matutino, salgo a las 2

Vaya entonces estoy de suerte, pasaré por ti.

De acuerdo- dijo sonriente

Las horas se le hicieron lentas, cada que podía veía el reloj, por una extraña razón ansiaba que el tiempo volara, tal vez estar tanto tiempo sola le había afectado. Ahora veía una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando menos se lo esperaba eran las 2 y Albert no llegaba le pareció extraño, así que fue directamente a las oficinas, tal vez surgió un inconveniente y pensó que era mejor avisarle a Albert que podrían dejar lo planeado para después, aunque deseaba como nunca que no retractara, le hacia falta contacto humano de personas que conocía, no se podía quejar de su trabajo, pero extrañaba a su amiga horrores. Al llegar le pusieron muchas trabas para pasar y la confundieron con una persona que iba por un empleo, lo cual le pareció raro, cuando llegó a la oficina vio un caos, y el señor no pudo hacerle la entrevista, pues buscaba unos papeles, ella se ofreció a buscarlos y encontrarlos, a él le hacía falta una secretaria por las tardes ya que su hija estudiaría dentro de 2 semanas, ella le habló con franqueza que no estaba tan calificada para el puesto, pero que le agradecía la oportunidad, en ese momento surgió un detalle, y quiso que la señorita lo resolviera como un favor ya que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, así que ella lo atendió con maestría les aviso el Sr. Lincoln no se encontraba que estaba en una junta muy importante y que llegarías tarde el hizo una seña que le dijera que estaría disponibles después de las 4. Eso le dio pauta al señor para que ella fuera su secretaría y su hija la entrenaría esas dos semanas, así que ella aceptó y le prometió que aprendería y muy rápido. Así que ahora con su nuevo empleo ella podía salir de problemas, decidida buscó la oficina de Albert, y ver que pasó con su amigo.

Se le ofrece algo señorita.

Buenas tardes, Disculpe se encuentra el Sr. Andley.

Tiene cita con él? El Sr. Andley está en una junta

No, no tengo cita.

Necesita tener una cita si desea verle, si gusta déjeme sus datos y…

En eso la puerta se abrió y pudo escuchar algo de la conversación

Lo siento George, pero sabes que no me agradan los compromisos que hace mi tía.

Que debo decirle entonces

Dile lo que creas más conveniente, hoy tengo un compro….. Bella

Hola- dijo ella avergonzada

Lo siento señor, le explicaba a la señorita el protocolo de la empresa

No se preocupe Margarita, la señorita es mi amiga, por favor avise a la recepción que ella es bienvenida y no necesita cita.

Si señor.

Disculpa llevas mucho aquí?

Oh no, llegué hace un momento, pero creo que no es buen momento- miró al señor Johnson de reojo.

No es así, de hecho ya me dirigía para allá, espero me perdones pero no era mi intención hacerte esperar, fue algo que se salió de mis manos.

No te preocupes, lo comprendo, pero enserio si no es buen momento podemos dejarlo para otro día

Nada de eso, te prometí una rica comida y larga charla- el giró y miro a sus asistente- George hay algún pendiente para esta tarde.

No señor

Perfecto, así por hoy soy libre, lo ves? A menos que ya no quieras comer con tu amigo

Como crees! Por supuesto que si.

Entonces andando.

Todo el mundo estaba extrañado, hasta el mismo George, solo esperaba que la señora Elroy tomara las cosas con calma, esa tarde para Bella fue genial, platicó mucho con Albert, no quiso decirle de su nuevo empleo aun hasta que fuera seguro. Bella estaba tan emocionada, en esas 2 semanas aprendió rápidamente, se sentía feliz, en su oficina parece ser que sería necesario que se quedara a tiempo completo así que aceptó, tuvo que dejar su empleo por las mañanas en buenos términos para el dueño, y en su primer día de trabajo se encontró con Albert en la entrada.

Vaya parece que hoy es un día especial, viniste a saludarme temprano hoy.

Oh lo siento mucho Sr. Andley pero no

Como? Entonces si no vienes a verme a mi, a quien será te recuerdo que mi sobrino esta casado y él regresa hoy.

Me alegro que ya estén de regreso, pero tengo que confesarte un secreto.

Así, me tienes intrigado

Bueno, yo…. Trabajo aquí

Trabajas aquí?- dijo sorprendido

Si con el señor Lincoln

Vaya me hubieras comentado para darle buenas referencias tuyas

Gracias, pero prefiero que sea así, fue algo que logré por mi misma y es emocionante, así a partir de ahora le hablaré con respeto al jefe de mi jefe, de acuerdo sr. Andley?

Me parece bien señorita Dormant

Albert comprendió la petición de su amiga, así dentro de a oficina era una chica más pero cuando estaban fuera seguían siendo los mismos amigos de siempre. George, lo mantenía informada del desempeño que ella tenía y le daba instrucciones para que aprendiera otras cosas dentro de la empresa, para que supiera de todo un poco, además que fue ella ayudaba a sus compañeras cuando se les cargaba el trabajo, así aprendía de los demás departamentos y áreas, de pronto fue más una asistente que secretaria, hasta que a los 3 meses, supo que su amiga se quedaría más tiempo en su curso, y el sr. Lincoln se retiraría, y el nuevo jefe traería consigo a su personal, pero como Archie se integraba necesitaba un asistente calificado y no se fiaba de nadie, así de recursos humanos la enviaron a ella, al principio fue incomodo pero él quedó sorprendido por su capacidad y su esposa estaba contenta por la chica ya que la consideraba una amiga. Parece que todo estaba tomando su lugar, hasta que fue necesario que Archie viajara a NY y George a Florida, así que Albert optó por que ella le asistiera en el departamento legal hasta su regreso, a pesar que sabían que era amiga cercana del dueño, ella se ganó el aprecio de todos y sobre todo nadie dudaba que estaba ahí por meritos propios.

**Queridas amigas gracias por su paciencia espero no decepcionarlas más y escribir más seguido, les deseo unas felices fiestas y el próximo capítulo tiene una gran sorpresa, ahora los caminos se cruzan un amigo cercano llega a la ciudad…. Es solo un pequeño avance**


End file.
